Steal My Pain, Then Burn It Away
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: The King of Thieves was Hotaru’s favorite bedtime story. Especially since her life as a priestess is dull. However she soon finds out he’s no fairytale, nor is he much of a prince charming either.
1. The Tale Begins

**_Spirit_**-Hello all! and welcome to yet another fic created by me! i hope you all enjoy it.

**_Tenshi_**-the first chap doesn't hold much, but it gets it started.

**_Spirit_**-yep. if you have any questions feel free to ask them. if you have any flames then i'll laugh at them. however if it's about my grammer/spelling, then i'll try to fix it. hey we're not all perfect here. anyways i hope you like it!

**Pairings**-Hotaru/Bakura

Atem(yami)/Rei

Anzu/Tenshi

that's it so far. but i might add more.

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. if i did do you really think i would waist time writting on this sight? i would be putting my ideas on tv! all i own is the plot.

* * *

**NOTES AND WARNINGS**!

The note isunlike my other fic, i will only be updating this every other day. so only on Tuesdays Thursdays, and then both weekend days.(i have enough free time then). so look for it on those days.

The warning is that this fic is rated T for a reason. in later chapters there is indication of rape, sexual harassment and other things. As well as language and violence of course. I thought to warn you now. I will be posting warnings for which chapters have the sexual content just in case you wish to skip it. All in all i still kept it within the teen rating so it's not that bad. ok? ok then.

* * *

A violet eyed girl looked out at the city before her. Her ebony colored hair reached almost to her shoulders. A white priestess dress adorned her body as well as golden wraps around her arms that went up to her elbows. A cool breeze past by, making her smile. Night would be soon upon them. The time when they could take a break from the scorching desert heat.

"Hotaru. The others have arrived." said at woman at the door way. Hotaru smiled and walked over to her.

"Did Marik come Isis?" she asked. The woman nodded her head and the two went down the stairs of the temple they lived in.

Hotaru sighed as they went. It had only been five years now that she had began to live here. Her twin brother, Tenshi, also used to live here. However just last year he left to become one of the Pharaoh's guards. Hotaru was to stay and become a priestess for the temple of the Goddess Isis. She rarely got to see her brother now, but she still had Isis and Marik. Those two acted like her siblings and she loved them as if they were.

Finally the two reached the steps outside and saw a group of people ride in on their horses. They wore purple cloaks to indicate their profession as Tomb Keepers. One dismounted and quickly rushed over to them, followed by another. Hotaru found herself caught in a huge bear hug. When the man's hood fell off she found it was Marik.

"Marik! I'm so happy to see you!"she cried as she hugged him back. He set her down and the other man hugged her gently. This was Rishid, Marik's guardian so to speak. He acted more like a father to them though. "You too Rishid!"

"We're happy to see you as well Hotaru, Isis." he said kindly.

Marik smiled at the two girls. "So how have you been? Are you staying out of trouble?" he seemed to be directing that question to Hotaru. She smiled sheepishly.

"Of course I have." Isis knocked her gently on the head.

"Oh really? Then who was it that I caught sleeping when they should have been preparing the offering for yesterday?" the two boys smirked as Hotaru blushed and scratched the back of her head.

That was just like her. Ever since Tenshi left, Hotaru seemed to get more out of control. She would go off daydreaming during prayer, or sleep when she was supposed to clean or prepare something. She did these things even when he was there, but not as often. For most of that time she had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, which was what her brother did best. It was just the way the twins were.

The group decided to go inside so they could have supper. They mostly discussed the Pharaoh's up coming marriage, and what news they had picked up from the cities. The violet eyed girl did her best to pay attention, but the conversation was so boring. It was Marik who saw her begin to nod off and elbowed her gently in the side.

"Tired?" he asked smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him, but nodded. "Well then why don't you go to bed? I can tell you a bedtime story."

She glared at him. "Aren't I a little old for stories?"

"Fine...but I have such a good one about Bakura." he whispered.

Hotaru immediately perked up. She loved hearing stories about the legendary Thief King. Marik smiled when he saw her change in attitude. They both excused themselves and went up to Hotaru's room. The girl quickly jumped onto her bed and grabbed a pillow she could hug and rest her head on. Marik lay at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

Hotaru grew impatient. "Well are you going to tell the story or not?"

"Alright, alright. Lets see where to begin?" he thought for a moment. "It was just last summer when Egypt was at it's hottest. The tomb of Pharaoh Horemheb was as silent as the night. The place was empty of life, except for the snakes and rats. However one other soul soon ventured in. It was Bakura. Skillfully he managed to sneak around the traps the Tomb Builders had made."

Marik continued on with the story as Hotaru listened. Marik always told the best stories. Either they were of the tomb's secrets, the Pharaoh's that once lived, or her favorite, the Thief King Bakura. Living mostly within the temple she rarely got to go out and here of such things. So it was always a treat when Marik was able to leave the tomb he protected to visit them.

The Tomb Keeper was nearly finished with it when Isis came into the room. Unlike her brother she disapproved of such stories. Especially the ones with Bakura in them. She glared at the two who gulped. Marik got off the bed.

"Well night Hotaru." he said, wanting to get out of there. Hotaru glared at him.

"Coward." she muttered under her breath. Then said a more clear. "Good night." to him. Quickly he left the room. The girl looked up at a still angry Isis.

"Hotaru how many times have I told you? You are not to ask Marik to tell you any more stories about Bakura." she said sternly.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "But Isis, he's just a myth. I know there's no such thing as the King of Thieves." Isis faltered a little. So Marik had still not yet told her the truth. Well in a way that was a good thing. With a sigh she helped Hotaru under the covers then sat on the bed next to her.

"Hotaru you are soon to become a priestess. When that time comes you will need to step up and take responsibilities. Not for only yourself, but for others. These stories have nothing to do with your destiny. So please stop with them."

Hotaru sighed and nodded. Isis gave her a smile then kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. The violet eyed girl just stared out of her window. The moon was nearly full. It reminded her of the time before she came to this place. A time where she wasn't much different from a thief.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**-told you it's not much 

**_Spirit_**-but it's a start. if you want more then Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	2. Memory filled Dream

**_Spirit_**-well here is the 2nd chappy for you all. This one is a little more interesting. 

**_Tenshi_**-the 3rd chap is where it really starts to take of though.

**_Spirit_**-but you got to read and review to this one first. then come Tuesday the next chap will be out.

Shout Out's!-

**Hoshiko Megami**-glad it caught your attention,and thanks for the review.

**pyro the dark angel**-been awhile since i heard from you. yeah it was kind of...slow, but it's a start. this ones more interesting i think though. thanks for the review!

Pairings-Hotaru/Bakura,  
Atem(yami)/Rei,  
Anzu/Tenshi

that's it so far. but i might add more.

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Hotaru sighed and nodded. Isis gave her a smile then kissed the top of her head before leaving the room. The violet eyed girl just stared out of her window. The moon was nearly full. It reminded her of the time before she came to this place. A time where she wasn't much different from a thief.

88 This Time 88

88 Hotaru's Dream/Memory 88

People ran around trying to get inside. A sand storm was approaching the small town of Kaphiri. They locked all their doors and shutters then disappeared from sight. Only two people remained outside. Two children no more than 11 huddled together with a thin sheet over them. One was Hotaru. The other was a ebony spiky haired boy with the same violet eyes as she.

"Tenshi do you think we'll be ok?" Hotaru asked, sobbing.

"I don't know. But look on the bright side...it's not raining." he replied. She glared at him. This was no time to be messing around.

Suddenly the sound of the wall of sand reached them. It was close, which sent shivers up their spines. Hotaru clung to her brother, afraid of what was to come. Tenshi held her tightly. He didn't look it, but he was scared too. Sand began to seep through the holes in the sheet. The two closed their eyes and waited for it to be over.

What only lasted for about five minutes seemed like an eternity to them. Finally the noise had stop, but neither would open their eyes. Sand covered their faces, so if they did it would get into their eyes. Tenshi did his best to push the sheet off of them. Using the building wall as a guide he found a barrel of water and pried it open.

Taking a handful of the water her poured it onto his face. The sand slid off and he was able to look around. He went back and guided Hotaru over, before rinsing her face off. The twins also drank from the barrel then looked around. Half the buildings were buried in sand.

"Do you think anyone else is alive?" Hotaru asked.

Tenshi grinned. "Hey if we survived with a hole filled sheet, I'm sure everyone else survived in their houses. The storm must have not been as bad as we thought."

Hotaru nodded. The two then did their best to dust all the sand off of their raggy clothes. They then went walking around to see if any food had been left outside for them to eat. Yes, the two were orphans. They had been living on the streets for nearly a year now.

They gathered what food they found then went back to the alley from which they came. "Wow, we scored nicely today. I'm actually happy there was a storm." Tenshi said eating a apple. Hotaru nodded.

"Yes, good thing we went to get it, cause the people are starting to come out." she said. The two looked out of the alley and froze. Horses were running around freely as well as other animals, but there was no people. "Do you think we should check one of the houses?"

Tenshi nodded and the two got up. They went inside a inn after nearly breaking down it's door. Quickly Tenshi covered Hotaru's eyes as he looked away. The people who had sought refuge with in the inn were all half buried. All of them were dead too.

"Tenshi what's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

There was a pause. "They're all...dead Hotaru." Hotaru moved his hands away and stared at the scene in shock.

"But...how? How come we survived and they didn't?" she asked, kneeling next to one of the corpses. It looked like they had breathed in the sand.

"I don't know. We better check and see if there are any survivors elsewhere." Hotaru nodded and got up. They went from house to house, but it was all the same. Everyone was dead.

"What do we do now Tenshi?"

"Let's bury the bodies. If we leave them out, then they'll start to rot and smell. Traders will soon come and find us." the two then got to work.

It was hard with just the two of them, but by nightfall it was all done. The two sat in the inn and ate silently. Both were still confused as to why they were the only ones who had survived. They had after all hidden from the storm under a thin holey sheet. It just didn't make sense. It also worried Hotaru that her brother was being so serious. He was never like this.

After the two were finished eating they went up the stairs to find a room they could sleep in. They found one and got all the sand off the bed. Finally they curled up in it and went to sleep. Both hoped that when they woke up, it had all been a bad dream.

88888

It wasn't a bad dream however, four days had passed since the storm. Still there was no sign of traders or passerby's. The two were surviving off the food in others houses and the clothes from the children who had died. Neither felt right about this. It was different when they would just steal the food and run, but now these people were dead.

Tenshi had some what gone back to his normal self, if you could call it normal. This made Hotaru happy, if only a little bit. Though they weren't really scared of not surviving, they did have enough food from all the houses as well as water. It was the fact that they were all alone. They were just 11 after all.

"Say Tenshi..do you think anyone will come tomorrow?" Hotaru asked.

The boy shrugged, " don't know, but I'm sure someone will come soon. The Pharaoh has to get his taxes after all." he said trying to reassure her. It was also to reassure himself.

That's when they saw a dust cloud over the horizon. Looking more closely they found it was a group of soldiers that were coming. The two smiled at each other then quickly got off the inns roof. Soon the soldiers road into the town and looked around. The twins hurried to them.

"What happened here? Where is everyone else?" the commander asked.

"They're all dead sir. We were hit with a sand storm about four days ago. My sister and I are the only survivors save a few animals." the commander dismounted and walked over to them. Hotaru hid behind Tenshi, but the boy did not show any fear for these men.

The commander smiled. "It's alright little girl, we aren't going to hurt you. Are you sure you are the only two still alive?" when they nodded he looked over his shoulder. "Isis!" he called.

Soon a woman no more than 17 years old stepped forward. "These two are to be in your care now. Treat them well."

She bowed her head. "Yes Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen." with that she walked over to the two and offered her hand to each. Hesitantly they took it and were lead over to an extra horse "what are your names?"

"I'm Hotaru, this is my brother Tenshi." the young girl said. She smiled at them.

"My name is Isis. I have a brother around your age. He might be a little older though." she said mounting the horse next to theirs.

"Is that man really the Pharaoh?" Hotaru asked, pointing to who they thought was just a commander.

Isis nodded, "yes, and that's is his son Atem." she motioned towards a young teenager riding just ahead of them. He turned back and smiled at them.

"Hi." he said. They said a hi back then soon were riding out of the city. The two looked back at it one last time. Soon it would be nothing more than a waste land. A place empty of life and hope. A place they would no longer have to struggle to survive in.

88 End Dream 88

"Hotaru wake up, we are leaving soon!" said Isis's voice behind the door.

Hotaru sat up and rubbed her head. Why had she dreamed that? It had been forever since those days. She was now a priestess in training and Tenshi was one of Atem's loyal guards. Sighing she got up and quickly went to change. There was no time for thoughts on that now. She and Isis would be going with Marik to the tomb to make more offerings. Isis would also be teaching her more about the rituals and such there as well.

"Hotaru are you done yet? Or do I have to drag you out?" came Marik's annoyed voice.

She opened the door and stormed out. "Well excuse me for over sleeping." she snapped as she stormed down the hall. The two siblings just looked at each other and shook their heads. Then they quickly caught up with her and soon were on their way to the tomb of the late Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen.

_**

* * *

Spirit- **_so now you know some of the twins pasts. 

_**Tenshi**_-aw i was such a cute little boy.

**_Spirit_**-...moving on. if you want the next chapter out Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	3. A Night In A Tomb

**_Spirit_**-well it's Tuesday so here is the update i promised. 

**_Tenshi-_** we also have a special note for you all too.

**_Spirit_**-yep and here it is:

**NOTE!-** I finally had an idea for a YYHSM crossover! it follows the plotline of Troy(the movie). it will be out whenever i get close to finishing it. i already have enough stories out as it is. but it will be a hotaru/hiei one! i'll post details on it later. if you haven't seen the moive, that's ok. you don't have to in order to understand the fic.

Shout Out's!-

**Hoshiko Megami**-i'm actually at a total dead end in that story. if you have any ideas please write them to me. but i'm glad you're likeling this fic and thanks for the review!

**pyro the dark angel**- oh well i hope this cheers you up. i hate school. i wish summer was back! can't this just be my career? writing fanfiction..guess not. oh well hope you like and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-aw your only in 8th grade! how cute! sorry i'm a junior in high school. sorry that your class isn't happy and it's ok. glad you lied it, and be nice to my brother Shadow! only i can be sarcastic to him...he'll just get confused if others are..hell he still gets confused with me. anyways thanks for the review! **_Tenshi_**-i think Shadow has a crush on me.**_ Spirit_**-and i think you're brain-dead.

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

She opened the door and stormed out. "Well excuse me for over sleeping." she snapped as she stormed down the hall. The two siblings just looked at each other and shook their heads. Then they quickly caught up with her and soon were on their way to the tomb of the late Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen.

88 This Time 88

The sun beat down on the group as they traveled through the hot desert. It had been nearly two hours since they set out to reach the tomb. Even though it was still morning the sun did not let up on it's heat. Soon the image of their destination appeared before them. It seemed like heaven to them.

"Hotaru you will come with me once we reach it alright?" Isis said. The violet eyed girl nodded before taking another gulp of water.

"Say Hotaru when do you actually become a full priestess?" Marik asked riding up alongside her.

She thought about it for a moment. "Not till some time next year. Why?"

"Just curious. It took Isis a lot longer to become a full priestess though." Hotaru thought about that. Yes it had taken Isis nearly 7 or so years to become that. Why was she taking less time? She doubted she was more dedicated to the job, after all she didn't exactly pay to much attention to it.

Rishid came over to them. "Perhaps it is because Isis will soon be needed more at the palace than at the temple. Hotaru is the only other priestess in training that could take her place." they nodded.

There was one problem though. Hotaru didn't want to be a priestess. She didn't really know what she wanted to be, but definitely not this. It was so boring and all you ever did was pray and make offerings. Not exactly a dream job of many. Plus you weren't allowed to have a family. Only priests could.

"Well guess I'm lucky aren't I?" she asked sarcastically. The two shook their heads at her but still smirked.

They soon reached the tomb and gave their horses to the stable hands. Hotaru followed the priestess inside to a large room filled with gold, food, and clothes. It was for the Pharaoh in the afterlife. The adjoining room was the one that held the Pharaoh. These two rooms was where they would be doing the offerings.

"Well shall we get started Hotaru?" Isis asked. The girl sighed and nodded. It was going to be a long day for them. Quickly the two got all that was required and set to work.

Hotaru looked at the inscriptions on the walls as she brought in a basket of bread. "Hey Isis, can I read this?"

Isis looked up to see what she meant. "Later, right now we need to get going." Hotaru nodded and followed her with her basket. Truthfully she doubted she would have time throughout the day. Therefore she would have to make her own.

88888

It was late at night. A figure swiftly moved from shadow to shadow with in the tomb. Careful not to set off any of it's many traps. Silently they entered the next room where the old Pharaoh's body was kept. The person had no interest in that though, and made their way into the next room adjoining this one. They grabbed a torch and held it up to the large wall. The light reflected off their face showing it belonged to Hotaru.

Yep, she had snuck out to come and read the inscriptions. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to. She wasn't going to steal anything, she just wanted to read the stories on the walls about the Pharaoh. She also wondered if she and Tenshi were mentioned in here. Though she doubted it, she couldn't help but look.

"There's so many." she said as she looked at it all. "It is possible that the town we came from is mentioned."

A thought then made her cringe. What if Isis found her in here? She would be in so much trouble. Oh well. Isis told her she could read these later, and it was later. Therefore she was in no wrong. Still you never could tell with Isis.

"I'll just stay for a little while then." she told herself as she scanned over it all. "Lets see, where should I begin?"

A gleam from the torch light caught her eye and she turned around. There in the center of the room was a stand with a priceless red stone in the middle. It was called Painite and had been given to the late Pharaoh as a gift. Curiosity got the better of her so she went over to examine it. An inscription was placed on it's stand.

She began to red what it said. It just explained where it came from and who had given it to the Pharaoh. It was a gift for peace between Egypt and Lydia. Carefully she picked it up to look at it more closely. It was about the size of a chicken egg and weighed as much as a saddle did.

"Heavy little thing aren't you." she whispered. A wind blew into her face, ruffling her hair. Something told her she needed to hide, so she did so quickly. Something wasn't right and it sent shivers up her spine. It was then that her torch blew out, leaving her in complete darkness.

88888

Three men sat on the hill overlooking the tomb. The one in the middle smirked. His wild white hair blew lazily from the soft wind of the night. It was to dark to see his eye color but they must have been a red-brown color of some sort. The great horse under him fidgeted, and he patted it's neck.

"Why are we robbing this tomb? The tomb keepers are back and so are a few guards since two priestesses are with them." Asked the man to his left. He had brown hair that stuck out in almost every direction. His chocolate brown eyes looked down at the place.

"Because Jabari, since the two priestesses are there all the traps have been turned off. All we have to do is make sure we don't wake anyone up." he explained.

The guy to his right smirked. "It's amazing there are still tombs for you to rob Bakura." a smirk grew on the King of Thieves face as well.

"I know. Now lets go." he kicked his horse into a soft trot and the three rode down the hill.

When they reached the tomb door they dismounted and went in. Jabari grabbed a torch and followed his leader through the many halls. Soon they came upon the room filled with all the Pharaoh's belongings. Though the gold was tempting, the person just walked past it till they reached the center of the room. However what they were looking for was not there.

"What?" Bakura gasp when he walked up to the stand that once held the Painite. "Why isn't it here?"

A squishing sound made all three turn and see a short haired girl trying to get away. She had stepped on a piece of rotten bread on her way to the exit. Instantly Bakura forced her up against the wall and held a dagger to her throat. She gulped and looked up at him fearfully. From her clothes he guessed she was one of the priestesses.

"Alright priestess, you have ten seconds to tell us were the Painite is." he hissed.

"What are you talking about? What's a Painite?" she asked, trying to buy herself time to come up with an escape plan.

He growled at her. "Don't play dumb with me priestess. You know where it's at. Now tell me."

Her fearful look was quickly replaced with a glare. "And if I don't? Then you'll what? Kill me? That's fairly smart, cause then you won't find it." he was a little surprised by her change in attitude, but quickly recovered.

"Mouthy little thing. Lets see how well you talk when I begin to cut off your fingers one by one." he said with a smirk.

She still only glared at him. Suddenly the sound of footsteps reached their ears and Bakura quickly rushed them to hide in the shadows. His men also did the same. The guards must have heard them. The thief covered Hotaru's mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream. She struggled to get loose which was causing some noise.

"Stop that or I'll kill you." he threatened.

She didn't stop, she had to let the guards know that these thieves were here. That's when she saw it. The double T scar on the right side of the mans face. Marik had told her about that scar. It belonged to the Thief King Bakura. This man was him? The Thief King really existed?

Bakura, seeing as how she had stopped resisting, took his hand away from her mouth. She just stared up at him in shock. "Y-you're...Bakura?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow then nodded. Big mistake, for then she was about to scream for help. So the man did the only thing that he knew would shut her up. Hotaru's eyes widened and a shiver went up her spine when Bakura's lips suddenly crashed into hers.

**_

* * *

Spirit-_** well that's all until Thursday. 

**_Tenshi_**-Why that!

**_Spirit_**-Tenshi chill! geez, you're starting to sound like Vegeta.i told you this isn't the same Bakura as in my last fic.

**_Tenshi_**- i know...but still.

**_Spirit_**- :_sighs_: anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	4. The Lecherous Thief

**_Spirit_**-Thrusday has arrived! 

**_Tenshi_**- which means another chapter! Yeah!

**_Spirit_**- hope you all enjoy it!

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- **_Tenshi_**-hey you stole my name! **_Spirit_**-no she didn't. she's calling herself Hiei's shadow angel. anyways sorry for the cliffy, but here's the next chap. yep..i'm old..i'm 17, that's old (to me anyways). anyways yeah Tenshi's starting to get a little protective over Hotaru..i need to find a way to stop that. well glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Rei Minamino**- i hope you see there are two chapters. anyways i'm glad you like it. Rei will come in next chappy, but she still doesn't meet Taru yet. well thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Bakura, seeing as how she had stopped resisting, took his hand away from her mouth. She just stared up at him in shock. "Y-you're...Bakura?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow then nodded. Big mistake, for then she was about to scream for help. So the man did the only thing that he knew would shut her up. Hotaru's eyes widened and a shiver went up her spine when Bakura's lips suddenly crashed into hers.

88 This Time 88

When the sound of the soldiers was gone. Bakura broke away from her and looked around the room to make sure they had completely left. Hotaru was completely red in the face and was gasping for air. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she covered her mouth with her hand. He had kissed her! The King of Thieves had kissed her! She didn't know whether she should be happy she got her first kiss by her favorite bed time story, disgusted, or angry.

"You look a little red." she heard Bakura tease. Her violet eyes glared up at him.

"You...you ...disgusting pig!" she whispered loudly. "Why did you do that?"

He smirked at her. "Cause if I were to cover your mouth with my hand you would still be heard. That was the only sure way to keep you silent."

This was an outrage! That no good thief was going to pay for this. She didn't know how yet, but she wanted to be the one to do it. He only kissed her so he wouldn't get caught. That was low, and just plain rude. Her first kiss had been stolen away by this jerk.

"Bakura the guards aren't gone yet. They know the girl is missing." Jabari said coming over to them.

The other man did to. "They have the main exit sealed off." Bakura cursed under his breathe. This girl was causing him all sorts of problems.

"I can show you another way out." all three's eyes grew wide and they turned to face her. Hotaru fidgeted under there stare. What the hell was she doing now? Damn her mouth! Bakura then grabbed her by her shoulders.

"And why should we trust you?" she only glared at him.

"Cause I'm the only chance of surviving you've got." the sound of the guards was approaching.

After a moments hesitation he nodded. Hotaru got up and walked over to the other wall. Pushing on it a secret door opened. Thanks to Marik she knew where it was. Though she didn't think he would be to happy with her if he found out she used it to help these men escape. Quickly the three men followed her in and closed the door behind them.

She lead them through a few halls then soon opened another door. After checking if the coast was clear, they crept out. They went to another door and went in that as well. It seemed like forever before they finally made it outside. Hotaru left the door propped open with her shoe.

"There you see. I told you I would get you out." she said.

Bakura stepped towards her. "I'm curious as to why though. You are a priestess after all."

"Well you weren't able to steal anything so this is for that. Now get out of here before the guards come." a smirk formed on his face. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Painite stone. Hotaru's eyes widened and she checked her own pocket where she had placed the stone before.

Looking back up at him she glared. "You ungrateful dirty thief give that back!" she cried and tried to get it. He just held it out of her reach though.

"You know for a priestess you certainly say some nasty things."

She tried jumping to get the stone but that didn't work either. "So? I helped you escape and this is how you repay me?"

He shrugged. "I'm a thief what can I say?"

"Try a thank you, and give it back!" again she tried to jump but this time he caught her around the waist. Swiftly he gave her another kiss, though this one was more gentle. Hotaru blushed and backed away from him in surprise. He chuckled then mounted his horse and slipped the stone back into his pocket.

"There was my thank you, but I'm afraid I like this stone far too much to just give it to you. However I do hope we meet again priestess." with that he turned his horse around and the three thieves rode off.

Hotaru watched them go, then stomped her foot. How could she let him get away like that? Why did she even let him escape? So what if he was her favorite story topic, he was still a thief. Oh how stupid she felt.

The worse part is, that she was going to have to lie to the others. There was no way she could tell them what she just did. Argh this had to be one of the worsts nights of her life. And the worst part of it was, it was all her fault. Soon a group of guards turned the corner and spotted her. One walked over and checked to see if she was harmed.

"Priestess Hotaru are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Bakura escaped though. He made me show him another way out. He also took the Painite stone." she half lied.

They nodded and one escorted her back to her room. The others would search for the thief for awhile. The violet eyed girl barely got any sleep though. The guards had told the others what happened. The lie was already spreading. Not much she could do about it right now though. Sure she could always tell the truth, but really what good would come of it?

88888

The next day all but the Tomb keepers left. Hotaru said her good byes to Marik and Rishid before mounting up and riding out. Though the visit had been short it was usually what they got. Marik and the others had to stay within the tomb, and she was to stay at the temple. It sucked, but that was they way it was.

However upon returning to the temple the group got a big surprise. Pharaoh Atem was sitting outside on the steps talking with Tenshi. The two looked up and smiled at the group. Soon they had dismounted, went over, and bowed to Atem. The young pharaoh just rolled his eyes at this.

"How many times do I have to tell you? None of you need to do that when I visit." he said with a smirk. Isis's cheeks turned a little red, she had forgotten. Hotaru did her best to hold in her giggle at the older woman.

Suddenly the violet eyed girl was being crushed. "Sissy! I'm so happy to see you!" Tenshi cried. Hotaru struggled and was soon out of his grasp. Then she proceeded to gasp for the air he had squeezed out of her. Atem laughed at this which earned him a glare from the violet eyed girl.

"So Atem to what do we owe this visit?" Isis asked.

He sighed. "Anzu, she wanted to come here. She's already inside praying, but wishes to speak with you as soon as possible." Isis nodded and the two went in, leaving the twins alone.

Tenshi cat grinned at is sister. "So I hear you had a fateful encounter with the King of Thieves." at this Hotaru blushed.

"How...how did you learn about that so quickly?" she asked. She just hoped her twin didn't know about the two kisses Bakura had given her.

"Some of the tomb guards left during the night and reported it to the palace...Why are you all red?" he asked.

Hotaru quickly covered her face. "No reason! It's just hot out here. Don't you think it's hot?"

"Um...not really...Then again I am more in the shade." she sighed, her brother was a complete idiot. How he became one of Atem's most trusted guards, she would never know. Quickly she decided to change the subject.

"So when are Atem and Anzu due to marry?"

Tenshi tried to recall the date. Which left a long moment of silence. Finally he remembered. "Ah yes! In about a month, maybe less." Hotaru nodded.

It seemed so weird that Atem was getting married. They had known each other for five years now and had been through a lot together. Like when his father died. That day had scared her, for it was the first time she actually saw the boy cry. He always acted tough, and was getting into all sorts of trouble. Especially with Tenshi.

But that day made her realize that he was just like her, a human with fragile emotions. The only problem with the marriage was, it had been arranged. Anzu was a good friend of Atem's, but that's just it, they only wanted to be friends. At least it wasn't someone neither of them could stand. Just that, it was like getting married to someone who was more like a sibling to you.

"Hey I'm hungry! Lets go inside and find something to eat!" Tenshi chimed. Hotaru sighed and nodded. The violet eyed boy jumped for joy, before racing off ahead of her.

"How am I related to him again?" Hotaru asked herself. Shrugging she then followed her twin in.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- that's all till Saturday. i hope you all enjoyed it.

**_Tenshi_**- yeah! i came in.

**_Spirit_**- :_sighs_: yes Tenshi we know. anyways Please Review! Ja ne.

Death


	5. The Sorcerous, and The Priestess

**_Spirit_**-finally the weekend. how i love them so. 

**_Tenshi_**- sleepy sleepy

**_Spirit_**-then go to bed! anyways here's the next chapter you wanted, hope you like.

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- i shudder at the thought of all that. i'm actually the only one who can control him, so maybe if you were his siter, you could do the same. at first i thought i was going to go bald too...now i just laugh at him when he does something stupid, which is 24/7. i still feel old. i'm older then almost all of my friends. the only ones older than me are a few of the seniors. but you're right, at least i'm not 60. well glad you like and thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**- ok, thanks for telling me. i hope everything works out for you too. glad you like them, and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-wasn't it, just imagine if it had been your first kiss...i don't know if i would be angry or not, because ocme on, it is bakura after all. lol anyways you'll just have to wait and see how my baka brother responds...if he does at all. oh..hope you and your friend don't fail. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Hey I'm hungry! Lets go inside and find something to eat!" Tenshi chimed. Hotaru sighed and nodded. The violet eyed boy jumped for joy, before racing off ahead of her.

"How am I related to him again?" Hotaru asked herself. Shrugging she then followed her twin in.

88 This Time 88

The commander of a small patch of troops laughed. Taking another swig of his beer, he coughed some ,then tossed the flask to a soldier standing next to him. The news this little sorceress carried amused him. Wiping the remainder of his drink off his beard, he sat up more straight, and stared at her. She did not meet his gaze, nor did she fidget from his stare. She would not show him any of her emotions. He didn't deserve to see any side of her.

Her long raven hair flew slightly behind her as she stared into the small fire within the campground. For nearly six months now she had been with these men. They were part of the Pharaoh's army. Though she doubted the Pharaoh knew much about their "tactics". These men acted worse than thieves. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if thieves also had more manners than them.

"Come now woman. We are some of the Pharaohs most trusted troops. He will not be coming to kill us." she glared at him.

"You think to highly of yourself. He will stop you and your men from harming anyone else. And my name isn't woman. It's Rei."

The soldiers laughed. "If the Pharaoh really didn't trust us then why did he make us one of his top troops?"said one.

"I think the girl is lying boss." said another.

Rei threw her glare at all of them. "If you don't want to believe me that's fine. All I saw was the Pharaoh's men in the camp and killing all of you pigs!"

The commander grunted. "Whatever witch! Just get out of my sight before I become angry." a soldier came and roughly pulled Rei to her feet before dragging her off to her tent.

He threw her in there then presumed guarding it. Grumbling she got up and dusted off her red dress. If only he didn't have that other shaman, then she could torch the whole place. But no that stupid Shaman had to bind most of her powers within her. Now all she could do was have visions. What good is that to her?

Well it did some good. A smirk came to her face as she remembered seeing the pharaoh's other piece of his army come and kill that bastard commander and his men. She didn't see herself in it however. Was she dead? It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that these men paid for what they did.

"Hopefully I get to live long enough to see them die though." she whispered to herself before laying down on her cot. It was real late and that vision had tired her out. Normally she would just wait for one, but the commander was forcing her to have them. Her body and mind weren't used to that.

"Oh well...soon he'll get his...then maybe I can go back to my village." she said as she began to nod off. Finally sleep over took her.

88888

The next day Atem, Anzu, and Tenshi left. So once again Hotaru was bored out of her mind. She should feel lucky though. First she got to see Marik and Rishid, then the next day Atem, and Tenshi. That was more visits than she got in a month. With a heavy sigh she went back to sweeping around the alter. Soon Isis came into the room with a little piece of paper in her hand.

"Hotaru there you are. I need you to do some shopping for me." she said handing the paper and a bag of coins over to the girl.

Hotaru looked at the items then back up at the woman. "Why me?"

"A midwife needs my help with a woman who's in labor. I must hurry to them now. Can I count on you?" she asked as she ran back towards the door.

Hotaru called out a yes and soon the woman was gone. Looking down at the paper she found it was a list. There wasn't much on it, so she wouldn't be out to long. Then again that was a bad thing for her. Setting down the broom she went to change out of her work clothes, fetched a basket then went into town.

The streets were crowded as usual. People called out for others to buy their products, while others just walked around casually. It didn't take long for the violet eyed girl to find the first item on her list. Darn this was going to take no time at all. She wanted to stay out of that temple longer then just twenty minutes.

Well at least she does get to be out. And maybe she can stay out a little after her shopping. Delivering a baby wasn't always fast, so Isis probably wouldn't be back for a half hour anyways. She smiled to herself then went on with looking at the stands for anything else on the list. Like she thought, the shopping didn't take long.

"Lets see." she said to herself. "I still need some wine and four candles. Easy enough."

With that she found a stand and purchased the two items. Now she had time to herself. Though she wasn't counting on one thing to happen. While passing by an alley someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the shadows. Once they were behind a building the person threw her against the wall. Opening her eyes she found she was surrounded by four men.

"Hello their cutie. What are you doing out all alone?" one asked, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

Hotaru glared at him. "I'm just doing some shopping. Now leave me alone or I'll be sure to tell the Pharaoh about this." she threatened. The men just laughed. One stepped up beside her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"And what if you're not alive to do such a thing?" he whispered in her ear, before licking it.

Without even thinking she slapped him. There was a pause for a moment, then the guy turned to look at her with an expression of pure anger. He grabbed a handful of her hair, causing her to cry out in the sudden pain. Another came over with a knife and grabbed the top part of her dress. With a smirk he put the knife up to it.

"This won't take long dear." he said, and was about to cut her dress open.

Before he could a red blur suddenly grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm till it snapped. The man who had her hair released her and charged at the blur. It just punched him in the stomach then threw him at his friends. The men grunted and shoved their comrade off. Both brought out knifes and charged, but their attacker didn't move from its spot. Instead it waited until they were just close enough then jumped up and kicked one in the head before jumping down on the other.

All but the first two men were knocked out. The figure walked over to them and kneeled to their level. "I'm going to make this very clear for you. This woman is mine. Touch her again, and I'll skin you all alive."

They nodded fearfully then grabbed their comrades and rushed out of the alley. That's when the figure got up, and turned to face Hotaru. "Hello priestess."

The violet eyed girl gasped. "Bakura? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass it seems. Don't you know how to stay out of trouble?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. They were the ones who grabbed me off the street...Wait what did you mean I'm yours? I belong to no one!" he stepped towards her, and she stepped back into the wall.

"Oh and I thought after saving your hide you would've change your mind." he said, he was now an inch away from her.

"Bakura don't you dare try anything on me or else." she threatened.

His smirk just grew. "Or else you'll what? Scream? We know how well that worked out the last time you tried to." a blush crept onto the violet eyed girl's face. This guy had no shame.

"I'm not yours! This should be considered as you paying me back for helping you the other night."

"Aw yes, the other night. Wasn't that wonderful darling?" he said with a wink.

Hotaru was now beat red. "You pervert!" she cried and tried to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"My don't we have a temper? Alright I'll stop embarrassing you." with that he released her and stepped away.

The young girl let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding. This guy was such a lech! How dare he say such things to her. It almost made her want to gag. Something was waved in front of her then. Looking up she saw it was her basket of groceries. Bakura had picked it all up and was now giving it back to her. She excepted it and nodded a thanks.

"You really should be more careful. Not everyone is as generous as me." he then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" she called out, the thief stopped and glanced back at her. "Thank you..for saving me."

The smirk appeared back on his face. "As you said before, I was only repaying my dept to you. See you around priestess." he turned back around and waved before disappearing when he turned the corner. Hotaru waited a little while longer before quickly getting back onto the market street and heading home.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- i can't tell if i like him, or hate him 

_**Spirit**_- Bakura does have that affect on people...same with Seto. anyways if you want the next chapter out tomorrow, Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	6. Black Troop

**_Spirit_**-Great, it's back to school tomorrow. why are weekends so short? ...oh well. 

**_Tenshi_**- look on the bright side! it's not raining.

**_Spirit_**-then there is no bright side, cause i like the rain. anyways heres the next chapter, i hoe you all enjoy it. also Hotaru is not in this chapter. it's mostly centered around Tenshi.

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- isn't he great? i saw it too! i was so happy. needless to say it's very...entertaining. Naruto kind of reminds me of Tenshi. Tenshi likes to pull a lot of pranks, and of course neither of them is too smart. though sadly i think Naruto is still more smarter then Tenshi. oh well. wel here it is and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-isn't he? i think he's just an angel. lol jk. Shadow be quiet. anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**-well here is the next chapter for yah. glad you liked the last one and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

The smirk appeared back on his face. "As you said before, I was only repaying my dept to you. See you around priestess." he turned back around and waved before disappearing when he turned the corner. Hotaru waited a little while longer before quickly getting back onto the market street and heading home.

88 This Time 88

The sun was setting on the desert sands. A cool night breeze blew into Tenshi's hair. A smile spread on his face as he watched the stars begin to appear in the sky. He was sitting on the roof of the palace. Inside you could hear the others chatting away and eating. As well as a few guards outside talking amongst themselves. It was just another night for them.

It had been forever since he last had time to himself. The Pharaoh had been moving around a lot lately. And as his main guard, it was his duty to stick close to him. Finally they were back at the palace and able to rest for awhile. Though in a way he wished he wasn't here. This was because Anzu was here mostly. Soon the sound of footsteps echoed over the roof top.

Turning he saw a grinning Haruka approach him. She was a long time friend of his who was a servant at the palace. Though mostly she was just his training partner. Most men found this amusing, and thought Tenshi to be weak. In truth she was the only one that Could provide a challenge for him. Others had went up against her, and failed miserably.

"The breeze is nice huh? It's happy with us." she said standing next to him. Tenshi nodded.

Haruka always had a special connection with the wind. It told her things in its own way, and she listened. The same with the others and other elements. Michiru, one of the palaces musicians, could tell when water was around. And Setsuna, a seamstress in the palace, always knew what was going to happen, though never told anyone. He had a special connection too, though it was one he didn't want to admit. Hotaru most likely had it, but she had never been around...when someone had died.

"So, trying to hide from the Pharaoh are we?" Haruka asked sitting down next to the violet eyed boy.

Tenshi shook his head. "Not really. I just wanted to watch the sunset...and get away from everybody. I can't stand still that long in that damned throne room! I'll go even more crazy then I already am...if that's possible."

Haruka laughed at this. It was hard for Tenshi to do a lot of things, and she doubted there was more insanity left for him to gain. "So how is your sister doing?"

"Fine...I think...Was she fine?" he asked himself, trying to remember the state she was in when he saw her. Haruka had a sweat-drop behind her head. "I remember... red."

She blinked. "Red?"

"Yep! She was red!" he said happily.

"Ok...did she get a sunburn?"

"No."

... "so then she was angry?"

"No."

"Was she blushing about something?"

"...I don't think so." Haruka sighed. She probably already had said the right answer...he just didn't remember.

With a sigh, she stood up and headed back for the trap door they came from.

"Anyways, I came to tell you Atem wishes to see you. I think it has something to do with one of his troops they had been out of contact with for awhile." with that she disappeared and closed the door.

Tenshi frowned. What had happened to the troop? Were they killed off by something? Maybe they just forgot to check in. No, not even he did that. Something didn't feel right here. Standing up he dusted off his pants and got off the roof. He would just have to see what was up with the Pharaoh.

88888

The Thief King pushed open the swinging doors of a run down inn. Its musty smell welcomed him. He was used to it by now. The place had been abandoned long ago when a drought came to the area. However now it served as a home for him and his band of thieves.

The room was crowded with mostly men, but a few female thieves sat in the corner together. Most were just wives of other thieves. The men smiled at him and a man with curly red hair offered him a seat. Nodding a thanks he sat it in and relaxed his body. A group of them all crowded around him in there own chairs. They were waiting to hear what happened in the town.

Finally the Jabari broke the silence. "So Bakura how did it go? You usually don't take that long to go into town for any news. Did the guards see you or something?"

The man just shook his head. "No...but I saw someone." most of the men looked confused while the others just waited. Bakura turned to Jabari and the other man that had accompanied him to the tomb of the last pharaoh. "Do you remember that priestess we meet at Akhenamkhanen's tomb?"

The two smirked and nodded. "I found her being harassed in an alley."

"Well did you help her? Or are your really That sick?" the other man asked.

Bakura threw him a mock glare. "I'm not like you. And yes I did help her. I've gotta say though...that girl is way too amusing."

"Did you toy with her again?" Jabari asked. A devilish smirk formed on the Thief King's face, and the other men laughed. That was an obvious yes.

"So are you going to see her again?" asked one of the men around him.

He just shrugged. It was by accident really that he had saw her today. Instead of sticking to the busy streets where someone might recognize him, he chose to go through the back alleys. That of course was when he saw her being harassed by the four men. With a sigh he grabbed a tankard of water and drained it. Then the thief got up.

"I'm going to go to bed. Wake me if anything happens." he said before leaving. The band of thieves just watched him go then went back to drinking and talking.

Bakura lay in his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Why did he feel like something bad was soon to happen? He had never felt like this before. Maybe his next steal would go wrong or something. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. Grunting he rolled to his side and tried to sleep, however it did him no good. The feeling wouldn't stop, until whatever happened, happened.

88888

Tenshi walked into the throne room. Inwardly he grimaced at all the serious faces. He hated when things got serious, cause then there was no time for any fun. Finally he reached the steps to the throne and got on one knee. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"You summoned me Pharaoh?" he asked. Normally he didn't have to comply to such formalities, but while around others it was required of him. Boy, did he hate them though!

Atem nodded and looked at him with a depressed expression. "Yes, you will accompany me to find the Black Troop that has gone missing. I need you to gather up your men and be ready by morning." Tenshi nodded.

"Pharaoh Atem, you should send a search party. It is not safe for you to go out and look for them." High Priest Shada said.

"No, they are my soldiers, therefore I will help find them."

Tenshi knew a dismissal when he heard it. Silently he got up bowed and turned to go assemble his men. Just as he left the throne room and started to walk down the hall a hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist. Before he could do anything the hand pulled him into a dark room.

"Help Kidnapper!" he cried. The hand released his wrist to cover his mouth.

"Tenshi shh. It's me" said a hushed voice. A candle was then lit and Tenshi could see the person was Anzu.

"Anzu? Why did you grab me?...and why are we in a closet?" he asked looking around the cramped room. The two were almost touching.

Anzu looked at the floor. "The weddings coming up soon. We won't be able to see each other alone anymore..." Tenshi's expression changed to that of sadness.

He tried to put on a small smile for her though. "Don't worry. We can still be friends..."

"That's not what I want though!" she cried as tears came to her eyes. The violet eyed boy sighed and hugged her.

"I know, but it's all we can do. Your father and Atem's had arranged the marriage years ago. And now that Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen is gone, Atem feels even more pressured to follow his fathers wishes." he explained, she just cried onto his shoulder.

Tenshi rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Anzu please don't cry." he whispered. She nodded and pulled away to wipe her eyes. Tenshi slightly smiled. "That's better. You look prettier when you don't have water raining out of your eyes that make them all puffy and red."

Anzu glared at him and punched his shoulder. He pouted and rubbed where she had hit him. "I was only kidding."

She sighed. "Well I guess I better go now. Setsuna's probably looking for me." she said and was about to open the door after blowing out the candle. Tenshi caught her around the waist and held her close to him. Quickly he placed a gently kiss on her lips and smiled. "I don't think I'll get another chance to do that again. So I had to one last time." Anzu smiled and nodded. She hugged him then left the closet. After about three minutes the violet eyed boy also left and went to tell his men the news.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- so anzu's having an affair with me? 

**_Spirit_**- technically it's cheating. they aren't married yet, so it wouldn't be an affair. but yeah basically that's it. well hope you all liked the chapter. Please Review and i'll see you Tuesday! Ja ne

Death


	7. Dreams, Flirts, and Slaves

**_Spirit_**- This next chapter will have a lot going on so sorry if it's a bit hard to follow. 

**_Tenshi_**- ...i dont know what to say..

**_Spirit_**-well that's a first, anyways hope you all like it!

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- lol, that's ok. i can't always get around to reviewing when i read stories to, but i do the next day. thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**-yep, thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-thankys, glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**-scary isn't it? and Vegeta you are NOT a good role model...more like a violent one. it's ok, do you still want me to get Tenshi on a sugar high for yah? you know i'm always willing to do that. anyways thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

She sighed. "Well I guess I better go now. Setsuna's probably looking for me." she said and was about to open the door after blowing out the candle. Tenshi caught her around the waist and held her close to him. Quickly he placed a gently kiss on her lips and smiled. "I don't think I'll get another chance to do that again. So I had to one last time." Anzu smiled and nodded. She hugged him then left the closet. After about three minutes the violet eyed boy also left and went to tell his men the news.

88 This Time 88

88 Hotaru's Dream/Memory II 88

Hotaru and Tenshi quickly hid under the table. Shouts were heard in the other room and their mother's cries echoed through the house. The two began to cry as their father cursed and threw things across the room. Tenshi tried to comfort his sister, but was failing due to his own fear.

"How can you stand by those monsters?"they heard their father shout.

"They aren't monsters! They're our children! Just because they're different does not make them anything other than human! Why are you so unreasonable?" a load slap was heard, and the two heard their mother hit the floor.

"Don't talk to me like that woman! I want those brats gone by the end of this week, or I'll get rid of them myself!"

Hotaru looked up at her brother, "Why does papa wish to hurt us Tenshi? Why?" she cried leaning onto his shoulder. Tenshi didn't know how to answer this. The two waited till it got quiet and slipped out from under the table. They heard the door slam and quickly ran to see if their mother was unharmed.

A woman in her late 20's sat on a chair weeping. Her dress was torn in several places, her long black hair pooled around her, free from it's usual band. Sad puffy brown eyes looked up at them, pleading for the pain to stop. Hotaru walked over to her and placed her hand on the woman's arm. A soft violet light engulfed them and soon all the wounds their mother had received were gone.

"I don't know what I would do without you Hotaru." she spoke in a soothing voice, and kissed the top of the girls head. Tenshi walked over and she gave him a kiss too. Tears still ran down her beautiful face, but she quickly wiped them away and got up.

"Silly me, look at the time. I better be getting our dinner ready." she said and went into the kitchen. The twins followed.

"Mom, why won't you get rid of us? Daddy would be happy again, and won't hit you anymore." Tenshi said.

She turned to them and smiled. "Because I love you two. I could never do such a thing...and if daddy doesn't like it, well, then we can leave and be together forever. In a place were we'll always be happy."

88 End Dream 88 sorcerous

Hotaru awoke with a start. Sweat trickled down her body as she gasped for air. Again she had a dream about her past. Why were such things coming back to her? She didn't want to remember all those painful days and nights. Life was good to her now, she enjoyed it. Could they be reminding her of how she came to this life? That didn't make any sense.

Sighing she got out of bed and pulled the curtains away from the window. The sun had just begun to rise, bringing the new day. The violet eyed girl stretched some then walked over to her wardrobe and changed. After she was all finished she went downstairs to join Isis for breakfast. Much to her surprise, the priestess wasn't up yet.

After thinking it over she decided to see what was keeping her. Hotaru went to her room and knocked gently on the door. No reply came, so she knocked a little harder. Still nothing. Grumbling she opened the door. "Isis? Are you in here?" she asked.

"Hotaru?" came a weak voice. The violet eyed girl looked to the bed and saw Isis just beginning to wake up.

She grinned. "And you call me the lazy one. Get up the sun has already begun to rise."

"Ugh, why can't I sleep for a little longer?" she asked before yawning. Hotaru looked at her confused. She had never seen Isis like this before.

"Isis are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

The priestess shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. I had to go out late last night. The woman who had the baby had fallen ill, and the midwife needed my help in healing her."

"Oh well then just sleep in. We'll have a free day today." Hotaru said with a grin. Isis raised an eyebrow and sat up.

"Nice try, but you're not getting out of your chores. Go eat your breakfast...then if you finish your chores early you can have the day off." with a smile the girl left the room and went back to eat her food quickly.

It took the girl just the morning to complete everything. She changed into more comfortable clothes then went out to the town. Now she could stay out as long as she wanted, which of course suited her just fine. As long as she stayed clear of alleys. It was just after lunch and the streets weren't as crowded as they once were. The reason being it was too hot.

Sticking to the shade, Hotaru made her way around the place. Looking at all the trinkets and gizmos that the merchants were selling. Having no money made her grumble. No money, meant no buying. She would just have to look around, then come back when she got some.

She jumped when she felt a warm breathe touch her ear. "Nice day isn't it priestess?"

Whirling around she came face to face with a hooded Bakura. "You again?"

"Yes me. Well I've got to say, I'm a bit shocked you came back here so soon. Most girls would have at least gone with another person." he said with a smirk.

She glared at him. "Well I'm not most girls. Besides I'm steering clear of all the alleys so no one can pull me in them."

"True, but what if they were like me, and didn't care?" he said getting really close to her. She blushed.

"Stop that you lech!" she said pushing him away. He just laughed at her. "Why are you always bugging me anyways? It's like you're some sort of stalker."

He grinned. "Maybe I am. Maybe I have a thing for cute, sassy, priestesses who help out thieves and steal."

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Then why'd you have the stone in your pocket?" Hotaru actually didn't know the answer to that one, or at least how to tell him.

Stomping her foot she replied, "I don't know, I was just looking at it and my torch went out. I must have done it unconsciously."

"Hm, now you see the only kind of person who would unconsciously stick something in their pocket like that would be a thief." he said. Hotaru just glared at him, then turned away and continued walking. Bakura smirked to himself and followed her. "Aw have I made you angry?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone. I don't want to be caught seen with you. People would get the wrong idea."

He got in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But why should we hide our love darling? Shouldn't we show it off to everyone and sing it to the world?"

Hotaru slapped his arm which made him let her go. She was no longer red from blushing, but from frustration. "We're not in love you fool. I meant they might think that I was a thief too."

"Well aren't you?"

"No!"

"Then you have nothing to fear." she looked up at him with confusion written on her face. What on Earth was he talking about? It didn't matter if she wasn't a thief. People would think she was. Even if she was proven innocent, her reputation and that of the temple's would be ruined. Sighing she looked away.

"I need to be getting back to the temple. Isis will start to worry." she said and turned to leave. He caught her wrist and turned her back to face him. Just like before he swiftly stole yet another kiss from her. The blush returned as he pulled away.

He smirked again. "Before you go, mind telling me your name, since you know mine?"

"Hotaru." she said, still in slight shock.

He winked at her then turned away. "See you again then, Hotaru." When the violet eyed girl finally snapped out of it he was gone. She hit her forehead with her palm. Darn it, she let him get away with it again! Why was that damned thief so interested in her anyways? There was nothing special about her, save a few things he didn't even know. Shacking her head she went back to the temple.

88888

It was late at night when an odd smell awoke the violet eyed girl. Sitting up she looked around but saw nothing. Sniffing the air again her eyes widened in realization. She smelled smoke! Quickly she threw the sheet off her and went to the window. The sight nearly sent her into shock. The whole city was burning. People were running everywhere trying to get out of the fires way. Men on horses were riding around killing the people who tried to escape.

"Hotaru!" turning she found a stunned Isis at the door. The priestess ran in, grabbed her hand, and ran out. "We have to get out of here and tell the pharaoh as soon as possible." she said.

Hotaru nodded and ran with her. Both pushed open the door that led to the courtyard but stopped. Five of the horsed men stood there waiting. Isis moved to be in front of the girl and glared at them. "What do you want? Why have you come here?"

They laughed at her false bravery. "Why we came here to get you of course." one said. Two dismounted and walked towards them.

"Run Hotaru!" Isis cried and pushed the girl back into the temple.

Hotaru did so and locked the doors once she was in. She didn't like leaving Isis out there, but she could handle herself. Plus she needed to warn Atem. Turning she ran to try and get to the back door. When she reached it though, the room was on fire. A wave of smoke washed over her and threw her into a cough fit.

Tears came to her eyes from the smoke and instinctively she backed away from it. What was she to do now? This was the only other way out. She could try a window, but they were surely watching those by now. However she couldn't stay there either. It looked like she would have to take her chances with those men. Running back to the other door, she found they had set fire to that as well.

Not waiting for it to get any bigger she quickly threw off the burning lock and slammed her body into it. It burst open and she tumbled out of it. After a moment of lying on the ground she propped herself up. The smoke was to much for the girl and she began coughing again. Laughter sounded and she looked up.

The men were still there. One had an unconscious Isis sitting in front of him on his horse. The other who was dismounted walked over and kneeled on the ground beside her. "Knew we'd be able to smoke you out. Well little mouse, seems you won't be getting away from us after all."

She glared up at him, and tried to hold down her coughs. "Who are you people?"

He smirked. "We're...slave traders. So guess what you are." Hotaru's glare intensified, however her vision began to blur. It was the effects of the smoke. It was making her light headed and dizzy. Before she could do anything, she blacked out.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- What was that! 

**_Spirit_**- calm down.it will become more clear in the next chapter. like i said, this was a busy chappy. anyways Please Review for the next on Thrusday. Ja ne

Death


	8. In a Cell and out of Hope

**_Spirit_**- Ello all! yeah another Thrusday! 

**_Tenshi_**- it means it's close to the weekend!

_**Spirit**_-you know, this week went by fast...not that i'm complaining! i love it. anyways here's the next chappy!

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- welll glad you could follow. i hope you live...i don't want you dying on me now. especially when the story just started. well thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**-it's tomorrow!...no wait..it's Today!..you know what i mean. the day i update. anyways yes, poor them. this chaps even worse though. thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-ep! calm down. lol, glad you like it. i do my best with it. anyways thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**-i'm with Ra-chan. Shut Up Both Of You! unless you want to meet a sugared up Tenshi. yes Ra-chan Bakura is being straight..acutally it's called being a perv, but your way sounds nicer. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

**WARNING**!-This chapter contains abuse, indication of rape, and other things. it's not to bad, but i just thought i'd warn you guys ahead of time.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

He smirked. "We're...slave traders. So guess what you are." Hotaru's glare intensified, however her vision began to blur. It was the effects of the smoke. It was making her light headed and dizzy. Before she could do anything, she blacked out.

88 This Time 88

When Hotaru awoke her vision was still blurry. The world felt like it was spinning which made her stomach turn. With a moan she rolled onto her back and tried to get her focus. Soon she found herself starring up at a dark, dirty stone ceiling. The place smelled of blood and decay. Looking around, it became clear that she was in some sort of prison like cell.

Squeaking was heard from a few rats that were scurrying around elsewhere. With much effort Hotaru managed to sit up and lean back on the wall. Isis lay there next to her, still unconscious. More women were being held in the others cells. Why were they all there? Counting, Hotaru found there was 9 in all. No men, no children, just women. She also knew these weren't all the women that lived in the city either. This wasn't even half.

A few of the others were awake and looking around confused. Several were wounded, while others barely had a mark on them. One girl was even burned on her arms and neck. It was amazing she was even conscious. It was very clear she was in a lot of pain though. If only Hotaru could reach her, then she could heal her. But she was in the second cell over on the other side of the room.

All looked up when they heard a door open. Two men came walking in. One swinging a ring of keys on one finger and whistling. They stopped in the middle of the walkway. "Allo girls. Glad ter see some of ya up. Ya see we're looking for some entertainment tonight and was wonderin if any of ya would provide it?"

No one spoke, so they began to look inside each cell. They would unlock a few of the doors and pull one or two girls out. One came and pulled Hotaru out as well. They lined them up, holding out their swords incase they tried to run away. That of course would be a stupid thing to do. They had no idea where they were.

"Alright you lot. Ye will come with us and be suited more properly. Then when supper rolls around ye all are going to perform for all the men hear. Got it?" the other asked. None of the girls refused, but none agreed either. All were to scared to answer them. The men then tied each girl together and were about to lead them out of the dungeon.

"Wait!" they all looked back to see Isis standing at her cell door. "The girl, she is to young and inexperienced with such things. Please allow me to take her place."

Hotaru stared at Isis in confusion. The man with the keys walked over to the priestess and caught her chin in his hand. He proceeded to inspect her, then looked back at Hotaru. "Alright. Yer better lookin anyways." he said.

Immediately Hotaru was untied from the rest and thrown back into the cell. They pulled Isis out, and she took her place in the line. The violet eyed girl ran up to the bars and watched as the line of women were led out. All had their heads hung, and their eyes to the floor. Soon they were gone.

"You got lucky girl." came a voice. Hotaru looked to a woman in her 40's, who had a broken leg in the cell next to her. "That sister of your's saved ya from the fate she will now have to face."

"What are they going to do to them?" Hotaru asked.

The woman looked up at her with sad eyes. "I thought it was obvious...those men are going to have their way with them." Hotaru hung her head. She knew that, but she didn't want it to be true. Isis had sacrificed herself for her. Thought in a place like this..that wouldn't work forever.

"Crawl over here." Hotaru said and kneeled down. The woman did her best to do so. When in reach Hotaru placed her hands over the woman's leg and the purple light came. Soon the bone was healed.

"By the powers of Ra. You're a Healer, I thought those were just tales."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and leaned up against the bars. "I used to think a lot of things were just tales too. Now I don't know what's real and what's not anymore."

"Can you heal Timet? She needs help." said the woman who was with the burned one.

"I can't reach her. Plus if I completely heal her, the men will get suspicious. When I can I'll take away the pain and make sure you get no infection." Timet smiled and nodded a thanks to her.

The woman with the once broken leg looked at her. "What's your name girl? I'm Nuru. The one with Timet is my sister, Kline."

"I'm Hotaru. I was a priestess in training at the Temple of Isis. But I guess that's over now."

"Giving up on life already?" Nuru asked. "I thought that should be my job?"

A slight smile formed on the violet eyed girls face. "We're now slaves those men are going to sell. Even if we could get free, there is no Temple of Isis anymore. It's all just a pile of ash now."

"Then the Goddess will see to it that these men are punished for what they've done. I'm sure even the other Gods are angry." said Kline as she tore up her long dress to bandage Timet.

Hotaru nodded. For the first time in her life she would pray and mean it. Not just for herself, but for the other woman with her. Life was taking a turn for the worse. They needed to stay together if they wanted to survive. Hopefully they would survive.

88888

It was the next morning when the dungeon door was opened again. All looked up to see the other woman trudge in. Most looked to be in shock, while others looked about ready to die. The men put them back in their cells than walked out. Hotaru quickly went to Isis who had collapsed to the floor.

"Isis! What did they do to you all? Are they trying to kill you?" Hotaru asked as tears formed in her eyes.

Isis smiled up at her weakly. "We're alright Hotaru. None of us are wounded or anything. We just..need to rest some." the violet eyed girl clenched her fist.

How dare those men do this! They were human beings, not play things! Helping the Priestess to further back in the cell Hotaru checked her over for anything just in case. A few bruises were forming on the woman's arms, where a man had roughly held her. There were some on her legs too. The others were in the same condition.

A lot cried, while a few just went to sleep. Hoping to escape the memories in their dreams. The blood in Hotaru's veins felt like it was on fire. Seeing people being this scarred would make anyone furious. No, furious was an understatement to what she felt.

"It's not use getting worked up lie that child. There's nothing we can do." Nuru said as she comforted the girl in her cell.

"I won't except that. We can't just sit here and let them do this to us."

The girl in Nuru's lap looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying which she was doing now. "So we fight back and then what? I've seen what they look like and all the power and weapons they've got. We'll be killed before we can even leave this room!"

"I'd rather die then be tortured like this. At least then I would have peace in the afterlife."

"What do you know?" she cried. "Your just a child! That woman saved you!...She...she saved you from it all...From this." with that the woman pulled the front of her dress down just a little to reveal bite marks. Deep ones. They were closed up now, but still stung every time she moved.

Hotaru reached out her hand to heal them but Nuru slapped it. "Don't heal it all. The men will see that remember?" Hotaru nodded and quickly healed the pain away. The girl looked at her in shock.

Hotaru just turned away and sat back down. The girl had been right. If they fought back, they were going to die. She didn't want to die in a place like this, fighting for her natural born right to be free. Looking around she saw the other woman staring at her. They wanted to be healed too, but were out of her reach.

She looked over at Timet who had gotten sick during the night. She couldn't heal sickness. That was the one thing she would fall too. What was she going to do? In time they would come for her. She would hold the emotional scares these woman now held. No, no she didn't want that. The thought scared her out of her mind. She wished she was back at the temple, doing her chores, preforming offerings, and other things she used to hate. Now there was this.

"Girl, get some rest. The men will be back tonight, and might take you this time. You'll need your strength." said the woman with the bite marks. Hotaru nodded and curled up next to Isis. Tears fell down her face. This was really happening, her worst nightmare was coming true. The fear kept her up a bit, but soon the girl had cried herself to sleep.

**_

* * *

Tenshi-..._**

**_Spirit_**- wow...he's speachless..this can't end well. anyways while i go chain him up to a pole to make sure he doesn't horribly mangle my computer, you all need to Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	9. The Burned Down Town

**_Spirit_**- ok this chapter and the next wont relly have Hotaru i them. but you still have to read them. 

**_Tenshi_**- they hold some information and such.

**_Spirit_**-yep, oh and to those who are reading HMTMKMKM, i probably won't be able to update today. i'm like braindead on that story. but if i do think of something i'll try to get it out as soon as possible. anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- yeah he was scary, and no, no visiting santa! you'll just have to wait and see if the theif goes or not. anyways thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**-yes, it is sad. well heres the update and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**-yeah it was kind of sad, but i'm glad you liked it. thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**-thanks for telling me, i hope you do well on your mid-terms and stuff. i'm glad i provide you with an escape. hell even my own stories provide me with one too. anyways thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**-...if you think this one was bad, wait till chap 11. i have a feeling i'm going to have to restrain you from killing them, for that one. to bad we're not on planet Vegeta though. glad you thought it was well written at least. yes, it gets me mad to. if it were me..they probably would have killed me, cause i would have started beating the shit out of them. anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

"Girl, get some rest. The men will be back tonight, and might take you this time. You'll need your strength." said the woman with the bite marks. Hotaru nodded and curled up next to Isis. Tears fell down her face. This was really happening, her worst nightmare was coming true. The fear kept her up a bit, but soon the girl had cried herself to sleep.

88 This Time 88

Bakura sighed as he rode through the desert. He was supposed to have robbed the tomb yesterday, but had been to tired to do much of anything. Especially after going into town and seeing Hotaru again. That girl was different then any other he had come across. For one she wasn't afraid of him. In fact she even talked back to him. Then again he kind of deserved it.

Then she had helped him and his men escape from the tombkeepers and guards. Why on Earth would anyone do that? The only reason someone would is if their life was being threatened. She had helped them just out of the blue though, even after he kissed her. A grin appeared on his face when he remembered her shocked one.

The girl must have never been kissed before. If she had, she wouldn't have blushed, just try to slap him or scream. She had gone as red as his coat though. Jabari still got a kick out of her blushes too. That was probably the reason the King of Thieves teased her so much. Her reaction to things like that was hilarious.

Suddenly smoke from the direction of the town caught his eye. What was going on there? Had a fire started? Quickly he turned his horse and kicked it into a gallop. The town soon appeared over the hill and Bakura quickly pulled the reigns to stop his horse. The town was completely burnt to the ground.

A few bodies lay outside of the town. This had obviously been a massacre. With a growl he rode down to it and dismounted. Everything was burned. You couldn't tell what used to be a body or just a hunk of wood. It had to have happened late last night. That's when he remember Hotaru.

The thief made his way to the temple as quickly as he could, but it was just the same as the town. "Who would do this?" he asked himself. He tried looking for anyone that would be alive, but found no one. Maybe she had escaped before the fire. If not her, then someone would have. The pharaoh would hear of it soon, and send out his soldiers to find whoever did this.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and hear any news." he said then mounted his horse. Looks like again he would not be robbing the tomb today. He was no longer in a good mood for such a thing.

88888

"Hotaru!" Tenshi cried as he awoke from his dream. Sweat ran down his face and chest. He gasped for air and stared wide eyed at his sheets. Something bad had happened to his twin sister. In his dream he heard her crying. Her tears were filled with pain and fear.

The violet eyed boy rubbed his head, as he began to relax more. Sighing he threw the sheets off and got up. He needed to get to his sister as soon as possible. After they found that stupid troop, then he would ask Atem's permission to go to the town of Niap. Till then, he could only pray that she was safe and unharmed.

A knock came to his door. "Sir are you ready to leave?" asked one of his soldiers.

"I'll be down in a 5mins." he said, and he heard the man walk away from his door. With another sigh he began to put on his clothes and armor. With one last look at the mirror he left his room and went to the last door down the hall. With a soft know to indicate he was there he opened the door and stepped in. The sweet smell of roses surrounded him and he drank the scent in. Looking around he found a green haired woman sitting in a chair facing away from him.

"Setsuna. It's me." he said as he walked over, kneeled down, and placed a hand on the womans hand. The crimson eyed girl turned to him, but there was something wrong with them. Her eyes looked worried, and sad. She did not rise though to greet him. In truth, she couldn't. About a year ago she lost the ability to move her legs.

Setsuna smiled and pointed to a chair that always sat across from hers. Tenshi took it and relaxed for a bit. The green haired girl's room was always so soothing and made him want to go to sleep. However Setsuna wanted to talk. Not let the boy sleep in her room. Obviously something was troubling him.

"So what's on your mind Tenshi? You seem troubled." she asked petting her black panther, Charon. Tenshi peeked with one eye at her. How did she always know what was wrong with him.

Sighing he sat up a little more.

"I had a dream. In it I heard Hotaru crying out in sadness and fear. I even began to feel her pain. I was horrible. Like I was being smothered by it. I want to go see her, but I have my orders to help Atem find that lost troop."

Setsuna's face became a little more serious. "You'll have to look for her afterwards then. I would send Haruka out, but with the wedding coming up and all we need everyone here. I don't think they'll let her go just because of a dream." Tenshi nodded her head.

"Yes, the guards here aren't very superstitious or anything like that. They'll just laugh if they heard this...I was actually wondering if..you could tell me what has happened to her."

Setsuna looked at him sadly. "Tenshi you know I can't do that. It will upset the time line. I can only tell you this. Your sister is still alive, so you needn't worry about death. When you get back, you'll have to find the rest out for yourself."

The violet boy nodded. It appeared he would still have to be kept in the dark. He got up and hugged her before leaving the room. When Tenshi closed the door the woman let out a sad sigh and leaned back on her chair. If only she could tell him of his sister. She so desperately wanted to, but couldn't. It would undo the very fabrics of time he if were to go to her now.

"Hopefully my foresight will bring me good news of her soon." she whispered as she petted Charon's head. The great cat nuzzled into her palm in a means of comfort. She slightly smiled at him. "You think they will Charon? I hope your right. Not only for Hotaru's sake, but for Tenshi's as well."

88888

Bakura slammed the door as he walked into the bar where his men were. They looked up, saw his pissed expression, and quickly backed away from him. It was always best to leave him alone when he was like this. Bakura sat at one of the stools and asked for a jug of water. After traveling anywhere through the desert he never felt like drinking alcohol. It would just dehydrate him further.

Excepting the jug he drained half of it and then set it down. How was he going to explain his anger to the men? He could always just lie to them, but he never liked doing that. They were his friends, and some were even like family to him. Well then that just left the truth.

Maybe he didn't have to tell them all. No just the ones that asked, but then the story would spread. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see his best friend, and second in command, Jabari grinning down at him. Taking the stool next to him he ordered a tankard of beer and then turned back to his friend.

"So oh great leader, how was your little trip?" when Bakura growled he pretended to be in shock. "My word, could the Great and Wonderful Bakura have failed?"

"Hold that vile tongue of your's Jabari, before I cut it out." he snapped. Jabari's smile just grew.

"All right so what happened then?" he asked holding the back of his head with his hands. Bakura mumbled something. "Sorry..couldn't hear that."

"I said I couldn't get the damn jewels. I didn't even get to the tomb." he growled. Jabari sat in shock for a moment. Then burst out laughing.

"Come on Bakura, all this time you were just messing around then? Or were you caught before you even got there?"

Bakura glared at him. "That's not it you fool. The town of Niap had burnt to the ground. Everyone that was living there is now dead!" Jabari looked shocked again, and this time he didn't laugh.

He hushed his voice down to make sure it was only Bakura who heard him. "You're serious aren't you? Well what happened? How did it catch fire?"

Bakura shrugged and finished the rest of his water off, "I don't know. All I know is by the time I reached the place, everything was burned to a crisp. But it had to be the work of people. Even the temple, which is a good 100 feet outside of the city was burned down. And there were bodies outside of it that had sword wounds on them. "

"What? Why would anyone do something like this? The Pharaoh will hear of it in no time, and they'll be caught."

"I think that's what whoever did this wants. They want to be known."

Jabari nodded, then remembered something. "Wait. What about that priestess? Did you find her?" Bakura shook his head.

"No...the temple was just a pile of burnt up wood and stone. There was no way to dig through it without something collapsing." he said sadly, and got off the stool.

Jabari watched him walk out of the crowded room. The thief was obviously not going to be in a good mood for a long time. What worried him though was that priestess. Bakura had seemed to like her, and now there was no way of telling if she was even dead. As sad and painful as it may be, she probably was.

_**

* * *

Spirit-**_ well Tenshi's all better now. and i talked to my history teacher like he was a child..yep, life is good. 

_**Tenshi**_-except your running behind on writtig.

**_Spirit_**-Shut up! i'm getting to that. anyways i hope you guys liked it and please Review. the next one will be out tomorrow. Ja ne

Death


	10. Don't Play With Fire

**_Spirit_**- this chapter centers more on Rei. 

**_Tenshi_**- hope that's not a problem

**_Spirit_**- cause i don't care if it is. it's needed there for it exists. anyways yeah, i'm not in a good mood. it's late...i'm tired. so there. hope you all enjoy it though.

Shout Out's!-

**Harpygirl91**- darn you! i wish i had a cool history teacher. my english teacher is cool though..actually he's just kind of weird, but it's funny. aw i wish i could have seen a teacher sing a song like that. damn. oh well, thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**-scary isn't it? and yes, i'm with Goku. i wouldn't want to piss of a theif. escpecially the one known as the King of Thieves.darn it i had to completely remake the first chap to the ceres one. i had gone on some sites to find more info and read some articles along those lines. :_sighs_: oh well. glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Sakuno629**-glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!

**mystlady**-ello! glad you're likeing it. yes i absolutly love that pairing..i have no clue why though. i just do. anyways yeah that scene was a fun one to right. by the way thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- i don't own either animes/mangas. all i own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Jabari watched him walk out of the crowded room. The thief was obviously not going to be in a good mood for a long time. What worried him though was that priestess. Bakura had seemed to like her, and now there was no way of telling if she was even dead. As sad and painful as it may be, she probably was.

88 This Time 88

The commander threw Rei roughly onto the hot desert sands. She just propped herself up and glared at the sand before turning it to him. The premonition she just had, had been the same as the last. The Pharaoh's men were coming, and going to stop them. However the soldiers still didn't believe it.

"You think you can scare us woman?" he cried, kicking her in her side. Rei flinched and held her stomach. "Stop with the lies and tell us what you really saw."

"I'm telling you, that's what I saw. If you don't believe me then just wait and see." she said in a low hiss.

The commander bent down and yanked her up by her hair. "Listen here woman. We ain't fool enough to fall for your tricks. You're just trying to scare us into thinking we're all done for. So we can let you and your people go." with that he snapped his fingers. A soldier came out with a 6 year old girl. Her dirt covered face looked scared. Rei's eyes widened as the soldier held a dagger to the girl's throat.

"Now..tell us the truth. Or we'll cut this girl wide open." the commander whispered in her ear.

Rei nodded as tears ran down her face. "Alright..I'll tell you...I saw a place, it looked like it was some sort of hut or something. There was mountains of gold and jewels in it. But there are people guarding it. Tribes people. I didn't want you to kill them. That's why I didn't tell you." it was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. She just told them what they wanted to hear.

The commander smiled and threw her back to her hands and knees. He then walked away from her, and looked at the soldier. "Kill the girl." Rei's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried and stood up.

Just as the soldier was about to slit the girls throat he burst into flames. The dagger dropped from his hands and he released her. Screaming in agony and pain he ran around trying to pat the flames off of him. The little girl ran over to Rei who picked her up and held her close. She covered her eyes as the man fell to the ground dead, his body still burning. All the soldiers watched in horror. What happened to the binding spell the shaman had placed on her?

The commander glared at the girl and made his way to her. Rei set the child down and stood in front of her protectively. She didn't know how she broke the spell either, but she did, and now they were going to pay. But when she tried to set the commander on fire nothing happened. Instead he marched right up to her and punched her to the ground. The little girl screamed and kneeled next to Rei.

"You will pay for burning one of my men witch!" he snapped, and was about to stab her with his sword.

However a voice stopped him, "Commander Dyshid, what is going on?" the commander froze. Rei looked behind him to see a group of men she had never seen before. The one in front had tri-colored hair and wore golden armor. He looked like a God.

It didn't take long for him to spot her, and quickly he rushed over. A man with spiked up black hair followed him, sword at the ready. The God like man kneeled next to her and rubbed the blood of her mouth. Rei didn't know what to do. Who was this man? Why was he helping her? The man then stood up and helped her up as well.

"Pharaoh Atem what are you doing? This woman is a witch! She must be destroyed!" the commander shouted. The spiky haired man stood in front of them protectively. Rei looked at the man who helped support her in shock. This was the pharaoh?

"You act like she isn't human Dyshid. Well she is. I know a number of people who have certain powers and they are no different from you and I." he snapped. Then, still supporting her he walked back over to his group of soldiers. "Your expedition ends here. You and your men are to come back with us."

Dyshid wouldn't hear of this. Without warning he knocked over the violet eyed boy and charged at the two. Rei quickly got out of Atem's grasp and stood in front of him. With all her might she called upon her powers. In no time a huge ball of fire had formed in front of her. She shot it at him which pushed him back. Her knees gave out and she collapsed.

Dyshids soldiers drew their swords and began to charge. Atem looked back at his men. "Stop them. Leave them alive if you can, but kill them if necessary!" he commanded. The soldiers nodded and drew their own swords. "Tenshi! Come with me!" he called out.

The spiky haired boy returned. "What is it Atem?" he asked.

"See if you can find anymore prisoners and free them." Tenshi nodded.

The little girl stepped forward. "I'll show you where they are." she said, then took his hand and led him away. Atem kneeled next to Rei who was gasping for air. The binding spell was still on her, and calling out that much power in such a short time had hurt badly. "Can you stand?" Atem asked.

"N-no..." she gasped. He nodded and picked her up bridal style. After some effort he managed to mount her onto his horse. It wasn't long before the battle ended. Tenshi brought over the people who were being held captive and his soldiers brought over the few men that had survived. A smile etched onto Rei's face when she realized Dyshid was not one of them.

Finally they were free of his reign. No longer would the lives of the people of her village be threatened. It almost made her want to cry, but she didn't. She wasn't going to cry in front of the others. Another thing was, the shaman was dead to. Now the spell really was off of her.

Atem soon mounted up behind her and grabbed the reigns. "Let the people ride with you. Especially the young, sick, and elderly. Dyshid's soldiers can walk back to the palace!" he called out. His men grinned and tied the other soldiers to the saddles . They then helped mount the people onto their horses. Tenshi rod up beside them with the little girl in front and a boy behind him.

"Look I made new friends!" he said happily.

Atem shook his head at the boy. "You never cease to amaze me Tenshi. Come on, lets get back home. As soon as everything is sorted out you can go to see your sister." Tenshi nodded.

After a days ride they reached the palace. The soldiers were taken to the prison below the palace, while the villagers were given fresh clothes, food and rooms with the servants for now. Rei told them of their village and how the commander had destroyed it and killed half of the people there. He had been after treasure and other things like it, as well as his men. He even killed his own soldiers that had disagreed with his methods.

Rei was to share Setsuna's room. Atem even was willing to give her a job at the palace if she agreed. The fiery maiden was going to think on that. She didn't know if she wanted to leave her people. Setsuna was very kind and showed her where she could keep her things. She felt sorry for her, since she could move her legs. But Setsuna just brushed it off like it was nothing and began to take her measurements for more outfits.

A knock soon came to the door. "Hello, can I come in?" came Tenshi's voice.

"Come on it Tenshi." Setsuna said writing down a few numbers. The violet eyed boy entered followed by the girl who was on his back and the boy who clung to his leg. Setsuna laughed at the sight of them. "I see you have a few lumps on you."

"Yeah, they won't leave me alone. But it's ok, I enjoy playing with them." he said trudging more into the room. "Well I'm leaving in a few hours just though I'd say good bye."

"Where are you going?" asked Rei, still not so sure she could trust this guy.

"To visit my sister. I've been having some weird dreams lately where I keep hearing her crying." he explained and dumped the two children onto the bed. They just laughed and jumped on it.

Once he had said that though Rei got a bad feeling. An image passed before hr eyes. "Does your sister have violet eyes like you and shoulder length hair?" both Setsuna and Tenshi looked at her in surprise.

"Um yes,...how did you know that?" Tenshi asked.

Rei looked at him sadly. "Cause I just saw a vision of her...she was in some sort of dungeon with a group of other women." Tenshi stared at her wide eyed then rushed out of the room. He had to find his sister and fast. Something had happened to her, and now he was going to find out what.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- yes, finally i can go to sleep! 

**_Tenshi_**- _:already asleep at Spirit's feet_:

**_Spirit_**- ...he can stay there. i'm not dragging his lazy butt all the way to his room. anyways hope you all like it and Please Review. see you Tuesday! Ja ne

Death


	11. Note

Hey everyone. Ok i think i told a lot of people this already. the reason i have not been updating or even reviewing is because my computer is all messed up. i don't even have it with me to write anymore. It's getting fixed now though. I'm currenly on a friends computer. anyways once i get it back, i'll finish writting some chapters then update. I don't know when i will get it back, but hopefully it will be soon. so sorry for the wait, but there's really nothing i can do till i get the darn thing back. hope to see you all soon. Ja ne

Death 


	12. Despair in a Cell

_**Spirit**_-Sorry everyone! it took a lot longer than i thought to get my darn computer fixed. stupid thing. 

**_Tenshi_**- sucks really. i needed to do my homework on the internet so i ended up having to go to the library.

**_Spirit_**- have you ever seen Tenshi in a quiet place like that before? trust me, it ain't pretty. also my other story won't be updated 'til tomorrow so sorry about that. anyways here's the next chapter i hope you all like it

Shout Out's!-

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- Tenshi provides. . . a good source of entertainment shall we say? lol, i don't think i could go half a year without internet. . .no. .i'd die. thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**- it's ok. i've made that mistake before. anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- heh glad you liked it. sorry if your teacher hurts your ears when he sings. anyways thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**- i'm baa-ack. Mwahahaha. hehe anyways glad you liked my last chapter. has Vegeta been behaving himself? he better. anyways thanks for the review!

**Daggers Night**- i'm glad you like my story that much, thanks for the review!

**Lily**- glad you like it, and by connecting with Hotaru did you mean her character in my story or more of her one in the anime/manga? thanks for the review!

**Nyaro**- thanks for being my new beta person. . .thing. . .yeah.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

**WARNING!-** This chapter contains sexual content in the first flashback. Just in case you're confused, it's the flashback that has 2's with it instead of 8's. If you wish you may skip over that part. It's not really important so you won't miss much.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Rei looked at him sadly. "Cause I just saw a vision of her...she was in some sort of dungeon with a group of other women." Tenshi stared at her wide eyed then rushed out of the room. He had to find his sister and fast. Something had happened to her, and now he was going to find out what.

88 This Time 88

It had been almost a week since Hotaru and the other women had been taken by the slave traders. In that time they had learned that their captors were trying to find people from other countries to sell them to. It would take awhile for that to happen since not many traveled so far this time of year. Needless to say, things had become worse for the girls.

Three days ago Timet had died from an infection caused by her burns. The guards at the door had dragged her body out and away. No one knew where they had taken it, though they were sure the men had discarded it in the desert. Hotaru blamed herself for the woman's death. If she had healed her she wouldn't have gotten the infection in the first place. Nuru and Isis kept telling her it wasn't her fault, but she did not believe them. The violet eyed girl had stopped talking and no longer wished to speak to anyone.

The only good thing that had happened was that the men no longer looked to them for "entertainment". One of the women had heard it was because they would be harder to sell if they were too roughed up. Another woman had also heard rumors that Hotaru was the best slave they had. Not only was she pretty and young, but she was a virgin as well. The slavers looked forward to the money they would gain from her sale.

Hearing of this, Hotaru didn't know if she should be thrilled or disgusted. It meant they couldn't give her noticeable injuries or do anything to damage her innocence (and thus her worth), but there were other things they could do. Like what one man had done to her just two days ago. The memory still haunted her dreams.

22 Flashback 22

Hotaru had been taken out of the cell to clean up after supper in the kitchen. A girl was taken out every night for this, and this time it was her turn. Without a fuss she went, and began on the dishes. The man that was stationed to watch her kept eyeing her. She ignored him and continued on with the chore.

It wasn't long before he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away from him, but he just slapped her hard across the face. "Listen here woman, you are going to do exactly as I say. If you refuse, then I'm going to do away with your sister. Got it?"

Upon hearing him threaten Isis, she nodded. The next thing he did made her want to vomit. He began sucking on her neck and moaning. Her mind was screaming for her to pull back, but his grip was still too strong. His other hand snaked behind her and began to grope her. He let go of her wrist to feel her whole body.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to hide deep within the Earth and never come out again. Her stomach turned when he began to move his hands lower. He leaned his head on her shoulder and moaned in pleasure. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not here, in front of this pig. Not in front of any of these men.

"P-please sir...I-I have to get back t-to work." she sobbed. He ignored her and kept going. After awhile longer he finally stopped and pulled away from her. Now Hotaru really did want to vomit.

"Alright slave, back to work." he said.

Hotaru quickly turned around and drenched her hands in the hot water. Pretending to scrub the dishes she waited 'til he was a few more feet away from her. Taking the cloth she then began to clean her neck until it became red and bled a little. After she was done she was taken back to her cell.

88 End Flashback 88

Even upon returning she hadn't cried. She didn't want to cry in front of Isis. The poor woman had enough to deal with besides her problems. The violet eyed girl just kept to herself in a corner for the rest of the night. Nuru and Isis knew something must have happened to her but they kept to themselves. That, of course, wasn't the only time she had been touched. Nor was she the only girl who suffered.

No one talked about themselves anymore. No one wanted to tell the others what had been done to them, whether out of embarrassment, shock, or guilt. Yes, Hotaru felt guilty. She didn't know why, but she just did. If only she had woken up sooner and had gotten out of the temple. She would have warned Atem and he would have sent his soldiers to take care of these men.

"Hotaru I saved you some lunch." Nuru said and offered her some bread.

That was just like Nuru, or any of the girls. Being the youngest out of all the woman, Hotaru was very much protected by them. They would give her more food and water when it came. Also when the men called upon them some would offer to go in Hotaru's place. It didn't always work, but it did most of the time.

In return Hotaru would heal the wounds that they received. Each day the women would change cells so they could take turns being healed by Hotaru. The women had been drawn together in order to survive the abuse of their captors. Some nights the women would tell stories of great knights and monsters and such. Others would help sew their clothes with needles made from hair pins, and thread from the cloth they stole.

Yes, all of the women were expert thieves now. Even Isis stole things when it was her turn to go out and perform chores. They stole food, clothes, cloth, water, and even soap. Nuru was the one that stole the soap, then another girl stole a jug of water. They passed the two around so the woman could clean their faces and hands. It had helped to stop some itching from the bites of bugs.

Hotaru had once tried to steal a blanket, but had been caught. For her "crime" she had been severely punished.

88 Flash Back 88

"What do you think you are doing girl?" came a voice from behind her. A hand suddenly lashed out and grabbed a handful of her hair. Another came and pulled the blanket out from under her dress. "Trying to steal this are we? Well you're going to pay for that."

He let go of her hair to grab her wrist. He then led her down to the main room where a man was sitting on a grand wooden chair surrounded by other seated men. All were talking and having a good time until they came over. The man who had her threw her to the ground. He then stepped on her back so she couldn't get up.

"I caught this wench stealing this." he said and tossed the blanket on the table. "How would you like her to be punished Etaxu?"

The man known as Etaxu got up and kneeled in front of her. He looked to be in his late 30's. His black hair shone blue in the lighting and was past his shoulders. He had a few chin hairs and captivating green eyes. Those green eyes looked down at her in amusement.

"Are you cold girl? Is that why you want the blanket." he asked. Hotaru didn't meet his gaze, but she nodded. "Then you can have it." This shocked her and she looked up at him.

He just smiled sweetly then said. "Though where you're going, it won't help much." With that he stood up and the other man hoisted her up and dragged her away.

He gave her the blanket then threw her in a small dark room. It was freezing in there, so cold that her breathe was seen in a small foggy cloud. Quickly the violet eyed girl wrapped the blanket around her to keep warn and stayed close to the door. Etaxu was right, it wasn't helping much. They kept Hotaru in there 'til the next day then threw her back with the other women.

88 End Flashback 88

When the men brought her back to her cell with the other women, the men kept the blanket and she almost died from hypothermia. If it hadn't been for Isis, Nuru, and Karla, the girl with the bites, she probably would have died. Isis had held her while Nuru, and Karla kept as close as they could through the bars. After about two hours the girl was fine. She didn't tell them what had happened, but they already knew she had gotten caught. After that they only stole things when they really needed them.

"Hotaru someone's coming." Isis whispered. The two went to the back of their cell and waited. Soon a man walked into the room and looked at all of the girls.

Hotaru recognized him as Etaxu. "Well girls we found a place to sell all of you. Tomorrow will be the grand day so you all get to have today off." He then snapped his fingers and several men came in with new plain white dresses, and dishes full of water and soap. They opened the door to each cell and set the dishes down. Then gave each woman a dress.

"These are parting gifts for you all. Clean yourselves up for tomorrow. That is, of course, if you don't want to stay here." With that they left. All the girls looked at their "gifts".

"Are we really going to be sold tomorrow?" Karla asked.

Isis dipped her hand in the warm water. "I guess so. Why else would those swine give us such things?"

After a moment's pause the women quickly began to clean themselves up. No one wanted to stay the dark cells any longer. Some even cheered and sang for such an event. Others weren't so sure about it all. However one thing was true. They would no longer have to be there. No longer would they stay in cells with the rats and bugs. No longer would they be kept from the sunlight. They were to be sold away from this place, but that also meant two other things. They would no longer be together, and if they were sold. . .what kind of person would buy them?

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Again not a very pleasant chapter for Hotaru. 

**_Tenshi_**- Will the next one be better?

_**Spirit**_- Not telling. You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to find out. Anyways Please Review if you want me to update. Ja ne.

Death


	13. To Buy or To Steal

**_Spirit_**- this chapter will hopefully lift everyones spirits 

_**Tenshi**_- no fair how come you only let ra and vegeta kill that guy. i wanted to too.

**_Spirit_**- next time around i'll let you ok?

_**Tenshi**_- ok!

_**Spirit**_- anyways heres the next chappy!

Shout Out's!-

**Hoshiko Megami**- well here it is, thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- Yes, I live! let her do it! i think it would be a wonderful. no Shadow you can't kill Hotaru, she'll be fine now. . . maybe. i just can't give anything away yet. hope you did well on your exams. i usually suck at tests, except for in English class. anyways thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**- calm down now guys. i already said you could kill the bastard. however i still might need Etaxu so no killing him yet. but if i don't need him you can kill the whole group along with Tenshi. well i think i'll put the Ceres story up tonight or late afternoon. i still want to get a few more chaps written so yeah. well Vegeta is improoving at least. i saw your profile with the next stories your putting up. Yeah its a Greg Hotaru! i love Greg. i think he's so funny! if you want to find out how the Ceres one is going to be, go to my profile. it has a small summarry. anyways thanks for the review!

**Daggers Night**- it's ok, that's how my comp used to be too. yeah! hope you get your laptop soon. thanks, i'm glad you like it. and thanks for the review!

**Nyaro**- sorry i didn't get this chap to you. i totally forgot and i didn't know if you'd be able to check it in time.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

After a moment's pause the women quickly began to clean themselves up. No one wanted to stay the dark cells any longer. Some even cheered and sang for such an event. Others weren't so sure about it all. However one thing was true. They would no longer have to be there. No longer would they stay in cells with the rats and bugs. No longer would they be kept from the sunlight. They were to be sold away from this place, but that also meant two other things. They would no longer be together, and if they were sold. . .what kind of person would buy them?

88 This Time 88

Bakura lay on the roof of the old inn. A few thin clouds drifted over head then moved out of sight. It had been about five days ago that he had seen the town. There was still no activity from the palace though. Then again there were those rumors that they had lost a troop and were out looking for them.

A twisted smile appeared on his face. If it had been one of his bands of men, he would have just assumed they either got caught, or were to drunk to come back. That actually happened more than it should. Still, how could the pharaoh be so blinded? One of his head priestesses had resided in that town, and he didn't know anything about it still. Something else must have given him some trouble along the way.

"Bakura!" came Jabari's voice. Bakura sat up and turned to see his friend running over to him.

"What is it Jabari? This had better be good."

"I know you'll want to hear this. Caris and I were in Olbaid when we heard about a group of Slave traders."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And? What has this to do with us. We can't afford a slave."

"You might want to steal all the money you can then. Cause when we saw the girls they had, one was the priestess from Niap." the thief immediately was on his feet.

"What?" he cried.

"It's true. You should have seen them too. It looked like they were all dragged through hell." with that Bakura began to climb the later off the roof. Jabari followed him over to the stables where the man began to saddle his horse. "Are you going to buy her?"

He mounted up."No, I'm going to steal her. Hyah!" he cried kicking his horses sides. The creature reared then took off into the deserts. Jabari shook his head and quickly saddled and mounted his own horse. If he didn't follow him, Bakura was most likely going to do something they'll both regret.

88888

Hotaru just kept her gaze to the floor. The traders had brought them to some sort of 3rd rate village. All the men here were drinking and had woman hanging all over them. It smelt of urine and cattle. The heavy sent of alcohol also clung to the air. This place was a mess.

All the women were thinking twice now about being sold here. If anything they would just be sold to a brothel. None of them wanted this, but it seemed that would have to be their fate. Fate, a word they all hated now. It was also a word Hotaru no longer believed nor destiny. If her destiny was to end up in a whorehouse then what was her purpose for even being alive?

Oh well, it didn't mater anymore. She had long since given up on life. There was no point in doing anything. Especially if everything was already decided by these people. Etaxu then came and opened the door to the small shack they had been placed in. He looked at all of them with his sweet smile. It made her want to gag.

"Well ladies this will be out last day together. I hope you all had a lovely stay." Hotaru's left eye twitched. If this was the last time she'd see him, then why not make it memorable?

"Go talk to someone who will actually listen to your horseshit."she muttered.

Everyone turned and stared at her wide eyed. Etaxu just smirked and walked over to her. "Well if it isn't the little blanket thief. I'm sorry did you say something dear?"

Isis and Nuru gave her a warning look to not say more. She just ignored them. "Yes I did. I'm sorry you must have not heard me. You must have been talking out of your ass to loudly." all the women gasped. What happened to her little oath of silence?

Oh she was going to go back to that. After she told this bastard off. "Well you certainly have a mouth on you." the green eyed man said, roughly grabbing her chin. She just glared up at him. Then she did something she wouldn't have done any other day she had been with him. She slapped his hand away from her then back handed him hard across the face.

"Who do you think you are? You just went to our city, killed everyone, burned it down, then made us slaves! What right do you have to do any of those things? We are not just some products you can sell! We are human beings, born free! And what you've done is unforgivable!" she shouted.

He just looked at her, his cheek a little red from where she slapped him. Then he went crazy. Drawing back his fist he punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. He then proceeded to kick and stomp her with all his might. The others tried to help the violet eyed girl but were held back by the guards. All Hotaru could do was curl up and do her best to protect herself.

After a few more minutes he stopped. Kneeling down he grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her head to look up at him. "I don't care if you are our best sale. You're going to die here. You won't be sold like the others. Instead we're going to keep you in that dungeon, all alone, until the rats feast on you. That will teach you to mouth off to me." with that he threw her back down and left the shack.

Isis and the others quickly ran to help her. She was cut up in several places and blood was trickling out of the side of her mouth. The girl even had bruises already forming. She didn't care though. If this was the price she paid for sticking up for herself and the others than so be it. At least then she could die without any regrets.

" You are such a fool. Now what will happen to you?" Isis cried as she held Hotaru gently in her arms. The violet eyed girl didn't answer her. It hurt to much to move for one.

"We have to find a way to sneak her out of here." Karla said tearing off a peice of her dress to bandage one of the cuts on Hotaru's arms.

Nuru shook her head, "then what? She can't survive in a town like this. Leaving her out there is a one way ticket to the brothel if not back here."

"Then how about I take her?" came a male voice. All looked up to the roof where a man jumped down from a few moved reeds. He had wild white hair and red-brown eyes. The thing that caught all of their eyes was the double crossed T on his right cheek.

"It's Bakura!" one of the girls gasped. Some moved away from him. Others went to stand in front of Hotaru protectively.

Isis held the girl more tightly. "We won't give her to you. You'll just make everything worse."

Bakura rolled his eyes and made his way over to them. Out of fear of the Great Thief King all but Isis and Nuru moved. He kneeled down next to them and gently moved a piece of hair out of Hotaru's face. Her eyes were barely opened and looked lifeless. It was as if she wasn't even awake.

"Hotaru can you hear me?" he asked. Isis and Nuru gasped. How did he know her name? They had not mentioned it. However his voice had drawn a reaction from the girl. Slightly she moved her head as if to look at him.

"Ba...kur..a" came a whisper so faint they had barely heard it.

He smiled at her. "Hey there priestess. I'm here to get you out." ever so slightly she nodded. It was then that Isis gently handed her to him. He looked at the priestess in surprise.

"It appears she trusts you. So I will too. You're her only hope of surviving now."

Bakura looked at them a little sadly as he got up. "I'm sorry, but I can't get you all out of here. It would look suspicious, and we would surely be caught."

Nuru stood up to face him. "We know. We're just glad you can save her. That bastard Etaxu wasn't going to sell her. She had mouthed off to him just moments ago." a smirk formed on his lips. Yep, that sounded like the girl he knew.

"I wish you all luck then. I'll be sure to drop a note to the pharaoh for you the next time I rob one of his tombs." he said.

A rope was dropped down from the hole he had come from and he grabbed it. Skillfully he climbed up it with Hotaru slung over his shoulder. They watched until he was out of sight. Then listened to the scurrying on the roof. Soon Etaxu would return and find Hotaru missing. They didn't know what he would do, but he couldn't keep them all there. It just made them smile, knowing he could no longer torture them or the violet eyed girl ever again.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- bout time he saved my sister, stupid lazy thief

**_Spirit_**- hey at least he got there before anything else happened.

_**Tenshi**_-so? he should have gotten there sooner.

**_Spirit_**-he didn't even know where she was! anyways next chap out on Tuesday as always, but Please Review for it. Ja ne

Death


	14. Doubt of a Pharaoh

**_Spirit_**- Hello all! how have you been? Anyways Tenshi will be absent for a few days. He tried to take over my other fic, by locking me up in the bathroom and trying to drown me. So I had to punish him! He's currenlty jammed into my bunnies cage. Ebony is just hopping around my room now. So yeah. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. 

Shout Out's!-

**Hoshiko Megami**- lol glad you liked it, and thanks for the review!

**Saturn's Spawn**- Aw! Shadow is getting closer to becoming civilized! If only I could say the same for Tenshi. :_sighs:_ oh well. glad you both like it,a nd thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**- :_looks at remains:_ over did it much? oh well, he deserved everything her got! Can't wait for that story to come out Ra-chan! and yes Bakura finally got up and did something, though he really couldn't before. You'll just have to wait till later to find out what happened to Isis and the others.Vegeta you may be in my fic, but that doesn't mean it's a good thing...for you. Mwahahaha! well thanks for the review!

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- glad it did so. thanks for the review!

**Nyaro** (my editor)- Thanks! i hope you liked it!

**Eternal Zanzie**- lol, glad you love it that much. and thanks for the review!

**Harpygirl91**- Yes he has saved her. looking forward to the update, and thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!-** this about my updating times. to find out what i update and when just go to my profile and scroll down. it will be the last thing there. ok that's all.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

A rope was dropped down from the hole he had come from and he grabbed it. Skillfully he climbed up it with Hotaru slung over his shoulder. They watched until he was out of sight. Then listened to the scurrying on the roof. Soon Etaxu would return and find Hotaru missing. They didn't know what he would do, but he couldn't keep them all there. It just made them smile, knowing he could no longer torture them or the violet eyed girl ever again.

88 This Time 88

Rei wandered through the halls of the palace. She still had yet to give Atem her decision on whether to stay and serve him. He had promised to send men to rebuild their lost village. Of course it would never be the same, but they would still get to live on the land they had been raised on. The soldiers were also already training the male children how to fight. In turn, the boys taught some of what they were learning to their sisters.

If she stayed, they would be better armed and prepared. She would not have to worry over their safety anymore, which would be a welcome change. Besides the fact that she found three new friends in Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. The three had been helping her to understand what she was. In turn she taught them ways of actually controlling the elements they were under. Life would be so peaceful and happy at the palace. But that was just it. Life wasn't always that way, and if she were to stay, she might end up turning a blind eye to a suffering world.

"Rei?" Came a voice that startled her. She turned around to see Atem. "What are you doing here?"

Looking around she realized she had wandered into a sort of prayer room. Realizing it might be a room forbidden to others she bowed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't mean to trespass."

"It's fine, this room is open to everyone. You've just been hanging around with the servants, so I didn't expect to see you around this part of the palace." he explained. She calmed down a bit, realizing she had done nothing wrong.

"Still, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She said and turned to walk away.

"You know, you still haven't given me an answer."

She stopped. "An answer to what?"

"If you are going to stay here or go back with your people."

Rei shrugged. "I'm afraid I still don't have one for you." she said. Then she suddenly turned back to face him. "When are you going to start answering yourself?"

Atem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms at this. "What do you mean?"

"Your mind...it's puzzled. Day after day you keep asking yourself are you doing the right thing. Would your father have done this, or why you can't be as good as him. They're clouding your judgment so much you're letting other people make decisions for you."

Atem stared at her. "How would you know this?"

"Anyone with common sense can see you're struggling. But my powers are letting me look into your thoughts more deeply, although I'm not trying to. I haven't mastered all that I can and my magic sometimes acts on its own accord, especially when I am around those who are lost and troubled." she explained. Atem sighed and bowed his head.

"You're right. I'm afraid to think for myself. Every time I make a decision ...I feel as if my father could have always made a better one..."

Rei felt a little sad for him. The Pharaoh had big shoes to fill at such a young age. "That's not all Pharaoh. You also feel obligated to accomplish all your father couldn't. One might say you've become obsessed with following your father's wishes for his kingdom...Such as the wedding."

Atem looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean? I care deeply for Anzu."

"But you don't love her in that way. Your father wished for you two to be married, because he thought it would make you happy. He did not see that your love towards her was that more of a sister, not a wife." she then turned back around and walked to the door, before leaving she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Atem...your father is dead; he is no longer the ruler of Egypt. This country belongs to you now. He had his time and now it's your turn to do things your way. You are not your father. And the more you try to become him...the more you will loose who you are." With that she left the Pharaoh alone.

She knew some of her words were like a slap to the face, but she didn't care. The Pharaoh needed to hear them. She doubted many people would have the courage to talk to the young ruler in such a way either; perhaps not even his priests, and so she had. She hoped she would save the country from future disaster by doing so.

88888

The King of Thieves sighed. Hotaru was still not awake yet. It had been a day since he had rescued her from the slave traders. As they had left the city she had fallen unconscious, and ever since then she had been out and hadn't moved a muscle. It worried him, but only slightly. She was a strong girl and he doubted this would bring her down.

Already there was talk amongst his men about her. One rumor consisted of him only stealing her to fulfill his own desires. Another was that he and the slave trader had arranged for her to be given to him as a gift. He quickly straightened out the ones who started these rumors...in a more violent way. In reality, he didn't know why he had saved her.

She was entertaining, yes, but you don't risk your life for someone simply because you find them entertaining. Something else about her had made him do it, and the fact that he didn't know what that reason was drove him crazy. If she was awake and not so wounded he would feel like pounding the answer out of her, though in truth he would never lay a hand on her...at least not to harm her. It was just getting on his nerves.

"You alright Bakura?" The thief looked up to see Jabari standing over him. It appeared he had fallen asleep at the bar.

Nodding, he sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Is she awake?" Jabari shook his head before taking a seat next to his friend.

"No, but I have a feeling she'll wake up soon. None of her injuries were too serious, and they're actually healing much faster than they should. There's something odd about that girl."

"Tell me some thing I don't know."

Jabari smirked. "Well aren't you in a happy mood? Anyways here's the key to her room. I locked it so none of the drunks get any ideas," he said and tossed Bakura a small silver key. He then got up and walked out of the room. Sighing, the thief finished his jug. That girl was more trouble than she was worth.

Soon he got up and went to check on the girl. He entered the room she had been given and quickly confirmed that there had been no change in her condition. Taking the seat by her bed he dipped the now warm cloth that was on her forehead into a basin of water. A flash of gold caught his eye and he looked at her arms. They were wrapped in some golden bandage-like material.

It was scorching outside, why was she wearing those? It wasn't some sort of priestess thing, that he knew. After placing the cloth back on her, he began to unwrap her arms. When he came to her skin his eyes widened. Burn marks and scars practically littered her arm. The same went for her other one. They looked old, so they couldn't be from the traders.

Had she done this to herself? No, she didn't seem like that type of person. Suddenly her closed eyes tightened, and she began to stir. Bakura sat back waiting for her to fully wake up. Finally her violet orbs opened and looked around lazily. It wasn't long before she spotted Bakura in the chair. His presence had startled her though and she quickly sat up to move away.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, noticing her abrupt movements had made her dizzy. "Do you remember what happened?"

Hotaru only nodded, which made Bakura raise an eyebrow. "And? Aren't you going to say anything?" She shook her head. She didn't want to talk, not now, not ever. She never wanted to open her mouth again, unless it was for eating and drinking.

The thief sighed and got up. "Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in an hour. If you need anything my room is just at the end of the hall on your left." With that he left the room. Hotaru looked around it more.

'Where is this place?' she thought. 'And why did he save me? Now I'm in his dept...' She sighed. 'It seems like we're going back and forth with that.'

Suddenly she became aware of her exposed arms. She gasped and quickly hid them under the sheet, as if someone were there to see them. After a moment she grabbed her wraps and covered them again. Had Bakura seen them? He must have been the one to unwrap them. It didn't really matter if he were to ask anyways, because she wouldn't answer...

Then again was this code of silence going to help? It wouldn't erase the pain and fear of the past days. If anything it would just get her into more trouble. She sighed again. She would have to think on that. For now she would just enjoy the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of the bed. Closing her eyes, she fell back asleep, but couldn't escape the faces of the other women, even in sleep

* * *

**_Spirit_**-that's all for today. Now i have to go set Tenshi free before he starts eating all of my bunnies food. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	15. Leader of the Female Thieves

**_Spirit_**- Hello, i have a surprise for you all. 

**_Tenshi_**- someone has come into the story. its-

**_Spirit_**- :_covers his mouth_: let them read it you idiot! anyways hope you all enjoy this chappy.

Shout Out's!-

**Saturn's Spawn**- well..that was interesting. does Sesshomaru blink? i didn't think he did. sad that you need her though isn't it? just like i need Tenshi..sometimes. anyways i'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**- no i don't think i'll have you die Vegeta...but you never know.. anyways you won't find out what those marks are for awhile. so yeah, that's just how this story goes. anyways glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- thank you for scolding Tenshi. _**Tenshi**_-:_pouting_: she hit my hand. **_Spirit_**- and you don't deserve it? anyways thanks for the review!

**Nyaro (my editor)-** you didn't get it to me in time. but don't feel bad or anything. hope there's not to many errors in this chap.

**Harpygirl91**- not telling! i had fun writing that scene with Rei. it's just always so great to have girls knock some sense into guys who have a lot of power. you'll have to wait and see how that affects the story though. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Then again was this code of silence going to help? It wouldn't erase the pain and fear of the past days. If anything it would just get her into more trouble. She sighed again. She would have to think on that. For now she would just enjoy the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of the bed. Closing her eyes, she fell back asleep, but couldn't escape the faces of the other women, even in sleep

88 This Time 88

Tenshi wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked around. He and three other soldiers had been riding around the desert for three days now. They had first gone to Niap to find any trace of where the people who did this had went. The trails were long gone though. So now they were just riding around asking any merchants or travelers.

They had received nothing. After awhile they found an oasis and decided to rest there. This was hopeless. How were they to find one person in such a large country. By now Hotaru might not even be in Egypt. Quickly the violet eyed boy shook his head of those thoughts and filled up his canteen. It would not be a good thing if he started doubting himself.

"Commander Tenshi!" one of the men shouted. Hearing his name, he got up and went over to his three comrades.

"What is it Corman?" he asked. The soldier handed him a spyglass and pointed over some bushes.

Taking the spyglass to his eye, he followed to where Corman had pointed. There in the distance rode a group of men in gray and black clothing. They looked fierce and not to friendly. Raiders perhaps, or a group of outlaws that escaped to Egypt. Looking among them he did not see his sister though. This was actually a relieve. He doubted the other three and himself could take on these men alone.

Handing the spyglass back to Corman he said, "they don't have her, and we'd be out numbered if we tried anything. Lets just hurry and get out of here." the others nodded and quickly grabbed their belongings. "Change into your civilian clothes too. That way they won't know we're from the palace guard."

After finishing their orders they saddled up. Tenshi erased any sign of them being there and quickly mounted onto his dark gray stallion. Without another word the four rode out of the oasis and away from the group of raiders. The violet eyed teen sighed. They were getting nowhere in their search. His men were probably fed up with searching as well. They wanted to go home, and be with their families again. Once they were far enough away Tenshi gave the command to halt. He then turned to face them.

"You three return to the palace. I will continue this search alone." he ordered.

Corman objected. "I'm staying with you my lord. I have no reason to return to the palace."

Tenshi blinked. "You sure? Cause I have no clue when we'll actually get back there." The man just nodded. "Ok! Anyone else wish to stay if not I give you full permission to leave at any time."

Suddenly the two turn to see the rest high tailing it out of there. Tenshi mocked glared at their backs. "Some friends they are." Corman just laughed.

"They've just missed their families my lord. Don't let it upset you." Tenshi sighed.

"Yeah I know. So where do you think we should head next?"

"We could try Olbaid. That's were a lot of outlaws and traders hang out. They might know of what happened in your sisters town." Tenshi smiled and nodded. The two then turned their horses and headed in that direction.

88888

It was nearly dinner time when Hotaru awoke from her sleep. She still felt a little tired, but she knew it was time to get up. She had, had enough sleep for now. Getting out of her bed she found a white, plain looking dress was laid out for her. Looking down at her own, she became disgusted. It was all blood and mud caked and now reached her knees instead of her ankles.

Going over to the basin of water she cleaned up her face, neck and arms before changing. Looking back at her whole dress, she wanted to burn it. It was far beyond repair anyways and she knew she would never wear it again. For now she just shoved it under the bed, to keep it out of sight. When that was down her stomach began to growl.

"How long has it been since I've eaten anything decent?" she asked herself. Going over to the door she opened it slowly and peeked out. The hall was empty so she stepped out. "Ok. . . now I just have to find the mess hall. Or perhaps Bakura's room. . . no I think I can manage it on my own."

With that set in her mind she began to walk down the long hallway. There were no windows, so her only source of light came from the torches along the walls. A few candles were set on stand along the way as well. She wondered where this place was. Could it be in a city? Or was it a secret place for thieves? Voices interrupted her thoughts however and she stiffened.

"Well hello there." came a voice behind her. Turning around Hotaru found two men standing there, eyeing her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone."

She didn't answer them. She had a bad feeling about these two. Instead she just turned back around and kept walking. That turned out to be a not so good idea. One grabbed her wrist and threw her to the wall.

"What's the matter? We not your type or something?" he asked and began to trace her jaw line. The other came over and reached for her. "Stop It! Don't Touch Me!" Hotaru cried. She began to lash out at the two men. Tears began to form in her wide eyes as they struggled to get her on the floor. This was just like before, only this might be worse. The traders had not raped her because she was their best sell, but these men had no such limits to what they could do.

"Would you just hold still you stupid bitch!" the one that had her hands shouted and slapped her. She couldn't feel the pain, all she could feel was the fear. The fear she had felt in the hands of the slave traders. From all the struggling her strength began to drain from her. She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

"Finally you're starting to subject." the other said while smirking.

He reached for her skirt but was suddenly thrown about five feet away. The other guy turned and received a punch in the face. He too was then tossed and landed on his friend. As soon as she had been freed, Hotaru crouched down in the corner and clutched her head. A figure crouched down next to her, and her panic picked up again.

"Stay away from Me!" she cried and made to slap them. A hand caught her wrist and held it gently. Her tear stained face looked up into serious emerald eyes. It was a girl who had saved her. The woman seemed to be very tall with brown hair up in a ponytail. She wore mens clothes that clung to her figure.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." she stated calmly. The emerald eyed beauty could feel the girl shacking under her grasp. Letting her hand go she helped Hotaru up and supported her. Hotaru saw Jabari standing over the two who had attacked her.

"Who are these men?" the woman asked.

Jabari shrugged. "Don't know their names, but they are some lower members of ours Makoto."

"Then we don't care for them. Would you be so kind as to teach them a lesson for me Jabari?" the other thief grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure."Makoto smirked and nodded to him. She then turned to face Hotaru. "Where's your room at?"

"Down the hall. It's not to far." with a nod Makoto helped her to walk there. When they got in she set Hotaru on the bed. "May I ask who you are by the way?"

The brunette grinned. "I'm Makoto Kino. I command the female thieves here. We all follow Bakura's orders of course, but we don't take anyone else's. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you before."

"My names Hotaru Tomoe."she said shyly.

"Oh so your Bakura's little crush." at this Hotaru felt her checks heat up. Was that true? He did act like he liked her, but she either thought he was just being a perv, or was being nice. Looking up she saw Makoto had taken a chair and was grinning at her. However then her face turned a little serious and she started mumbling to herself as she looked around. "Um. . . what are you doing?"

Makoto stopped and looked at her. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking of something. Actually I was wondering if you would like me to be your teacher?"

Hotaru blinked in confusion. "Teacher for what?"

"To learn self defense. You'll need it with that pretty face of yours. Plus I'm not going to always be around to save you. So how about it?" Hotaru didn't know what to say to this. Was it possible for her to learn something like that? She always thought only tall and strong looking women could fight. Not little things like her. Then agin it didn't hurt to try, and it actually might help her.

"Alright, I want to learn." she said and smiled. However her stomach growled an she blushed again. Makoto just laughed.

"Well, you can't do anything on an empty stomach. Come on, I'll show you to the mess hall." the violet eyed girl nodded and followed her out of the room.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- yep i have decided to place Makoto in here, though i'm not sure if she shall be paired with anyone or just remain as she is.

**_Tenshi_**-one other senshi will make their appearance as well. i just don't know what chap.

**_Spirit_**- that's cause i don't even know, but she'll show up...eventually. anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	16. Teachings

**_Tenshi_**-ello! no i am not taking over this chap. Spirit is really sick so i have to update this for her. she has a high fever. anyways hope you enjoy it! 

Shout Out's!-

**Saturn's Spawn**- **_Tenshi_**- aw, i wanted to stay and talk to Fluffy some more. darn it Spirit! you just had to get sick on me! anyways Spirit has read your new story thingys and said they sounded interesting, but also a bit confusing. She had no clue as to what was going on with some of them, but she's still looking forward to finding out. oh and Spirit or Death is ok with her. Thanks for the review!

**Sailor Ra**- **_Tenshi_**- yes...i got the bands, and you know what? these things are very itchy! anyways...are you awake now? cause you said goodnight.. Well thanks for the review!

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- **_Tenshi_**- not telling! i will give you a hint though! the person is female...what? i didn't say i would give you a useful hint. so yeah Thanks for the review!

**Nyaro (Spirits editor)-** **_Tenshi_**-you didn't get it to Spirit in time. but don't feel bad or anything. hope there's not to many errors in this chap.

**Harpygirl91**- **_Tenshi_**- yeah about that. Spirit wants to know if she should actually make an indication that the two are a couple, or would it be better if they were siblings? she hasn't really decided that. Anyways glad you liked and thanks for the review!

**Hoshiko Megami**- **_Tenshi_**- i wanted to beat them up though:_sniff sniff_: oh well. Thanks for the review!

**Saturn Neko**- **_Tenshi_**- as Spirit would say; glad you liked it. And thanks for the review!

**bluedragonflyofdestiny**- **_Tenshi_**- i can think of several places...but that's classified information. so yeah, glad you liked it and Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer-Spirit doesn't own either animes/mangas. All she owns is the plot.

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Alright, I want to learn." she said and smiled. However her stomach growled an she blushed again. Makoto just laughed.

"Well, you can't do anything on an empty stomach. Come on, I'll show you to the mess hall." the violet eyed girl nodded and followed her out of the room.

88 This Time 88

Makoto smiled at how quickly the girl learned. At the moment Zaru, another female thief, was teaching the girl a few tricks to get out of someone's grasp. They were using Jabari as their... 'test subject'. Makoto laughed when Jabari winced in pain do to Hotaru roughly pinching the webbing between his finger and thumb. Instantly he let go of her and that would be her escape.

Someone came up beside the brunette and she smirked at who it was. "Here to watch your girlfriend kick your best friends butt?" she asked playfully. Her smirk only grew wider when she felt Bakura glaring at her.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Right, you were mopping around here when she was taken by those traders, then you go and risk you life rescuing her, and now you're watching her like a hawk. All this for someone you have no romantic feelings for." she said, ticking off all the things on her fingers.

Bakura still wouldn't give up. "I see her as a little sister." that earned him a glare.

"I thought I was your little sister! Besides you don't go around flirting and Kissing little sisters the way you do." yep, Hotaru had told her how she had first met the Thief King. At first it just sounded to Makoto like Bakura was only playing with her. But what with the mopping and the rescue, she doubted that now.

Both watched as the violet eyed girl managed to twist Jabari's arm around to his back, sweep his feet out from under him, and keep him pinned to the ground. Zaru cheered for her then showed her what she could have done better or could have added. Hotaru listened intently and never took any criticism the wrong way. She knew she was just a beginner and anything she was missing could be fatal to her in a real life situation. Makoto glanced over and saw Bakura was smiling.

"Ah-ha!" the emerald eyed girl cried and pointed to him, "you do like her! I've never seen you smile like that at a person. Only when your drunk, which I can tell your not since your still standing."

Bakura glared at her, "I was not smiling!"

"Deny it all you want 'Oh Great King of Thieves', but I caught you in the act. And I have plenty of evidence to prove you like her." Bakura grumbled. Why was he even trying? There was no way in the seven hells that he could win against Makoto. The girl always had the upper hand, and never tired of arguing, unlike him. She was spoiled by the women thieves growing up, after her parents died. Through them she found ways of Always getting what she wanted. "Come on Bakura, just admit it and I'll leave you alone."

He looked over to see her smiling innocently. No doubt after he told her, she would go off and tell Hotaru. Makoto was the type of person to do that. She saw the doubt in his expression and traced an X over her heart. "Cross my heart, I won't tell Hotaru. I give you my word."

"Not much of a word if it's coming from a thief but fine." he then muttered, "I like Hotaru. . ."

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear that."

"I Like Hotaru." he snapped. Makoto just smiled and hugged him.

"Aw! I knew it!" Bakura somehow managed to pry her arms off him before he ran out of air. The girl just giggled and looked back over at the violet eyed girl. They both saw her successfully flip a charging Jabari over her shoulder. Zaru whooped and hugged the girl. She had done that one perfectly. She then pulled Hotaru over to the two.

"Did you guys see that? Makoto this girl is going to be as good as you soon." Zaru said hugging Hotaru around the shoulders.

Makoto just smiled at her. "I wouldn't doubt that. But, will she be as good as Bakura?" all three girls looked over at him. Bakura just rolled his eyes as if to say, 'yeah right.'

Zaru grinned and whispered something into the violet eyed girls ear. Hotaru tried to refrain from giggling. "Alright, Bakura you want to see first hand how well our Hotaru has learned don't you?" Zaru said, obviously issuing a challenge.

"I am not going to fight her."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Makoto asked. "We just want to see how well she fairs against someone as strong and tricky as you." he glared at her.

"I said no."

"You scared?" that one came from Hotaru. He turned around and set his narrowed eyes on her now.

"What?"

"You're scared, it's ok. I can understand that you don't want to end up like Jabari." everyone looked to see the guy limping back inside. He was sporting bruises and scraps everywhere.

Bakura snorted. "Please, like you could do that to me."

"Only one way to find out." Zaru said.

Finally Bakura gave in. The two stood in front of each other and waited for Makoto to give the signal to begin. When she did the thief immediately grabbed her wrist, and spun her around until she was locked against him. The girl struggled to get her hands free. The man grinned, he knew she couldn't perform any of her little tricks without the use of her hands.

That however was his first mistake. Instantly he felt he sink her teeth into his arm. He yelped and released her. Looking at his arm he found she had broken the skin causing him to bleed a little. Now he was mad. He charged at her and managed to evade her kick. He then got up behind her and locked both of her arms behind her back before wrestling her to the ground. Makoto, after she counted to 10 declared the match over. Bakura released her and got up.

"Told ya you wouldn't win." he said with a smirk. He began to walk away, but Hotaru managed to stick her leg out in time. Not seeing it he tripped and fell to the ground. The girls began to laugh as the two got up. Bakura threw a glare at the girl who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry Bakura, I couldn't resist." she said innocently. He was sure now that she had been hanging out with the girls for too long. Then again she had been like this since he first met her. Were all females this annoying or just the ones he knew?

The group turned to see a bandaged Jabari and another thief come over with three horses. "You ready to go Bakura?" Jabari asked. The man nodded and mounted his horse.

"Where you going?" Makoto asked.

"To rob a tomb what else? Besides I have to leave a little note to the pharaoh. I promised those girls Hotaru had been with that I would inform Atem of what happened to them and Niap." Hotaru looked at him wide-eyed. He was actually going to do that for them? Then Isis and the others might be saved from their new owners, and those traders put behind bars. Bakura saw her expression, smiled and winked at her before he and the others rode off.

88888

Tenshi took another swing of water before handing his canteen over to Corman. The two were totally lost. They couldn't find Olbaid anywhere. Now they couldn't even find their way back to the palace. The violet eyed teen wondered if they had accidently left Egypt. With a grunt he turned his horse around.

"Lets retrace our steps. I doubt that stupid town is out this far." Corman nodded and followed his commander. Tenshi was silently fuming at the moment. Was he never going to find his sister? She had always been trouble, but never this much. Maybe if he went back to the palace Rei or Setsuna can give him more hints as to where she was located. The problem was, actually getting back there.

"My Lord!" he heard Corman cry as he unsheathed his sword. Tenshi looked back to see a group of raiders riding over the sand dune towards them. They had their weapons drawn and were going top speed.

"Run!" Tenshi shouted and the two kicked their horses into a gallop.

"It's no good, they're gaining fast!"Corman said.

Tenshi grumbled. How were they going to get out of this one alive? Taking his bow he quickly strung it and placed the pack of arrows on his back. Slowly he turned around on his saddle till he was facing backwards. Without wasting time he put an arrow to it and let it fly. It killed one of the men closest to them. He kept this up till he was out of arrows. By then the enemy was practically right along side them.

"Corman we have no choice. Will you fight with me?" Tenshi asked turning back to the front. Corman only nodded and brought up his sword.

"You know I will."

Tenshi grinned and nodded. The two then stopped their horses and waited for the few that were left to com with in rang. In no time the sound of metal hitting metal clashed. Tenshi fought hard to keep three men from killing, or dismounting him. Corman had a few to take care of as well. Everything seemed to be going well for the two, until the older soldier was thrown off his horse. One of the men had played a dirty trick and threw a fake snake at it, spooking the poor beast.

Corman fell hard to the ground, but was instantly back up on his feet. Tenshi saw he was at a disadvantage now. He tried to make his way over, but the raiders would only block his path. Getting even more pissed he kicked one guy off his horse then plowed through. The violet eyed boy drove his horse over to Corman who was surrounded. He was about to grab his friend when an arrow dug it's way into his shoulder.

"Lord Tenshi!" the soldier yelled as the teen fell from his horse.

However he didn't get to reach him as one of the raiders came up from behind and lopped off his head. Tenshi, who had pulled the arrow out, watched helplessly from were he lay. "CORMAN!" he shouted as tears came to his eyes.

He stood up but one of the horses reared and kicked him down the sand dune. Tenshi went tumbling through the hot sand. He winced as the grains were pushed into his cut. All the strength he had was draining, he couldn't even stop himself. Instead he let himself keep going till the dune ended. By then however he was nearly unconscious. Without moving he glanced over to where the raiders were. He saw them laugh, grab all his and Corman's valuables and ride off. It was then that the darkness claimed him.

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- Crap! i got the shit beat out of me! Ah! why do these things keep happening to me? well that's all for today, hopefully Spirit will be back soon. it's no fun when she's not here to torture! Please Review. Ja ne

Death


	17. Burried Girl

**_Spirit-_** Wah! i only got three reviews! Bad Readers! I go away for a day and this is how you thank me for even getting the chap out. 

_**Tenshi-**_ tsk tsk, so what's up?

**_Spirit-_** anyways heres the next chap for you all.

Shout Out's!-

**Saturn's Spawn**- that's ok. and of course us girls are annoying. we like to be that way. lol. thanks for checking out my own stories. however they're coming along slowly due to most of my time on these ones. oh well. Thanks for the review!

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**- don't worry, Tenshi will be fine, but when i shall not tell. it ruins the story. and yes that's the saying, and if not,. . . then it can be one you made up! that's always fun! i feel much better and Thanks for the review!

**Nyaro (my editor)-** sorry i didn't send this chap. by the time i could function i knew it was to late to send it.

**Harpygirl91-** Well Seto isn't really going to be in this fic so i guess i'll put her with Jabari. yes we girls are truly evil. but they love it! so Bakura should not complain. anyways thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

**P.S**.- for those of you who read Heavenly Destruction, sorry i could not update it yesterday. I didn't have a chap ready and could think while sick, but i'll have it out on Wednsday.

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

He stood up but one of the horses reared and kicked him down the sand dune. Tenshi went tumbling through the hot sand. He winced as the grains were pushed into his cut. All the strength he had was draining, he couldn't even stop himself. Instead he let himself keep going till the dune ended. By then however he was nearly unconscious. Without moving he glanced over to where the raiders were. He saw them laugh, grab all his and Corman's valuables and ride off. It was then that the darkness claimed him.

88 This Time 88

Marik wondered around the tombs he was guarding. All was quiet as usual. Rishid was with him, but neither felt like talking. Mostly cause it was late and they were tired. The other reason was, it was to keep that they were there a secret. This was normally the time thieves would come and try to steal from the tombs.

It had been silent however till they heard one of the traps go off. Quickly taking out their swords they ran in the direction it had come from. There they found none other that Bakura with a bag of jewels and gold slung over his shoulder. "Drop it Bakura!" Marik shouted, ready to fight.

"No, sorry. It will take more than that to stop me." suddenly he threw down a small sphere that exploded into smoke. Rishid and Marik had trouble breathing, and when it was clear the thief was gone. That was weird. Why didn't he kill them? He always had killed the tombkeepers in the past.

"Marik. Look at this." Rishid said, picking up a slip of paper on the floor. It was a note from Bakura. Marik read it, and his eyes grew wide.

"Rishid we have to send some guards to the palace at once! The town of Niap was destroyed and the women there captured. Including Isis."

Rishid looked shocked. "What about Hotaru?"

"Probably with her. Come on. I doubt Bakura would have left us alive just for some sick joke, so you and I are going to find them. Even if we have to sneak out of here."

88888

Atem had just gotten back from talking with Anzu. He had asked her if she really wanted to marry him. Of course he had already known the answer. It was obvious the girl loved Tenshi, and he was perfectly fine with that. He only saw her as a friend to begin with, even a bit of a sister. Marrying her would just have been too weird.

Of course when he told his five priests the news, a few had not found this such a good idea. He would have to tell Isis of his decision to break off the marrage later. Hopefully she would not be angry with him for disobeying his father. He doubted it though. Isis was not one to always do as she was told. That's probably why Hotaru mostly turned out the way she was. Hotaru and Tenshi of course would be thrilled to hear of this. Especially this trusted guard. Hopefully he would be back soon. The palace seemed so dull without him pulling pranks on Akhenaden or causing other sorts of mischief.

Laughter then caught the Pharaoh's attention. It was coming from one of the rooms he had given to the survivors of the Black Troop ordeal. He then realized it was the room that held the orphans. Shouldn't they be asleep at this hour? Going towards the door, he silently opened it and peered in. Inside the kids were all crowded around Rei, who seemed to be telling them a story.

It wasn't long before the raven haired girl spotted him. "Well looks like one more kid came to join us. Oh wait, it seems the great Pharaoh is all grown up now, and making his own decisions." she teased, and a few of the kids giggled.

"So you heard?" Atem said, entering the room. Rei nodded and stood up, holding one of the babies.

"Yes, Haruka told me what happened. Would you mind helping me put these kids to bed?" Atem shook his head and began tucking some of the kids in. Soon all the kids were sound asleep and the two crept quietly out of the room. "Thank you. You'd make a good father some day."

"Should I be taking that as a compliment or an insult?" he asked smirking.

Rei smiled. "A compliment. Not all fathers are good ones. So what brings you to this side of the palace?"

"I was just wandering around. Have you been taking care of those children all this time?"

Rei shook her head. "No, Michiru and some of the other maids help out. I usually am the one to put them to bed though. They seem to like my stories of powerful sorcerers and brave kings."

"Speaking of which, have you made a decision? I do not mean to rush you or anything." Rei sighed.

"I know, but the more I think on it the more the decision to stay here becomes difficult. Soon the village will be built and everyone will go home. Looking at them, it makes me fear that they will have no protection against other predators. And every time I walk into that room of orphans it makes my heart ache, for I could not save their families."

Atem looked at her sadly, then rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing though Rei. You managed to save a lot of those people. Get some rest now, it is late." Rei nodded.

"Thank you Atem. Good night." she said as she went down the hall to her room. Atem watched her until she was out of sight then, went to his own chambers to sleep.

88888

Bakura, Jabari, and another thief arrived late back at their hide out. It had taken a lot longer to ditch some of the guards to the tomb then expected. Of course they couldn't kill any since the Thief King promised Hotaru he would get the word out to what happened at Niap. Sighing he dismounted and took off the bridle and saddle of his horse before heading in with the others.

They were passing the dinning hall when Jabari tapped his shoulder. Bakura saw him point at something and turned to look. There he found Hotaru and Makoto asleep at one of the tables. Raising an eyebrow the two walked in and over to them. The waitress, who was finishing up cleaning smiled.

"They were waiting up for you. Both girls were worried when you didn't return sooner." she whispered. Bakura rolled his eyes. Was there really a need to be worried over him and Jabari. He was after all the Thief king, and Jabari was his second in command.

Jabari chuckled some, then went and picked Makoto up bridle style. "I'll take this one to bed. You'll have to handle Hotaru." with that the thief walked out. Bakura glared at his back but shook it off. Hotaru was a lot lighter anyways, so less work for him. Thanking the waitress he picked the girl up and headed for her room.

Upon entering it he found it was pitch black. The candles had gone out, and his only source of light was the moon. Careful not to trip over anything, he made his way to her bed and gently settled her in. The image of her frightened face flashed in his mind. Was this really the same girl he had met in that tomb? She had been so fearless then. She even tried to slap him once when he got her angry. Had her days with those men really changed her this much? If he could, he would go back and kill them all. Most likely they were gone though. Probably off to steal more girls to sell.

Sitting down on the chair next to her bed he continued to stare at her. It really was surprising how timid she had become. She was getting better thanks to Makoto and the other girls. But he could still sense the fear in her every time anyone but him passed her by. The two that attacked her earlier were now buzzard food. Jabari had told him what had happened. Bakura was pissed though, when he found out his friend had already "accidentally" killed the two. Bakura had then told his men not to lay a hand on her or they would be dead by morning. He had made it very clear to them that she was "his".

A smirk formed on his face when he thought of what the girl might say to that. Probably would yell at him some more. Though he knew if it was the old Hotaru, she would probably hit him. That old Hotaru was gone though. With a sigh he leaned back and began to stroke her hair.

"With everything that's happened to you...I'm surprised you still feel the need to live." he said before closing his eyes.  
88888

It was late at night when Hotaru woke up. Looking around she found she was back in her bed. Hearing light breathing she turned to see a from sitting by her bed. The moons light made the form glow, and she realized it was Bakura. Sitting up she found he was asleep. He looked...peaceful, just sitting there. Like an innocent child. Though of course she knew the man was far from innocent.

Anyways she saw him slightly shiver and realized he must be cold. Quietly getting up she walked over to the chest and brought out another blanket. As gently as she could she settled it onto him. With a smile she sat back down on her bed and looked out the window. She didn't feel tired, so what was she to do now?

"You seem to hate other men, yet you're kind to me. Why?" came Bakura's voice. She jumped then turned her head to look at him.

"I thought you were asleep." he straightened up some and smirked.

"I was, but you were to noisy opening that chest." she blushed at this and bowed her head.

"Sorry for waking you."

"There you go again."

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You're being nice to me. Why? As I recall there was a time you wished to have me hung out a window."

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "That's because you were a pervert. And I'm nice to you now because..." her eyes softened, "you saved me. I would have died if you hadn't shown up."

"So what? You saved me and I was still an ass to you." he said with a smirk. Her glare returned.

"Well I wouldn't expect much more from a thief like you. Especially one as lecherous as you are. You just liked toying with me didn't you? Thought I was amusing?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that's about half of it."

"So what's the other half? A release from boredom? Robbing tombs wasn't enough so you had to pick on the girl that helped you escape?" she snapped. He chuckled at how quickly her temper got the better of her. Maybe the girl he knew was still in there, just buried under all the trauma and fear. And it seemed he was beginning to uncover it all.

"Sure lets say it's that." the girl fumed she stood up, put her hands on his knees, and glared right into his face.

"You are such a child! Has anyone ever told you that? Well listen hear thief. I am not your toy, and I am not here for your amusement! So just cut all the crap and treat me with the proper respect I deserve!" it was then he began to laugh. The girl blinked and looked at him, confused. "What's so funny?"

"That's it." he said taking her chin carefully in one of his hands. He then smiled warmly at her. "That's the girl I know, and love." without saying more he pulled her face to his and kissed her gently.

* * *

_**Spirit-**_ aw, the two finally had their first Romanticish kiss. hey it's better than the ones Bakura used to give her. 

**_Tenshi_**- yes yes, but what happend to me!

**_Spirit-_** you'll find out next chap if you people would Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	18. Saved

**_Spirit_**- well you guys get to find out what other senshi i have placed in here this chapter. 

**_Tenshi_**- and she will be paired with Marik

**_Spirit_**- but don't think you'll know who it's going to be by that. i tend to like to surprise people. anyways hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"You are such a child! Has anyone ever told you that? Well listen hear thief. I am not your toy, and I am not here for your amusement! So just cut all the crap and treat me with the proper respect I deserve!" it was then he began to laugh. The girl blinked and looked at him, confused. "What's so funny?"

"That's it." he said taking her chin carefully in one of his hands. He then smiled warmly at her. "That's the girl I know, and love." without saying more he pulled her face to his and kissed her gently.

88 This Time 88

Jabari rode his chestnut horse through the desert sands. It was just before dawn when he went out to scout the area. The brown haired man wondered how he even got up this early in the morning. After all, he and Bakura hadn't gotten back 'til really late last night. Then he had to put up with an hour of Makoto yelling at him for carrying her to her bed. He thought he was doing a good thing, and he still thought it was nice. For some reason though, she took it as him being a pervert.

Grumbling about green eyed witches he continued wandering around. That was until he heard a crunching sound when his horse was making it's way up a sand dune. Looking down he saw it was a canteen. That was odd. Nobody would discard something as precious as that. Especially when he saw it still had some water in it. Something in his gut told him that something was very wrong here.

Looking around he found a few other personal items sticking out of the sands. It was then he saw there was a Someone sticking out. Quickly he dismounted and went over to check on the person. He soon found there was no need as it appeared the man was decapitated. Backing away from the stench he heard a moan. Looking on the other side of the dune he was on he found another body. Sliding down he knely before it and shook the person some.

"Hey, you still alive?" he asked. His answer was another moan, but it sounded like a name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Ho. . ta. . . ru." Jabari's eyes widened at this. This ebony haired man knew of Hotaru? Deciding it wouldn't hurt to take him back with him Jabari turned the guys over and then slung him over his shoulder.

"You're one lucky guy you know that. Don't worry, I'll take you to Hotaru." after one last moan he knew the guy was out. Walking back over to his horse he put the guy on it and then mounted up himself. Turning his horse around he headed back to the hideout, and to a unsuspecting Hotaru.

88888

Two horses were stopped outside of a large house. It seemed hardly anyone occupied it. However the two men knew better. They had asked around for hours until someone finally had heard of the woman they were looking for. Looking around, Marik found there was only two entrances to the house. Rishid was checking out the small barn to the side. It wasn't long before the man came running back.

"Marik! I've found Isis. She's tied up in the barn."

His lavender eyes widened. "What?" he followed his brother to window he had used to peer inside. Sure enough a seemingly sleeping Isis lay there, her wrists and ankles bound. Marik growled. "We need to get her out of here. Where's the door?"

Rishid showed him around to the back. The door was locked when they tried to open it. Taking out a slim piece of metal, the teen began to pick lock it. When they heard a small click he took the piece out and opened the door. Isis jumped and looked over at them with wide eyes. Once she was able to register who it was she began to cry.

"Marik! Rishid!" she cried. They quickly went to her and began to cut off her bounds. "How did you find me?"

"We asked around. A few people in a village recognized your description." Rishid explained.

Suddenly her eyes became fearful and she frantically looked around. "Where is she? Where?" the two looked at her confused.

"Who?"

At this she began to panic. "Oh no! He's beating her again! Marik you have to go save her! He's going to kill her this time, please go save her!"

Not knowing what was really happening, he nodded and headed to the house. Perhaps she was talking about Hotaru. Maybe even one of the other girls that had been taken. He suddenly felt he understood now. The man who bought Isis was beating up another girl. He couldn't let that go unpunished. Getting to the door he found it too was locked, but this tie he was going to open it the easy way.

Marik threw himself at the door to the house. It gave way and he stumbled inside. Following the sounds of leather connecting with flesh and angry shouts, he made his way into the dinning area. There he witnessed a rather red faced man with messy brown hair whipping a girl that was curled up in a corner. Every time the whip made contact with her skin she flinched but barely made a sound. The man raised his arm to whip her again but the lavender eyed teen stopped him.

He quickly grabbed the mans wrist and put all his weight into his knees and legs. In and instant the threw the man across the room, sending him smack into the wall and onto a table which gave under his weight. Marik stood protectively in front of the girl at this point. Stumbling the man got up. It was here that the smell of alcohol reached the tomb keeper. The guy reeked of it. Looking up at him through blood-shot eyes and man grunted.

"What. . . do you think. . . you're doing with my slave." his words were slurred.

"I'm taking her and Isis out of your custody. You don't deserve to keep slaves."

The man stumbled forward. "I Bought Them! They're. . .Mine!" a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into the stern face of Rishid.

"I don't think so sir." and with that, he punched him. Knocking the guy out. The two brothers looked at each other before nodding. Marik then turned around and calmly walked over to the girl. Her teary blue eyes watched him like he was another predator.

"It's ok. We're not going to hurt you. My name is Marik. I'm taking you and Isis out of here."

Wiping the tears from her eyes she excepted his hand and stood up. "Where will you take us?"

"To the palace. You'll be safe there. May I ask your name." the blonde haired girl looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"It's Minako."

88888

Jabari pushed past all the men in the bar. The unconscious teen he found out in the desert was slung over his shoulder. Kicking open the door to the infirmary he rushed in and settled the boy on a cot. Turning to the watchers at the door he shouted for one of the them to get Bakura. It seemed the ebony haired teen was already developing a fever due to an infection. Jabari tore off his shirt to have a better look at the wound.

Sand had gotten deep within it. The flesh around it was swollen and a purplish color. Sweat trickled down the boys head and he moaned. Getting a wet cloth Jabari did the best he could to clean up the wound. In no time he heard Bakura pushing his way through the crowd at the door. However it was a gasp that drew his attention away from his patient.

"Tenshi?" Hotaru came rushing in and went to the other side of her brother. Her eyes widened at the wound then she looked up at Jabari. "What happened to him?"

"I found him in the desert. Apparently he and another man were attacked. He was left for dead." he explained trying to scrap more sand out of the hole an arrow had made. "Damn. The wounds to deep to fully clean it and it's already infected. He has a high fever too."

Taking her brothers hand she felt him shivering. This was not good. It was already to late to help his wound. . . unless. "Let me see it." she said and took Jabari's place. "Bakura close the door. I only want you and Jabari in here."

Nodding he glared at the men behind him before slamming the door in their faces. "May I ask what exactly are you planning to do?"

Hotaru took a deep breathe and placed her hands directly over the wound. "Something I haven't done for a long time. Whatever happens. . . " her eyes seemed a little sad at this point, "just don't hate me."

Before either man could respond to that, a soft violet aura engulfed the two teens. Both watched in awe as they saw Hotaru's hair become weightless and the wound pushing out all the sand. After it seemed it was done with that it began to close up. Muscle reattached to muscle, and soon a new layer of flesh covered it. Once there wasn't even a slight trace of the wound left the aura faded and Hotaru stumbled back.

Before she could fall, Bakura went over and caught her. He helped her over to a chair and set her in it. "Thanks. . . the wound is healed now. All we have to worry about is his fever."

"Mind explaining what's going on? What did you just do, and who is this guy?" Bakura asked.

Hotaru nodded wearily. "I was born with the power to heal others. I don't know how or even why, but I've always been able to do it. As for the boy. . . he's my twin brother."

* * *

**_Spirit_**- sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. i started my job yesterday and was all stressed out about that, that i couldn't write.

_**Tenshi**_- Yeah! I've been found and healed!

_**Spirit**_- ah, but you forget. . . you still have a high fever.

**_Tenshi_**- damn.

**_Spirit_**- anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	19. Decisions

_**Spirit**_- MAJOR! Hotaru/Bakura fluff in this chap. but nothing too ... um... sexual i guess you can say. 

**_Tenshi_**- what are you having my sister do?

_**Spirit**_- me to know and you not to find out. :_ties up Tenshi_: well i have to prevent him from reading this, hope you all enjoy it though.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Hotaru nodded wearily. "I was born with the power to heal others. I don't know how or even why, but I've always been able to do it. As for the boy. . . he's my twin brother."

88 This Time 88

Atem read the note the guards from the tombs had given him. They then explained the town of Niap was in deed destroyed and a few of the women were missing. This included Isis and Hotaru. Crumbling up the note, the pharaoh then tossed it into the fire. Motioning for the two guards to follow him he made his way to the throne room where the priests were waiting. All when quiet when they saw the grave expression on his face.

Mahado stepped forward, concerned for his pharaoh. "What is it Pharaoh?" the others waited for the news.

"Niap was raided out. The women were captured, and then the place was burned to the ground. I need search parties sent out to find the culprits and the women."

"But Pharaoh they could be anywhere by now. They might not even be in Egypt anymore." Akhenaden stated.

Atem glared at the man. "I don't care, we need to find Isis, or have you forgotten? She is the keeper of the Millennium Necklace?" the old man held his tongue at this. Turning to Seto and Shada the man then said. "I ask you two to join the search. Both of your Millennium Items can help track them down. Look for Tenshi as well, he might have information by now."

The two nodded and went to gather up men to go with them. Atem dismissed the rest of the priests and went to sit on his throne. Rubbing his swore head he closed his eyes and leaned forward. This was just another fine mess. Why hadn't he heard of this sooner? Perhaps he didn't have as much control over his country as he thought. Another town could've been attacked by now, and he wouldn't hear about it 'til Bakura, of all people, dropped another note. This perplexed him as well. Why would the Thief King tell him of such a thing?

He thought he would've just minded his own business. Maybe a friend of his had also been taken by the ones who had done this. He couldn't think of any other reason. A sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder drew him out of his thoughts and he jumped. Looking over he saw a smiling Rei. She was in a Greek style red dress, that no doubt Setsuna had designed and made for her.

She tilted her head when she spoke. "Are you ok Atem?" he nodded and she crossed her arms, throwing a knowing glare at him. "Don't lie to me. I can tell you're all stressed out about the Niap thing."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Karim told me. So lets try this again. Are you ok Atem?" Atem couldn't help but slightly grin at the girls tactics. This time he shook his head. Rei kneeled down, resting her chin on his arm rest.

"Thank you. Anyway you think I can cheer you up?" she asked. Sighing the pharaoh sat back and shrugged. "Ok how about this then? I've made my decision, I'll stay here with you at the palace."

He looked over at her sternly, "you shouldn't base that decision on me being upset over something. Bad things happen all the time." Rei just shook her head.

"No, I was on my way here to tell you when Karim told me the news. I'm being sincere about this." Atem looked at her in shock for a few moments then smiled. They both stood up and he hugged her.

"Thanks Rei, this means a lot to me."

88888

Makoto watched as the violet eyed girl stayed by her brother. It had been three days since Jabari found him. It had also been three days since Hotaru had any sleep. The fever was constant, it didn't fall, nor did it rise. No one knew whether to take that as a good or bad sign. All this was worrying the brunette though. Now it was sleep, soon the girl might even stop eating. She only did to keep her strength up and stay awake, not because she was hungry.

Looking to her right Makoto found a glaring Bakura. It seemed he was glaring at Tenshi. She couldn't help but smirk. "Feeling a little jealous are we?" she teased.

He just turned his glare on her, "no! I'm feeling angry. Hotaru's gonna get sick if she keeps this up all thanks to him."

"You can't really blame her you know. He his her brother." Bakura nodded.

"I know, but I doubt he'd want her to go through all this for him."

Makoto looked thoughtful. "Why don't you tell her that." he just gave her a look that said , 'don't you think I have?'. This made her sigh. Sometimes Hotaru was to stubborn for her own good. "So what are we going to do? We need her to sleep."

Bakura seemed to thinking on this. "Well. . . I have one idea."

"What?" Bakura whispered his plan into her ear. Her eyes widened. "Do you Want to be murdered?"

"You got a better one?" shacking her head he smirked and walked into the infirmary. With out a word he walked in front of the violet eyed girl, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Hotaru gasped in surprise and her eyes widened.

"Bakura? What the- Put me down!"

He just shook his head as he walked out of the room, and past a giggling Makoto. "You need to get out of that room and get some sleep."

"I'm fine! Now let me go!"

"Not likely." he then entered the room given to the violet eyed girl. He locked the door with his own key to make sure she couldn't get out. It was only then that he put her down.

Quickly he caught her wrist before she could slap him. "A little cranky aren't we? Perhaps cause you haven't slept for the past three."

"I am not!"

"So not only are you cranky, but now you're a liar"  
"Bakura you're such a-!"

Hotaru didn't get to finish as Bakura closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. His arms held her closely but gently to him, and she wrapped hers around his neck. Something slide across her bottom lip, and it soon became clear it was his tongue. He wanted entrance into her mouth. Without even thinking she complied and he slide his tongue in. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she pulled away, covering her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I-I just...I'm not.." she stumbled over her words as a blush appeared on her face. Bakura smirked at her.

"You've never been truly kissed before have you?" the violet eyed girl shook her head. "Then just follow me." he said as his nose was almost touching her's.

"Close your eyes... Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you." he whispered. His warm breathe washed over her face, making her calm down and she did as he said. She felt his lips on her's again and immediately thought he would just slip his tongue back into her mouth. However the thief didn't. He was going to let her get used to this first, before going a step further.

Awhile after Hotaru started kissing him back, he nibbled on her bottom lip to open her mouth slightly. When it was wide enough his tongue went in and began to massage her's. A moan escaped her throat, which made him inwardly smirk. Her own tongue began to copy him, indicating she was no longer afraid. Every once in awhile they would break it off to breathe, then begin again.

Something smooth touched Hotaru's back and she realized he had laid her down on the bed. The thief got on top of her without breaking the kiss. After awhile though he pulled away and began kissing her neck. A gasp escaped Hotaru's mouth as a shiver ran up her spine. This felt good, but at the same time frightening. Was he going to go farther than this?

Bakura had started kissing her collar bone and was beginning to move her dress down. That's when her fear got the better of her. "Bakura wait! I'm not ready for That!" she cried. He stopped and leaned in towards her ear.

"Relax, I'm not going to go anywhere near that far." he whispered and kissed the side of her head. He went back to gently setting his lips on her neck. Soon her body relaxed and she closed her eyes. He just stayed there, kissing her neck and jaw line. It felt so soothing, that Hotaru didn't think she could stay awake. After a few more minutes she was out.

The King of Thieves pulled away and saw she had finally gone to sleep. With all that has been happening, the girl had been so worked up it didn't seem like she would even get any rest. He got off and laid down beside her. Carefully he pulled the covers over them and settled himself in. The thief just watched as Hotaru slept peacefully. It was the first time he had ever seen her look so serene. His own eye lids began to feel heavy after awhile. And soon he too fell fast asleep.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- told you this was going to be fluffy. anyways i hope you all liked it, i'm going to let Tenshi out of the closet now. Please Review! Ja ne.

Death

P.S.-i don't think i mentioned this before but Niap, the town Isis and Hotaru were from, is actually Pain spelled backwards. if you think about it the town has brought nothing But pain to the characters. well that's all. Ja ne again.


	20. Miracles and Pains

**_Spirit_**- ah another day another update. ok guys i have new updating times for my fics. to see when i'll update what, go to my profile. ok on with the chap now! 

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

The King of Thieves pulled away and saw she had finally gone to sleep. With all that has been happening, the girl had been so worked up it didn't seem like she would even get any rest. He got off and laid down beside her. Carefully he pulled the covers over them and settled himself in. The thief just watched as Hotaru slept peacefully. It was the first time he had ever seen her look so serene. His own eye lids began to feel heavy after awhile. And soon he too fell fast asleep.

88 This Time 88

The flames flickered as they danced along the logs in the fire pit. Marik, Rishid, Isis, and Minako all sat around it to gather warmth from the nights cool air. After rescuing his sister and the blonde, Marik thought it best to camp for the night instead of continuing on to the palace. At least this way he could gather more information on what happened to the priestess. She hadn't spoken much since they left the house she was sold too, but he knew she was just trying to sort her emotions out.

Looking over at Minako however, he found she as smiling carelessly and looking up at the stars. How could this girl be so carefree? She had nearly been beaten to death and now she was slightly humming a song. It was like nothing bad had ever happened to her. Isis stuck close to the girl to. Almost as if Minako was her protection or vise versa. Finally the man couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you so happy?" Minako looked over at him and blinked in confusion.

"Why? Is being happy a crime?"

Marik shook his head, "no, it's just . . . How can you be so happy, after all that happened today?" Minako gave a small shrug.

"Maybe because today is over." when the tomb keeper arched a brow she sighed. "It's all in the past. All the beatings and yelling's. Why should I have to dwell on those now that they're over?"

The lavender eyed boy didn't really know what to say to this. It was usually natural for people to hide themselves for awhile after a bad encounter. Some people would stop eating, or talking, but this girl didn't. She had eaten all her dinner and obviously was talking. She was even talking now to Isis, seeming to cheer her up. This girl was like a miracle. But were such things really true?

"So what you're saying is, you're jut going to forget all that stuff and move on with out even a second thought?"

Minako turned back to him and shook her head. "No, what I'm saying is yes I was treated cruelly and yes my life before now was one I wish I never had. However I do need to move on. I can't spend this free life I've been giving fearing and hiding. After all! I just might be shackled again and it would really suck if I didn't have some fun before hand."

Isis giggled as the two boys stared at her like she was insane. "I agree with her." Isis said, straightening up and finally smiling. The two girls giggled more, the boys obviously didn't get it. However Marik did, and he couldn't help but smile at the two. It was then Isis spoke again. "By the way, how did you two know I wasn't in Niap anymore? You couldn't have visited it."

"No, Bakura left us a note when he robbed our tomb. We figured since he left us alive, it had to be true." Rishid answered.

Isis seemed to grow a sly smile on her face at this. "Really? He actually left a note?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though. Unless maybe one of the other girls taken was his sister." Marik said. She shook her head.

"No . . . I don't think it was a sister." the boys looked confused again, but Minako caught on. It was apparent that the King Thief liked one of the girls taken.

"Well whatever. Isis do you know who Hotaru was sold to?"

Isis turned her smile to him, "didn't Bakura tell you? Hotaru is with him." Rishid nearly choked on his food as Marik's jaw dropped. "I think he rather likes her."

"You can't be serious!" Rishid cried, normally he was quiet, but this caught his attention.

"I am, he came and rescued her before we were sold. He even knew who she was. I have no doubts that the King of Thieves actually likes her."

Marik looked at her in shock. "And you just handed her over to him? I thought you even hated me telling stories to her about the guy! And here you go and practically give her to him!" Isis's face became a little more serious.

"Bakura won't harm her, that I know. Marik if she had not been taken the traders were planning on killing her slowly and painfully. I really had no other choice. You don't know what those men are like." everyone became silent. Minako hugged the woman as memories of those days came back to her. Marik and Rishid apologized to her and she just told them it was ok. Soon the group put out the fire and crawled into their bed rolls for sleep.

88888

Atem left the throne room after the meeting was adjourned. Raiders had struck out not to far from the capital. He now had to lead one of the troops to bring them down. It didn't really worry him though. These kinds of things always happened. At least none of the priests would be joining him due to Tenshi's absence. That was the one thing that worried him. He had received no word from his violet eyed friend in like four days. Two of the soldiers who had accompanied him returned saying that he and Corman were going to continue the search on their own.

Atem had sent one of his search parties in the direction the two had said Tenshi was going. It would take awhile before them to met up and send word back. With a small shake of his head, the pharaoh went to pack some of his things such as weapons and clothing to protect him from the stinging sands. He reached his door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he smiled as it was Rei.

"I heard you were going out to stop some raiders."

Atem nodded, "yes, why do you ask?"

"Well would you like me to come with you? I am your sorcerous after all." the teen shook his head.

"No, it won't take much to stop them. Plus it would be putting you in unnecessary danger. What I need you to do is mind the palace for me. Make sure no one else tries to gain control while I'm gone."

Rei smirked and crossed her arms. "Isn't that supposed to be your wife's job?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "yes, but unfortunately I'm fresh out of wives and you're the next best thing since you know how to command and protect." he then turned to unlock his door.

"What about your priests?"

"You're not going to stop bugging me are you?"

Rei's smirk grew, almost to a smile. "No." with a sigh the pharaoh turned back to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, the truth is I trust you more. The two priests I do trust are gone to search for the ones who burned down Niap. Akhenaden has been trying to dethrone me for years. So I need someone I know who is not afraid to keep him in his place." Rei nodded and let the smirk turn into the awaiting smile.

"Ok, just be careful out there." she said walking away.

Atem was now the one who held the smirk, "are you saying you're actually worried about me?"

"No, just that I don't think many people will like a female Pharaoh if you die." the teen boy chuckled and disappeared into his room. Now that, that was out of the way he could finally get to packing and leave.

88888

Rei smiled to herself as she heard Atem go into his room. However something didn't feel right to her. It was then she noticed her heart beat was quickening and her breathing had become irregular. She needed to get to a fire, she was having a vision. However she didn't know where a fire would be. It was already morning so all the torches were out. Due to the heat of the day, most of the fireplaces were probably empty as well.

She lent up against the wall, trying to make her way to Setsuna's room. Along the way she looked for anything she could set fire too. There was nothing. By the time she turned into the servants hall her legs gave out and she collapsed. The pain was just to much now, she would just have to have the vision without fire. She could do it, but she always passed out afterwards. However now it was too late.

Images passed before her eyes quickly. It was hard to sort them out but they kept repeating. Soon it slowed down to show her the desert. Atem and his troop were charging at the raiders. The scene switched to the pharaoh fighting what appeared to be the enemies leader. Again the scene changed and she saw all of the pharaoh's men lying dead on the ground. Atem had two arrows lodged in his side and shoulder. He seemed to be still alive but barely.

The leader laughed over his body and proceeded to take all things valuable off him. He was soon left with only his blood stained clothes. The raiders mounted and rode away. Atem's eyes became foggy as he looked up at the sky. He mouthed a word before closing his eyes.

Rei gasped as the vision ended and she fell entirely to the floor. Atem was going to die, she had to stop him from going out. However her eyelids were beginning to close. Her whole body felt like it was made of bags of wet sand. 'No, why now? I have to stop him.' she thought. But she could feel herself begin to drift off. The last thing she could think of was what Atem had mouthed in her vision. It looked like he had called out her name. After that everything went black.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- done for today.

**_Tenshi_**- TWO THINGS BEFORE YOU GO THOUGH!

_**Spirit**_- 1) remember to check my profile for new updating times!

**_Tenshi_**- and 2) Spirits coming out with a SEQUEL to The Red Sands of Egypt! it will be out sometime at the end of this month!

_**Spirit**_- it will be called Egypt's Crimson Nile. well hope you all liked the chap and the surprise! please review! Ja ne

Death


	21. Still Have Something to Say

**_Spirit_**- SORRY! i know i didn't update yesterday but i had writters block. 

_**Tenshi**_- and we've been busy today so sorry it's kind of out late too.

**_Spirit_**- i made sure it was a little bit longer than usual though. so i hope you all like the chap!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Rei gasped as the vision ended and she fell entirely to the floor. Atem was going to die, she had to stop him from going out. However her eyelids were beginning to close. Her whole body felt like it was made of bags of wet sand. 'No, why now? I have to stop him.' she thought. But she could feel herself begin to drift off. The last thing she could think of was what Atem had mouthed in her vision. It looked like he had called out her name. After that everything went black.

88 This Time 88

Violet eyes slowly began to blink open. A few times they shut at the light coming in, but then finally adjusted. Once able to focus they began to look around the room. It looked like some kind of infirmary. The owner of the violet orbs grunted. His whole body ached and he felt dizzy. It was probably due to dehydration. Ever so slowly he began to sit up, clutching his head as he went.

"W-where am I?" he whispered. No one was in the room. This place was also definitely not the palace. He had been to the medic wing before. It was a lot bigger than this.

Hearing voices outside the door he laid back down and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and he peeked through his eyelids to see who was coming in. What he saw made him jump up. "Bakura!"

The thief stopped at the door and stared at him in surprise then glared. "Finally your awake."

"What's going on? Where am I? It was your band of thieves that attacked us wasn't it?" Tenshi yelled getting out of the bed. The whole room began to spin and he couldn't keep his balance up.

After a moment he fell half onto the bed. "Shut up fool! And get back into bed! You can't even stand let alone fight me."

"Yeah right you bastard!"

"Why you little!"

"ENOUGH!" came a powerful voice behind the white haired teen. He moved away and in stepped a angry looking Hotaru. Tenshi's eyes widened at the sight of her. In moments the girl found herself being tackled to the ground by her overly joyed twin.

"Hotaru! I thought you were dead! What happened" he cried.

She was finally able to pry him off and stand back up. "It's a long story. But right now you need more rest. You still have a slight fever." he nodded and jumped back into the bed. Bakura grumbled something which earned him a glare from the soldier.

"Why is he here?" Tenshi asked.

Hotaru looked over her shoulder at the thief then back to him. "As I said, it's a long story. I'll tell you when you get better alright?" he nodded. "Good. Now go back to sleep."

"Ok!" with that he laid down and closed his eyes. Almost instantly the young soldier was out. Hotaru motioned for Bakura to be quiet and the two left the room. Once a safe distance the girl let out a sigh, but smiled none the less. Her brother was going to be ok. There still was the fever, but it was going down gradually. There was really no need to worry anymore.

"He's . . . interesting." came Bakura's voice from beside her.

Hotaru couldn't help but giggled. "Yeah, well he's kind of always been like this."

"At least he listens to you."

"Only sometimes. Good thing he was still sick when you walked in. There would have been a big fight if he had been all better."

Bakura rolled his eyes and flashed her a cocky grin. "Please, I bet I could take him." Hotaru just shook her head. Too many people underestimated her brother. They then usually wound up severely beaten. Still Bakura was pretty strong too. He might actually provide a challenge for the violet eyed teen. "Well, we better get some breakfast before everyone else eats it."

"Ok." the violet eyed girl said and followed him to the mess hall.

88888

Rei's eyes snapped open and she shot up. Sweat trickled down the sides of her head. Instantly her purple orbs darted around the room. This was Setsuna's bedroom. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped. Looking over she saw the older woman sitting there with a glass of water in her hand. She offered it and Rei took a few gulps. Once the raven haired girl was calm Setsuna began to look worried.

"Rei, what happened? What did you see?" she asked.

The girl was confused for a moment, then remembered her vision. "Atem! He's in danger! I have to stop him from leaving."

"Rei he has already left." she jumped out of bed at this, ignoring the weak feeling in her legs.

"Then we have to stop him! Or send out more men for aid. Setsuna he's going to die if we don't do something!"

The woman nodded. "Then you must hurry. Go tell the High priests. They will know what to do."

Rei nodded and dashed out of the room. Some maids screamed as she pushed past them. She ignored their yells and continued on. Finally the grand doors to the throne room came into view. With much effort she pushed them open and stumbled inside. A few of the priests were there conversing but stopped at her entry.

"Lady Rei? What is the meaning of this?" Akhenaden asked, slightly annoyed.

She gasped for some breathe, one able to she spoke. "Forgive me Priest Akhenaden. But we have to stop Pharaoh Atem! I had a vision, and he's going to be killed unless we do something."

"That is unlikely. The Pharaoh just went to take care of some raiders. I doubt they are a match for him."

"Pardon my saying so, but I highly doubt that these are normal raiders. They had killed all his shoulders and then killed him."

Karim stepped forward. "Are you sure this was an actual vision and no dream?"

"Yes! Damn it! It was a blasted vision! Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to send someone out to stop him?" she shouted.

Akhenaden. "I've heard enough! Guards! Get her out of here." two guards stepped forward and made to grab her. She glared at both of them and her body heat shot up. Neither could get near her due to the intense heat.

"Keep your hands off of me! Pharaoh Atem left me in charge, not the damned priest." she then moved her burning eyes to the priests. "If you won't do something, . . . then I will!"

88888

The sound of steel clashing rang out in the desert winds. Soldiers death cries were also picked up with it. Men were being killed left and right. Atem barely had time to breathe as his two attackers swung their swords wildly. Whenever he fought one off the other would be on him in an instant. They were organized. Making it so neither would really tire out. Unfortunately the same was not said for the Pharaoh. He could feel his strength draining with each block and swing.

These were not raiders. They were too skilled. Too well planned out in their tactics. Most likely they had even used the disguise of being raiders to lure him out. His men were falling. Pretty soon he would be fighting alone. There was no way he could fend off fifteen over men. He was having trouble keeping alive with just these two.

Suddenly an arrow lodged into his right shoulder, and he cried out from the sudden pain. His whole arm went numb for a moment, but he had no time to nurse it as a sword came down on him. He managed to block that, but not the kick to his stomach. Doubling over he gasped for air. The two men circled him like hawks. He saw another in the distance raise his bow, an arrow aiming straight at him. Atem mentally cursed himself. He should not have taken the group so lightly.

The pharaoh looked up into the eyes of the man about to end him and did nothing. There was nothing left for him to do. All his men were dead or dying. Even if he managed to dodge the arrow, he would not live much longer. The archer smirked at his submission and pulled the arrow back. In moments he released the flying weapon. Atem closed his eyes and just waited.

"Atem!" called out a voice. His red eyes shot open in time to see the arrow catch fire and crumble to ashes. The two men that stood on either side of him also became engulfed in flames. Hearing fast horse hoves hiting sand he looked behind him.

A surprised expression took over his face. "Rei?" he gasped. She was riding towards him and holding out her hand.

"Quick! Grab on!" she shouted. He stood up and took hold of her arm when she past by. Rei helped swing him up behind her. Quickly she set fire in a half circle around them, keeping out the rest of the evil men. Atem took up a shield and slung it onto his back as she turned around. Arrows either bounced or broke as they struck it. The two wasted no time in riding back the way she came.

"Rei, how did you know I was in trouble?" Atem asked when the group of men were no longer in sight.

"I had a vision of you being killed. No one believed me back at the palace so I came on my own to help you."

The pharaoh smiled. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you. . . damn it!"

Instantly Rei looked back. "What's wrong?" Atem was pulling the arrow out of his shoulder then examined the tip. It was coated with some kind of sticky clear substance. Rei's eyes widened. "Snake venom. We have to get you to a doctor!" the man just nodded. Already his vision was getting hazy. Rei kept glancing back at him. He wasn't looking good at all. His normally tan skin had become slightly pale. The girl was getting scared. He couldn't die now, not after she saved him from the assassins.

"Just hold on Atem! We're almost there!"

"Rei. . . I can't see you." came his hushed voice. She felt him lean his head on her shoulder. The poison must be causing his eye sight to go bad. His grip on her waist was also beginning to loosen. She placed her hand over his to keep him on.

"Don't die on me! You have to stay with me Atem." she said, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. This wasn't going to work. She had to get the poison out now! Quickly she stopped the horse and got off. As gently as she could she grabbed Atem and slid him off the beast as well. Making a clicking sound with her tongue, the horse lay on the sands and she was able to rest the Pharaoh against it.

The red eyed man moaned, she had to act quickly. In seconds she had torn away the cloth surrounding his shoulder. The wound was green and purple, not a good sign. Pressing her mouth to it she began to suck out the poison. Ever so often she would spit the blood and poison she had gathered out and went back to it again. After awhile she felt that was all she could do. However that wasn't enough. By now some of the venom had already traveled into his bloodstream and was infecting the body.

"Damn it, what else can I do? Atem wake up! You have to help me." she slightly shook the boy but to no avail. He was already unconscious. The raven haired girl was fully crying now. She didn't know what to do. What else could she do? Her mind was racing for answers. She was beginning to panic. Finally she just collapsed on him and cried onto his chest.

"Please Atem. Please be alright. You can't die, not now. I haven't told you how I feel about you yet. So you have to wake up ok? You have to wake up." she sobbed. "You have to wake up so I can tell you . . . that I love you."

* * *

**_Tenshi_**- That's Sad! 

**_Spirit_-** of course it is.

_**Tenshi**_- he's not going to die is he?

_**Spirit**_- you can never tell with me and i'm not saying anything.

_**Tenshi**_- Spirit!

_**Spirit**_- well if you guys want the next chap Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	22. New and Familiar Faces

_**Spirit**_- SORRY! I'm So SORRY for such a long delay! this whole week has been hectic for us. 

_**Tenshi**_- i hate this time of year, though i do like presents.

_**Spirit**_- anyways sorry again. and just so you know, i'm not updating this Sat. it's Christmas Eve and we have big plans to spend it with our mom and sister so yeah. Hope you all enjoy this chap!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Please Atem. Please be alright. You can't die, not now. I haven't told you how I feel about you yet. So you have to wake up ok? You have to wake up." she sobbed. "You have to wake up so I can tell you . . . that I love you."

88 This Time 88

Tenshi's right eye twitched. He was sitting up in bed listening to Hotaru's story. Again he twitched. Makoto watched him like a hawk. The violet eyed girl had asked her to be with her when she explained everything to her brother. At first Makoto didn't understand the girls fears, but now she was beginning to. Tenshi's hands were now twitching, wanting to pick up a sword, or any kind of weapon. Needless to say, the boy was getting angry.

Hotaru stopped. Her story was done and both girls just watched the boy sit there in complete silence. "Tenshi?. . . are you ok?"

Nothing. The violet eyed girl couldn't tell if he was in shock or to furious to speak. Finally she got her answer. "I'm . . . going . . .to . . .KILL THEM!" in a flash he threw off the covers and made to leave. Both girls quickly caught his arms and held him back.

"Tenshi you don't even know where the traders are!" Makoto shouted.

"And you still need some rest. Get back to bed!" his sister called out. Tenshi didn't seem to hear them. With much effort both were able to drag him back to the bed and place chains around his wrists. The ends of the chains were tied around one bed post and instantly the two backed away. Still the boy tried to get free and struggled against his binds.

"Hotaru! Get Me The Fuck Out Of These!" the girl shuddered, rarely did her brother ever curse. Makoto thought Hotaru would soon cry and began to gently push the girl out of the room. "Hotaru!"

SLAM! Makoto had closed the door behind them and both exhaled. They leaned up against the door then slid down to the floor. That was exhausting. The brunette had never seen anyone act so violent before, well not in that insane way. Looking to her right she found the girl was still a little shaken up at seeing her brother that angry. Obviously this didn't happen to often if it ever had at all.

"You ok?" she asked.

Hotaru nodded. "I'll be fine. That just scared me was all."

"What did?" the two looked up to see Jabari and Bakura standing in front of them. The men looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Tenshi. He totally flipped when Hotaru told him all that happened. I had never seen anyone act that way before." Makoto explained.

Jabari looked confused. "Do we even want to know?" the girls shook their heads. The two offered their hands and helped the girls up.

"So, you guys leaving again?" Makoto asked. They nodded and told them they might not be back until the next day. The two men didn't want them staying up late again. Both girls tended to get rather moody when they lacked enough sleep. Bakura and Jabari said their good-byes to them. Bakura gave Hotaru a quick kiss on the lips while the other man kissed Makoto on the cheek. The two then went to ready their horses.

Hotaru turned to the brunette. "I didn't know you and Jabari were together."

"Off and on. But yeah. So wanna go to town with me? We need some more things." the violet eyed girl nodded and the two went to retrieve their cloaks.

88888

A blurry image of a ceiling came to Atem when he opened his eyes. Finally his eyes adjusted and he was able to look around. It looked like he was in some kind of hut. Something black next to him caught his attention and he turned. There lay a pale looking Rei. Her facial expression was twisted into that of pain. Immediately he sat up, ignoring the dizzy feeling that washed over him.

"Rei!" he cried. He felt her head, she felt cold. She was shivering under the comforter placed over her. What had happened? Where were they? Concentrating, he tried to recall all that happened to them. The memory hit him hard. The raiders or whoever they were had attacked and killed all of his men. He had almost been killed too 'til Rei appeared and saved him. The arrow was poisoned, the one that he had in his shoulder. The last thing he could recall was Rei trying to keep him awake.

Looking back at her he felt worried. What had happened to make her this way? A shuffling noise drew his attention to the door. Someone was behind it. It might have been one of the raiders. Quickly he searched for a weapon and found one of his daggers on the night stand next to Rei. He reached over, grabbed it, and hid it under the sheets. Before he could lay back down the door opened and a woman stepped in.

She looked to be in her late 40's. Wisps of brown hair with a few greys bounced around her as she walked. Kind brown eyes landed on him and her face slightly wrinkled as she smiled. Her orbs told him she had been through hell and bak. They were wise, and held loads of emotions. She carried a small basin of water and a little towel. Walking over to the stand she set the items down and turned back to him.

"So your up young one. Hope yer feelin better." she said, her voice soft.

Atem nodded. "Where are we?" he hadn't noticed how hoarse his voice sounded. The woman laughed and handed him a goblet of water.

"Here, this will help." he excepted it and took a few gulps. "And you're at my house. Well I wouldn't exactly call it a house. More like a shack ter me, but I've been surely blessed to be able to have it."

He nodded then cleared this throat. "What happened, what's wrong with Rei?"

"Is that her name. Been calling her Fire myself. I know who you are though. Yer the Pharaoh Atem. Well she saved yer life. The girl is a Fire Chanter, thought they were just tales, but I guess I was wrong again. Met a Healer awhile back. Anyways she rose her own body heat to make you sweat the snake venom out. Guess the ordeal took a lot out of her. She'll be fine though, just give it some time."

The woman dipped the cloth into the cool water and wrung it out. She then placed it on Rei's forehead. After she was down she grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "You two lovers?" Atem blushed slightly.

"Um, no. We're not."

"They way she cares so much about you I thought you might have been. Perhaps she loves you then." Atem looked down at the sleeping maiden. Her expression had soften up and now she just looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. Her skin was still a little to pale though.

The woman then cleared her throat to get his attention. She looked serious now. "Do you know who the men who attacked you were?"

"No. It was reported that they were just raiders, but I doubt that now."

She nodded. "They were no raiders. The whole thing must have been a trap. Those men call themselves the Assailants, they are group of invaders that come from deep within the Sahara desert. They have smaller groups that work within Egypt. Some masquerade as thieves or raiders. Others as slave traders or even palace guards. They've been after Egypt for a long time now."

Atem listened intently. These Assailants seemed to have worked a lot of things out just to acquire some land. Then he remembered the Millennium Items. They were probably after those as well. "How do you know all this?" he asked, skeptical on the woman's knowledge.

"I had been taken by a group of slave traders awhile back. When we were being sold I over heard them speaking of all this. The man they sold me to was also in league with them. He just up and disappeared one day. Myself and his other servants chose to run away and gain the freedom we had lost. That's how I came to be here."

"Slave traders? Can you tell me if you've met to girls? Both were priestesses, one was named Isis, and the other Hotaru."

The woman beamed. "The Healer! The younger one, and the motherly one yes I remember them. Isis was sold to a man who lived not far out of Mut."

"And what of Hotaru?" he asked, fearing for the violet eyed girl.

The woman sighed. "She had caused some trouble for Etaxu. Slapped him even. He beat her nearly to death. That's when Bakura, the Thief King came. The two seemed to know each other and Isis handed the girl over to him. It would have worried me but the thief seemed to really want to help her."

Atem nodded, though was a little uneasy about that. After all it was hard to trust a man who had been after his life since practically their birth. "May I ask your name now? Since you know of mine."

She smiled then and bowed her head. "My name is Nuru."

88888

The palace gates opened up to the small band of four. Isis gave a relieved sigh and smiled. It had been so long since she had last since this place. Marik was trying hard not to laugh at Minako's awed expression. Personally she had never seen anything like this before. Several guards came over and took their horses to the stables. They then went inside to announce their return.

What met them in the throne room was not what they had expected. All of the priests minus Mahado, and of course Isis were arguing. Most of it seemed to be directed at Akhenaden. Even Anzu was there, she looked like she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes were red from crying. She was the first to spot them.

"Isis!" she cried and ran over. The brunette flew into the woman's arms and began to cry one her. "I can't believe it. You're alright!"

"I'm happy to see you to Lady Anzu. But what is happening? Where is Pharaoh Atem?"

Seto stepped forward, throwing a glare at the eldest priest. "This idiot claims that his majesty had gone off to capture a group of raiders. However that was yesterday and still the Pharaoh has not returned.

"Rei came to us, saying she had a vision that the pharaoh was in grave danger. We didn't listen so she went off to find him herself. She also has not yet returned." Karim said, looking ashamed by the way he had ignored the girl earlier.

Though Isis didn't know of this Rei it seemed she had been right in her vision. It would never take a full days time to bring down a group of troublesome raiders. Something was definitely not right here. "Who had Atem placed in charge."

"Originally Rei, but now that she's gone I will assume that position." Akhenadin said.

"You most Certainly will not! It's your fault in the first place for not listening to the woman!" Seto shouted.

Shada stepped forward. "I agree with Seto. Perhaps Anzu should take over. She was Pharaoh Atem's original betrothed in the first place." the girl looked over at them, and wiped her tears. It was obvious she would do what was necessary. However Akhenadin didn't seem so pleased. He was out numbered though and also outmatched. Reluctantly he gave a nod to the girl who slightly smiled.

"Then it is agreed. For the time being Anzu will be in charge until we can find out what happened to the Pharaoh and the others. Though now. . . there is another mater to discus." Seto said. He looked over at Marik, Rishid, and Minako.

The two men nodded in understanding. This conversation was not to involve them. Taking the blonde girls hand, the lavender eyed teen lead her out of the room. Minako seemed confused by all that was going on. Who were all those people? What had happened to the Pharaoh? She doubted the last question could be answered but still. Hearing a door click she looked up and saw Marik opening up to another room.

There a green haired woman sat sewing away. Only when they entered did she glance over at them. "Hello Marik. Glad to see you back. And who is this?"

"This is Minako. Minako this is Setsuna, one of the palace tailors. She will help you get cleaned up. Later I shall send another servant to show you to a room." he explained.

The blonde smiled. "Thank you." with that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to the woman to have her measurements down. The lavender eyed teen blushed and walked out of the room. Once he closed the door he leaned up against it and looked at the floor wide eyed. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest, and his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels. Shacking the feeling off he went to find Rishid. He would leave the finding of Atem to the priests. Right now, he just wanted to get a room and sleep in a actual bed.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Yeah Atem didn't die, i know. but the story ain't over yet so dont get your hopes up.

**_Tenshi_**- oh great. are you going to kill someone good off again?

_**Spirit**_- maybe. anyways Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	23. What Now

**_Spirit_**- this chap was a major pain to write. i realized i left off badly in the last one, so i had no clue on what to put in this one. 

_**Tenshi-**_ the next chap introduces a major problem for the characters.

_**Spirit**_- yep, i just needed this chap for a few small reasons. that will be revealed later.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

The blonde smiled. "Thank you." with that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going over to the woman to have her measurements down. The lavender eyed teen blushed and walked out of the room. Once he closed the door he leaned up against it and looked at the floor wide eyed. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest, and his stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels. Shacking the feeling off he went to find Rishid. He would leave the finding of Atem to the priests. Right now, he just wanted to get a room and sleep in a actual bed.

88 This Time 88

Hotaru and Makoto walked the streets of the small town. Their hoods kept them mostly out of sight from the guards. Though Hotaru doubted they would think of her as a thief. Was wasn't famous for being one, unlike the brunette. Still Makoto insisted just in case they ran into someone the girl did know. They walked the mildly busy street and bought a few things. Mostly just food or cloth for clothes.

Every once in awhile Hotaru would notice the other girl pick pocketing someone or swiping jewels when the owner was detracted. It was amazing how experienced the girl was at this. Her hands moved lighting fast and deathly quiet. It sort of reminded the violet eyed girl of a snake. One that gave no warning to its prey.

The sun beat down on the two and they decided to rest in the shade of an alley. Makoto tossed the girl and apple. "Here, got it for you."

"Makoto I don't understand. You seem to have enough money, so why did you steal some things?" the brunette blinked them searched through her pockets. She pulled out all sorts of items.

"Oops! I guess I didn't realize I was even doing that. Old habits." Hotaru rolled her eyes but bit into the red fruit. It was sweet tasting and began to help with her chapped lips. The noon sun was now torturous. People began walking in the shade and draining their canteens. The violet eyed girl felt herself over heating so she began to take her cloak off. Makoto didn't object. She was in fact jealous that she couldn't do the same. With a sigh of relief Hotaru wiped the sweat from her forehead and took another bite.

A darker shadow loomed over the two girls and they looked up. Five men had completely surrounded them. Makoto gave them a warning growl. The leader only smirked. Something about these men was familiar to the violet eyed girl. In a flash the two girls were suddenly lifted to there feet by the two men on the ends. The brunette struggled and punched the guy that had her. Hotaru remained calmed, waiting to see what was going on.

"Forget the cloaked one! We got the one we need!" the leader said as two more men tried to subdue Makoto. Hotaru's eyes widened and she quickly slammed her heal onto her captures toes. He yelped and loosened his grip enabling her to get free. "You idiots get her!"

"Hotaru run!" Makoto shouted and threw a dagger into the closest mans throat. The two then raced down the alley and into another street. It was practically empty except for a few stray dogs, and some kids playing. They had left the market and were now in the rural area. Hearing padded feet hitting the sand hard they turned to see the remaining four gaining. "We have to loose them before we go back, or they'll find out where our hideout is. Lets split up."

"But Makoto, they're after me. They won't chase you down." Hotaru pointed out as the two made a left and continued running.

Makoto grinned. "They will, cause they won't know which one of us is you." with that she handed Hotaru her cloak and they rushed into a small house. The children in the room jumped but Makoto gestured for them to stay quiet. The violet eyed girl quickly put the article of clothing back on and put her hood up. They heard them men stop outside the door.

"We know you're in there! Come on out!" the leader shouted. Both girls looked at each other and smirked. They then went to opposite windows on opposite sides of the room and jumped out.

"What the-?" one the men said. As both girls took off in different directions. "Which one is the priestess?"

"You two follow that one! You come with me!" the leader shouted and they split up as well.

Hotaru looked behind her to see the two lackeys not far behind. They didn't seem to smart, but she wasn't going to underestimate them. Running into the next alley she tipped over some barrels of grains. Kicking another box, she left a hole in it, in which circular nuts tumbled out of. A smirk came to her face when she heard the two curse. They had managed to jump over the barrels, only to slip on the brown pebble like food. This was her chance now. Picking up more speed she quickly rushed into the crowd of the market and vanished from site. The two ran out of the alley, but had already lost her. They cursed and began to search through the crowd as much as they could.

The violet eyed girl leaned up against the wall inside a tavern. Some men looked at her curiously but then went back to there drinking. Hotaru was trying to catch her breathe and nearly collapsed to the floor. Quickly she sat down and a rather chubby and barely clothed woman walked over to her. "What will ye, be having sir."

"Just water." her voice actually sounded like a guys. Her throat was all dry and scratchy. The woman nodded and walked away.

Hotaru now had time to think. Those men knew she had been a priestess, and five of them were sent to get her. But why? Why would they want her? They couldn't have been from the pharaoh. They were dirty and looked like they lived out in the desert. Then it clicked. She had seen one of their faces before. The leader. He was one of the slave traders. The one who had caught her sneaking a blanket. Her eyes widened at this. What was he doing here? Had Etaxu sent him? Why? Sure she went missing, but they've had plenty of time to run if they were worried about the pharaoh coming after them.

The woman came back and set a tankard of water down. She gave Hotaru a look over then shrugged and walked off to continue giving out drinks. Draining half of it, Hotaru then moaned. Why did these things always happen to her? Why couldn't she go back to being that bored little priestess that could never do anything fun? 'Guess it's true when they say to be careful what you wish for.' she thought.

A old man suddenly sat down across from her and motioned for the serving woman. Hotaru watched him from under her hood. This was odd, there were enough tables to sit at. So why did he pick hers? He had a huge brown beard that stuck out a few ways and the hair under his nose nearly covered his upper lip. He was dressed in a dirty beige colored shirt and some shorts. It looked like he was some sort of slave, or escaped prisoner. They woman came over and offered him a tankard of ale. Greedily he drank all of it in only three gulps.

He slammed the jug down and made a relieved sound. "That hits the spot. Ay girly?"

Hotaru blinked. How could he tell she was a girl? "Um I don't drink sir." she said, trying to make her voice sound boyish.

"Course not. You seem like a good girl ter me." she rolled her eyes. She was no Makoto, but she wasn't exactly Isis either. "So what are you doin in a place like this? Havin some trouble?"

"Kind of. I was mostly just thirsty."

"Could have gone to the well for that." his voice was loud, some men were glaring over at him for disturbing the peace. Hotaru began to sink in her seat a bit.

She nodded to his response though. "Yes well, like I said. I was kin of in some trouble."

He just nodded and mumbled something to himself. The woman gave him another drink then left. He drained half of that and this time gently set it down. Now his beady brown eyes were calmly taking in his surroundings. He glared back at the men who were glaring at them and his mouth twitched. Hotaru began to study him more. He was tall, possibly even taller than Jabari(he's taller than Makoto). He was also a bit on the heavy side, but most of it was muscle. Something glimmered and she looked on his wrist. He wore a gold cuffing. That was odd. Dressed the way he was, you would not expect him to carry such an item.

She began to wonder if he had stole it when a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. The violet eyed girl jumped out of her seat and spun around. The process had knocked her chair over, which caught the man's and a few other people's attention. A sigh escaped her when she found it was only Makoto. The brunette looked fatigued and was slouched over. Hotaru helped her sit down and gave her the rest of her water. Makoto drank the rest of it and they ordered another one.

"Makoto what happened? You look awful." Hotaru said, a little shocked at the state her friend was in.

"I had to ditch those guys jumping from roof to roof. Long story short. I cried out that the men were after me and people started to call for the guards. They chickened out and ran off." Hotaru was impressed by the girls quick thinking. Then Makoto blinked, as she had seen the other person at the table. "Portaga? What are you doing here?"

"Well I just got back from Mut. Decided to get myself a drink before I head for home. Oh I take it this is Bakura's woman." the violet eyed girls eye twitched some. She hated it when people made it sound like she was some kind of personal item.

Makoto nodded. "Yes, this is Hotaru . Hotaru this is Portaga, he is in command of the thieves in several other towns."

"There's a lot more of us then you think there are, but most are just poor folk. Ones who were forced ou of their homes cause they couldn't pay taxes or what not." the girl nodded in understanding. "So what's this I hear about some guys chasing yah? Ye didn't start another fight did yah?"

Makoto shook her head and took a gulp of her water. "No, they were after Hotaru for some reason."

"I recognized one, the leader. He was one of the slave traders." Makoto looked t her seriously.

"But why were they after you? This seems a little much if they just want to cover up something they did like a week or two ago."

"That's what I thought."

Portaga got up. "Well we should home then. His majesty will want to hear of this." the girls nodded and followed him out. Pulling up their cloaks they began to head to where their horses were tied up. Hopefully Bakura would be back when they get there. He would, but what they didn't know, was that he wasn't exactly going to be himself anymore...

**_

* * *

Spirit- and that's all, now if you'll excuse us. some bitches are at my door asking to fight my sister. Please Review! Ja ne_**

Death


	24. Confessions

_**Spirit**_- i think i'm just making this fic even harder for me to work on. 

_**Tenshi**_- not my fault!

_**Spirit**_- i know, i know. well this chap focuses on Rei's and Minako's relationships. i figured Rei and Atem were way over due for this, and i had to make Minako's cause i won't have time to in the chaps to come. so hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Portaga got up. "Well we should home then. His majesty will want to hear of this." the girls nodded and followed him out. Pulling up their cloaks they began to head to where their horses were tied up. Hopefully Bakura would be back when they get there. He would, but what they didn't know, was that he wasn't exactly going to be himself anymore...

88 This Time 88

Minako smiled as the suns last rays warmed her body. She had had the best bath ever! After all, she had been a slave to a man who only allowed her to wash herself with a damp cloth. Every once in awhile she would sneak off and shower herself off with a bucket of water she stole. Of course she was punished for it, but she had felt it was worth it. Now her skin smelled of lotus flowers and her hair was free of dirt and tangles. For once she actually felt beautiful. A simple yet still lovely white Greek style dress adorned her hour glass figure. Reed sandals protected the bottom of her feet from any rocks or shards.

After her pampering she had decided to come out and sit in the garden for awhile. The suns warmth felt good and just seemed to add to what was the best day of her life. A few exotic birds sang in the tall shrubs and some landed by her feet expecting food. With a smile she sat on the stone bench and offered them a few crumbs to the small loaf of bread she was eating. They chirped and began to peck at the ground, gathering the food in their little beaks. A giggle escaped her. They just looked so cute.

"They're going to get fat that way." came a familiar voice. She looked to her left and found Marik standing a few feet away, smiling. He was out of his purple robe and into more suitable clothing for outside. Only a few golden necklaces hung around his neck, and he had on an armband, as well as his earrings.

She smiled back at him. "Aw, but they're just so cute. How could you say no to them?" he shrugged then came over and sat beside her. "I thought you were tired. Didn't you say you couldn't wait to sleep in a bed once we got into the city?"

"I was and I did, but I couldn't fall asleep."

"A lot on your mind?" she asked as she threw a few more crumbs to the little birds. He nodded. "Like what?"

"Atem's disappearance , these raiders or whoever they are, Anzu having to take over, . . . and you."

Minako looked over at him confused. "Why are you worried for me? I'm away from that man and finally free."

"I'm not worried. . . I'm. . . confused." he stated, slightly blushing, though it was hard to tell due to his dark complection.

"What do you mean?"

Marik sighed. He really didn't know how to word this. Deciding that thinking about it would be to much he chose to just let his mouth run. "It's just, whenever I'm around you I feel. . . different. Like I'm a whole other person. Someone who's actually happy. Though you do confuse me sometimes, I feel better when I'm near you. I don't care about Egypt, or Atem, or anything, even though I know I should. But those things always burden me when I think about them. Then you just appear and take them all away."

Minako just stared at him as he said this. She really didn't know what to say. No one had said such things about her before. Her parents had sold her when she was young, and then had to be sold themselves. The concept of being liked by another had never touched her before. Now, this guy who she had only known for a few days, is basically saying words she never thought she would live to hear. Instead of pushing him away in fear, she started crying. Marik stopped talking at this point and stared at her in shock.

"Minako are you ok? Did I say something wrong? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-."

"No. . . you didn't say anything wrong." she sobbed, hiding her eyes with her arm. However you could still see the tears as they ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for crying but . . . y-you basically told me everything I ever wanted to hear. No body has ever been as nice to me as you have."

Trying to now wipe the tears off her face she felt a hand take gentle hold of her chin and turn her head. Now she was looking into the soft lavender eyes of Marik. "I don't just want to show you kindness Minako. I want to show you love too, if you'll let me."

After a moments pause she nodded. Marik then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The blonde closed her eyes, not really knowing what else to do. However instinct seemed to take over for her, and she began kissing him back. She felt herself press against his chest as he now had his arms wrapped around her waist. Their lips remained locked for a few seconds longer until they finally pulled away to breath. Minako rested her head on his shoulder as he drew her onto his lap. The two remained that way, and began to watch the sunset together. Now feeling the happiness they had long since deserved.

88888

The sun lay setting on the Egyptian desert sands. Casting a multitude of colors across the large sky and mountainous shadows on the ground. Purple eyes gazed out into nothingness. The mind of their owner was soaking in everything she had just heard. The first of the nights breeze came to welcome her. She breathed it in and sighed. Everything was just so cloudy. She wished another vision would come to help clear everything up. However she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the future either. What if someone else were to become hurt? Though she had saved Atem she couldn't go around saving the world. That would even be too much for such a person as a pharaoh. Then again he couldn't even take care of himself.

The said person then came out of the little home and stood beside her. She leaned back into the wall and continued starring out over the vast desert. Neither said a word or made any other movement. Nuru was inside making dinner. Rei had offered to help, but the kind woman had just shooed her away, saying she enjoyed cooking so it was no bother.

Night was drawing closer, but they couldn't leave. The Assailants were after them now. Returning to the palace would be like walking into a lions den. The group had men everywhere. Once they returned they would be killed immediately or at least Atem would. They just might imprison Rei, but that was doubtful. Nuru said they needed a plan for getting word to the palace and his priests. As of now, they were the only people he could possibly trust, needed to trust would be more like it. His people were in danger, his kingdom was falling. All this unbeknownst to all except himself, Rei, and Nuru.

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Rei asked, startling the pharaoh slightly.

He shook his head. "No, it seems nearly impossible. We have no one to send word or anything. Plus what if they are killed along the way there?" Rei nodded. This was proving to be a very difficult task indeed. "I do have a question for you though Rei."

"What?"

"Why did you come to rescue me? Or better yet, why alone?"

She seemed to be angered by this. "Ask your dumb head priest Akhenaden. I told him about my vision of you being killed. He wouldn't believe me so I came on my own. The guards only wanted to listen to him. I am a girl after all. Men aren't to partial to taking orders from a female."

"I'm sorry for that. If this ever ends and we survive I'll have a talk with my men. Still Rei, you could have been killed. I left you in charge so if I were to die I would know my kingdom was placed in good hands."

She rolled her eyes. "Well unlike some body I know I can take better care of myself."

"I'm serious. Why did you leave to help me?" he asked crossing his arms. Rei didn't know why, but he was really starting to piss her off. Actually she did know why.

"Oh come on Atem, is it that hard to figure out?" she shouted at him. "I agree to stay at the palace, for you, I agree to watch the palace, for you, then I come out and fight off some assassins, For You! I mean I even used up most of my energy, nearly dying in the process, just to heal you, and yet you can't seem to figure out why I do all this stuff!"

His eyes just widened as she continued to rant. He had never seen her this upset before, but he was beginning to understand why. She cared for him, she cared for him deeply. That's why she had done all that she did. She didn't want to see him hurt, or killed. His eyes softened as they watched her continue to vent. Without much warning, even for himself, he grabbed the back of her head and brought it too him. Instantly her lips touched his and she froze. Not only from the suddenness, but the fact that he was kissing her. A few moments later though, and she was kissing him back.

When the two ended Atem smirked. "I'm sorry, and I love you too Rei." she would have slapped him had she now not been in such a good mood. Instead she rolled her eyes and hugged him. He held her for a moment then the two went in at the call of Nuru. She seemed rather happy for all this mess to be going on. However they had a feeling she had seen the whole thing.

* * *

_**Spirit**_- wa la. and there it is. a little short, but my head hurts and i can't think of more. 

_**Tenshi**_- next chap thinks will definitly be kicking up. and this fic is going to be a little longer than expected.

_**Spirit**_- but i doubt you guys are complaining. anyways you know the drill. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	25. Betrayed

_**Spirit**_- Finally! i got what i wanted, written down. Took me all of yesterday but i did it! 

_**Bankotsu**_- at least you left me mostly alone

_**Tenshi**_- Bankotsu got kidnapped by Spirit at Ra-chans party...and he's been here ever since.

**_Spirit_**- so has the rest of the band of Seven and they're driving me crazy! at least Bankotsu is still here. anyways hope you all enjoy this chap...even if it may not be such a good one.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

Minako and Rei had their love scenes. ok? ok.

88 This Time 88

Tenshi sat around the bar with Bakura's thieves. He felt their watchful eyes on him as he took another sip of his water. Hotaru had absolutely forbad him to have any alcoholic drinks for the rest of his days. Speaking of his sister, she and Makoto should be getting back soon. That was a little more comforting, since no one here really liked him. After all he was Atem's top guard and general. Hell he probably has killed some of their friends before. Thankfully due to Hotaru, Bakura told his men they were not aloud to kill him. He doubted he would still be in one piece if the violet eyed girl was not among them.

Recieving a glare from the bartender, he decided to go elsewhere. Before anything these men regretted happened. After all he wasn't made top guard for nothing. Still this was a lot of men for just him to handle. Taking his grail he began to walk out. Suddenly the doors flew open nearly knocking him over. One of the swinging doors did manage to knock the cup out of his hand though. He cursed it then looked up to see who had entered so rudely. It was Jabari, the only thief who was actually his friend. . . well kinda. The brunette looked furious too. His chocolate brown eyes were narrowed as he stormed across the room.

"Jabari what happened? Where's Bakura?" one of the men asked.

He threw a glare at him, "Your 'King' is just fine! He'll be here in a moment." he snapped.

Everyone looked around in confusion. Had the two got in a fight or something? That was very strange, the two were best friends. They had never fought before. Hearing the doors open again everyone quickly turned to it. However, much to their disappointment, it was only Makoto and Hotaru. The girls looked at everyone in confusion. Why were they being stared at? Portayga came out behind them and saw everyones serious face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his husky voice.

"Jabari's pissed off at Bakura I think." Tenshi answered. Makoto seemed worried and went to go find him. Hotaru walked over to her brother to ask more questions, to which he didn't have the answers to.

Jabari and Makoto came back in. The two walked over to the siblings. "Come with us." Jabari said. They nodded and followed them out of the busy room. They went to Hotaru's room and closed the door behind them.

"Jabari what's going on? Where's Bakura?" the violet eyed girl asked.

"He's on his way. . . but there's something you should know. He's not. . . he's not himself. He's completely changed. We were just robbing one of the tombs when a priest showed up and tried to stop us. The priest had one of the Millennium Items, the Ring."

"That's High Priest Mahado." Tenshi said. Hotaru nodded, remembering the man.

At this Jabari seemed reluctant to tell them the rest. Makoto decided to take it from there. He had told her about the ordeal when she had found him. "Bakura and Mahado began to fight. Bakura killed him and took the Ring." the twins looked mortified. Mahado had been a dear friend of theirs. He had helped out with both of their training's.

Hotaru's expression became more serious. "So now Bakura has the Ring?"

"Correct." said a voice from the doorway.

66666

"When is Dark going to be back?" a woman asked in an annoyed tone. Her grey eyes looked out of the flap of the tent she and a man were in. Besides her eyes the rest of her face was hidden behind white veils. She wore mens clothing and carried a spear in her hand. A small breeze blew into the tent, causing her veils to slightly ruffle. The man behind her was mostly hidden the shadows. He grabbed a shawl and captured all his hair into it.

That's when he stepped out into a little more light. Amused green eyes watched the woman. "He just left a day ago, and you already expect him to be done with his mission? Please Nama, he will need more time then that."

"Don't use that name on me!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him. "Etaxu."

The man only grinned when she called him that. "Fine. So 'Gravekeeper' when are you planning to have your party act?"

"As soon as that palace gets more settled. They're all scurrying around like frantic mice not that their leader is gone. Once they lower their guard I'll strike."

Etaxu nodded. "What about your group Flash?" she asked him. Etaxu, or rather Flash shrugged. "I was given orders that once your team takes over the palace I'm to infiltrate the city and kill anyone who resists our taking over."

"Dark better get back before we make our moves than. It will be pointless if he isn't there to lead our army." Flash nodded. Fully understanding the situation.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be back. His bloodlust will soon take over, and we can begin our new reign on this kingdom."

66666

The group turned to see the white haired thief standing there. The Millennium Ring hung from his neck. Hotaru could see an ominous aura surrounding it. One look at Bakura and you could tell he was a completely different person. His eyes had darkened and held a more sadistic gleam in them. The grin on his face looked like it belonged to a heartless murderer.

"Hey there, did you all miss me?" his voice was even different. It was low, and full of malice.

Jabari glared at him. "We miss the Old You yes, not this Bakura."

"What are you talking about, I'm still the same me." he said holding his arms out to his side. A shiver went up everyone's backs. This Bakura's aura was completely evil.

"No. . . he's right. This isn't you Bakura. You've changed." Hotaru said stepping forward.

The evil Bakura just stared at her with lustful eyes. When looking into them, she immediately took a step back. Tenshi clutched the hilt of his concealed dagger, ready just incase the thief tried anything on his sister. Makoto also tensed her muscles up. She may have looked to Bakura as a brother, but if he harmed anyone in this room, she would do her best to take him down. The King of Thieves looked at each person.

"Why such the cold welcome? I thought you all were my friends."

"We are Bakura. And as your friend. . . I think you should take that Ring off."

Bakura glared at the violet eyed girl. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"Bakura that Ring is controlling you. It's making you. . . evil." Tenshi explained. Makoto and Jabari stayed quiet. They hadn't known it was the item that had caused this dramatic change. Though now it made sense. Swallowing her fear, the violet eyed girl reached over to touch the Ring.

The white haired man moved away from her hand. "I see you just want it for your self don't you?"

"Bakura that Ring is evil, only the High Priest Mahado could control its power. All the Millennium Items are like that. I know, I was being trained to one day be the holder of the Millennium Necklace." Hotaru explained.

He smirked evilly at her. "Then you can get it for me."

"No, Bakura, I won't. The Items will kill you. Please, take the Ring off." she pleaded.

"I said no!" he snapped.

Jabari stepped forward. "Bakura she's right. Ever since you got that thing you've become more unlike yourself. You've become worse. Now take the damn thing off!"

"Don't you ever give me orders again!"

"Bakura!" Hotaru shouted. He glared at her then raised his hand. Her violet eyes grew wide as he made ready to strike her. Suddenly a black blur whooshed past her and grabbed onto the mans wrist. Everyone in the room was still for a moment. Bakura's crimson eyes looked over at Tenshi who had stopped him. The boys violet eyes were serious, as was his whole face. When he spoke, his voice demanded attention, and held no sign of the normal crazy Tenshi in it.

"Fine you don't have to give the ring up. But if you so much as lay a hand on my sister with the intention of harming her, I will not hesitate to slit your throat." that's when they all noticed he also held his dagger to the thieves neck. No one had even seen his other arm move. The King of Thieves let out a growl but nodded. He was at too much of a disadvantage to attack the young soldier. Tenshi slowly released him but did not let his guard down one bit.

Bakura looked at the group, then let his eyes fall on Hotaru. "I can see I'm not wanted here. Fine then. I'm leaving to collect the rest of the Items. Try to stop me, and I'll kill you all." turning he threw a glare at Tenshi who only watched him calmly. The thief then walked out of the room and past the crowd that had gathered outside the door. Everyone watched as he left the hideout, then began to mumbled among each other.

Makoto turned to the younger girl who was slightly trembling. "Hotaru. . . I'm so sorry." the girl only nodded, then broke down into tears.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- told yah you might not like it. 

_**Tenshi**_- i was so cool!

_**Spirit**_- remember Tenshi...this is Fiction...not reality.

**_Tenshi_**- hey!

**_Spirit_**- well Please Review, i need to go make sure Ginkotsu isn't trying to blow up my sister again...though that really won't be such a bad thing. Why does my mom love her so much? Ja ne

Death


	26. Running into Trouble

**_Spirit_**- Yes i am back. Long story, so yeah, don't feel like telling it right now. Anyways...I'm Back! which means updates from me! 

_**Tenshi**_- I'm here to!

_**Spirit**_- no one cares. Just kidding Tenshi, i decided to update this now, cause once i get back from school tomorrow i'm going to be swamped with homework. so here's the chapter you all have been craving.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Bakura looked at the group, then let his eyes fall on Hotaru. "I can see I'm not wanted here. Fine then. I'm leaving to collect the rest of the Items. Try to stop me, and I'll kill you all." turning he threw a glare at Tenshi who only watched him calmly. The thief then walked out of the room and past the crowd that had gathered outside the door. Everyone watched as he left the hideout, then began to mumbled among each other.

Makoto turned to the younger girl who was slightly trembling. "Hotaru. . . I'm so sorry." the girl only nodded, then broke down into tears.

88 This Time 88

The soft padding of bare feet barely echoed through the halls of the palace. Minako, frowning to herself, was on her way to the throne room. She wanted to talk with Anzu again. The brunette had told her about the whole ordeal with almost having to marry Atem when she was really in love with a guy named Tenshi. She was also very worried about him too. It seemed he had gone missing awhile ago and there had been no sign of him. A merchant had found the body of the man he had been traveling with some time the day before yesterday. They did not hear of this news until early this morning. Anzu was completely mortified.

The blonde girl wondered what she could do for her new friend. There was so much negative energy around the palace now. First Atem and Rei vanish without a trace. Anzu was then put in charge, and now the man she loved was also missing. Even Minako, who hadn't the slightest trace of magic, could feel the sickening aura the clung to the very air. And though she was no psychic, she could feel something bad was soon to happen. What it was she couldn't even guess. Maybe she would ask Isis or Setsuna later. Both seemed to have a gift for seeing events before they happened.

Finally, after turning the corner, the great doors to the thrown room came into view. The blonde hoped Anzu was free from her duties. Though knowing that old grouch, Akhenaden, it was a little unlikely. Deciding not to risk getting in trouble she quietly pushed one of the doors enough for her to peer in. Her eyes widened at what she saw in there. The guards had completely surrounded Anzu and all the priests. All of their Millennium Items were gone too. A woman stepped forward, blanketed in clothes that only allowed her eyes to show. Amused, devilish, grey eyes.

"Thank you all for cooperating. Now none of you will have to die if you don't try anything funny." she said circling them like a hawk.

"Who are you? Why have you come to this place?" Seto demanded.

The woman's eyes glistened for a moment. "I'm known as the Gravekeeper's Assailant. My group and I are here to take control of this country."

"I've heard of you. You're part of that Assailant clan from the Sahara." Akhenaden said in a disgusted tone.

"Right, now old man tell me who the dear old Pharaoh left in charge." she said, excepting a spear from one of the guards. Minako stared at Anzu.

"No, Anzu, don't do it." she whispered. The brunette was trembling from fear. Swallowing she made to step forward. However a figure quickly moved in front of her. It was Akhenaden. Everyone stared in shock as the old priest glared at the woman.

"I was the one left in charge. I am High Priest Akhenaden." He stated.

Gravekeeper smirked and walked over to him. Seto and Shada tried to go and help their fellow priest but a few of the guards held them back. Akhenaden just continued glaring, he knew the consequences of his actions. Though it didn't matter now. He owed this much to the Pharaoh, to Rei, for not listening. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have been in this mess. The old man glanced back at the startled Anzu and smiled at her. Minako closed her eyes as the woman positioned the spear and drove it through his stomach.

His cry echoed through the room and halls. When the blonde looked again, the woman was wiping the blood off her weapon. "Take the others to the dungeons. Find everyone else in this palace and due the same. If anyone resists, kill them."

The blonde haired girl began to back away from the door. She had to find Marik and warn him of all this. Turning to run, she rammed into something big. She would have fell over if a hand hadn't grabbed her arm. Blue eyes looked up and widened, it was one of the guards. He smirked evilly at her and was about to reach over to grab her other arm. Minako struggled, but he was much to strong so she did the only thing she could thing of. Bringing her lag back as far as she could, she smirked. Before he could realize what she was planning, she swiftly brought it back and nailed him in the groin. He released her, but wasn't taking long to regain himself.

Quickly she used her elbow and drove it to his throat. This time he fell over, gasping for air. Now was her chance to run and she did. All the while she was thanking the servant, Haruka, for teaching her that move. The sound of armor and feet made her look back. A group of what seemed to be at least six men were chasing after her. Cursing under her breath she quickened her pace. Turning down the servants wing she saw Marik and Rishid just coming out of their rooms. Rishid was the first to spot her and said something to his younger brother.

Marik's lavender eyes turned to see her. "Minako? What's wrong?"

"T-the guards. . ." she stuttered, trying to catch her breath when she reached them. Marik put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down. Then tell me what happened."

"No time-Akhenaden is dead. A weird woman killed him. The guards are working for her. . .they put the priests and Anzu in the dungeons. They're trying to take over Egypt." she gasped. The tomb keeper had to help her stand now. That was when the group that had been chasing her appeared.

"There she is! Capture the men too!" one cried.

Rishid drew his sword and stepped in front of the two. "Marik, you and Lady Minako get out of here. I'll hold them off."

The lavender eyed Egyptian seemed hesitant, but then nodded. Grabbing hold of Minako's hand he took off down another hallway. The sound of metal clashing and battle cries echoed all around them. Marik was about to turn another corner when a hand shout out of the wall and grabbed his shirt. Instintively he pushed Minako behind him, ready to defend her. Much to both of their surprise and relief it was Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The blonde was carrying the handicapped woman on her back. The opening in a way led to a torch lit tunnel.

"Hurry, this passage way will lead us out of the palace." Michiru said.

"You knew what happened?" Minako asked.

Setsuna nodded. "A guard came to my room and tried to drag me out. Haruka beat him off and we escaped. The rest of the guards are all against us too. But that's all we know."

"Then you don't know the half of it." commented the blonde. A loud yell made everyone look up.

Marik's eyes widened. "Rishid!"

"Marik come on. We have to get out of here, before they come this way." Haruka snapped.

"I can't leave him! I have to go back. Minako you go with them, and no matter what happens you have to make it out of here alive. Got it?" the blonde just stared at him with wide eyes. Not really sure what to say to this. Marik leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll find you. But for now you must go."

Before she could stop him he pushed her into the tunnel and took off back the way they had come. Michiru held her as she tried to go after him. Haruka looked at her sadly as she began to close the opening up. "No! Let me go! Marik come back! MARIK!"

88888

A gentle hand stroked short ebony colored hair. It had already been almost two days since Bakura left the hide out. No one had heard a word from him since. And during this time Hotaru had been in a total state of depression. The man she thought she knew, the one she loved, had left her. He had even almost hit her. The real Bakura would have never done that. He might get mad at her, but he would have never tried to have stuck her. Tenshi kept bad mouthing the man, that was until Hotaru yelled at him to shut up. She knew he was just pissed that the thief had hurt his sister though.

Makoto was sitting on the bed petting the girls hair. They were in the brunettes room at the moment. "Hotaru? You need to eat something. You've barely eaten at all."

"I know Makoto. And I did have breakfast today."

"Yeah. . . but that was like seven hours ago. And you didn't eat at all yesterday." the emerald eyed girl pointed out.

Hotaru smiled. "Alright. . . Makoto. . . I've decided to go back to the palace." she said sitting up. "I need to warn the others of Bakura, and hopefully convince them not to kill him."

"He killed one of the high priests, he's robbed numerous tombs, oh and he's out to murder the pharaoh. Yeah I think they'll let him live." seeing the violet eyed girl's agrivated face she flinched. "Sorry. But I do think you should go back. You might be able to find a way to help Bakura without getting anyone else involved."

At this Hotaru smiled. "Thanks Makoto."

The violet eyed girl hugged her before leaving the room. When Hotaru closed the door she let out a sigh and leaned on it. She really didn't want to leave, but she had to warn the rest of the priests about Bakura. They were her friends and she didn't want them to meet the same fate as Mahado did. Plus she wanted to warn Bakura as well. There were still four priests and only one of him. (She doesn't know Isis is back) Tenshi soon rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

Hotaru just sighed again. "Fine I guess. Are you still mad at Bakura?" he nodded. "Tenshi you know it was the power of the Millennium Ring that made him like that. I know Bakura would never try to harm me."

"Hotaru I know that. It's not so much as it was Bakura. It could have been anybody, I still would be upset." he explained. The violet eyed girl understood.

Getting off the door she said, "well we're heading out in about an hour. Though I wish we didn't have to but this place stinks anyways."

"Yep! And you snore." they had been sharing a room since there wasn't enough for everybody.

"I do not! You snore!" she shouted.

Tenshi just rolled his eyes. "So where to this time? Mut? The Palace? The Pharaoh's bedroom or would you prefer Bakura's?" Hotaru tackled him at this.

"You pervert! I'm going to kill you!" she said. The two tumbled down the stairs and crashed into the bar room. At the bottom of the steps Hotaru managed to sit on top of her brother. She had the boy in a chock hold. The violet eyed boy struggled to get out of her grasp, but found it useless.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Tenshi cried. With a smirk his sister released him. The twins got up and dusted themselfs off.

"Next time Tenshi I'm going to hurt you in a place you don't want to be hurt." Hotaru snapped. The boy grimaced but then he became serious. Without being able to blink Hotaru found his hand covering her mouth. He signaled for her to keep quiet. Nodding he then grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the room, but kept in the hall. Tenshi peered around the corner as a group of men entered the bar from the opposite entrance. They recognized one as Portayga.

The rest were also thieves they had seen around the hide out. One stepped forward to speak. "So Flash is here now?"

"Yes, and Gravekeeper as already started phase one. By now she should have the entire palace under her control."Portayga stated as he sat down at one of the tables.

"What about Bakura? He now has the Millennium Ring? Do you want me to go retrieve it from him?" Another asked, licking his dagger.

Portayga shook his head. "That wont be necessary. We have his little girlfriend. She'll be our bait for him. All we have to do is pretend the Pharaoh has her and is threatening to end her life. He'll come out of the shadows to rescue her and fall right into our trap."

"You sure?"

"Positive. He hates Atem with a passion. Hearing that he has Hotaru, evil or no, he'll come out t kill him."

The violet eyed boy looked over at his sisters shocked face. His own was also in a state of surprise. The palace had been taken over? And it seemed Portayga was their leader. Tenshi didn't like this. If what they had said was true, then chances were that Pharaoh Atem was dead. Anzu might even be too. His heart hurt at the thought. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible, get Makoto and Jabari and head over to the palace. With that plan he motioned for his sister be remain quiet as they snuck away.

"Well well, what do we have here?" both froze at the voice behind them, and before they could turn around, they were hit on the back of the head. The twins fell to the floor, both unconscious, and both unable to know what their fate would be now.

* * *

_**Tenshi**_- dun dun Dunnn!...oops sorry.

_**Spirit**_- actually you haven't done that for awhile so it's ok. Wow, i actually made Akhenaden a decent guy...to bad he had to die.

_**Tenshi**_- you're so evil!

**_Spirit_**- I know, but i can't help it. well hope you all liked it! Please Review! Ja ne

Death

p.s.-check out my profile! i have a few new story ideas and i want to see what you guys think. ok bye now!


	27. Need of a Plan

_**Spirit**_- ...i have updated...this causes for a celebration! 

**_Tenshi_**- you just want an excuse to party.

_**Spirit**_- so? i've been sick and i missed Winter Ball...i didn't really want to go, but i love to dance and i couldn't. I'm better now though. well here be the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88 

The violet eyed boy looked over at his sisters shocked face. His own was also in a state of surprise. The palace had been taken over? And it seemed Portayga was their leader. Tenshi didn't like this. If what they had said was true, then chances were that Pharaoh Atem was dead. Anzu might even be too. His heart hurt at the thought. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible, get Makoto and Jabari and head over to the palace. With that plan he motioned for his sister be remain quiet as they snuck away.

"Well well, what do we have here?" both froze at the voice behind them, and before they could turn around, they were hit on the back of the head. The twins fell to the floor, both unconscious, and both unable to know what their fate would be now.

88 This Time 88

Two cloaked figures moved silently through the night. They hide from the guards that were rounding up the people of the capital city. The ones who were not excepting the new rules were either killed or taken to the dungeons. Children clung to their mothers, frightened of the newcomers with their loud voices and blood stained weapons. The two darted into an alley as the guards looked off. They hid behind barrels and took a rest. They had been avoiding being caught all night. And believe me, it was a lot harder then it looked. The shortest one opened the letter and reread it's instructions. They made a few coded gestures to the other who nodded. Getting up the two continued down the alley.

After working through a maze of streets and allies the two made it to the part of the city that had already been evacuated. The tallest of the two brought out a sling slot and picked up a pebble on the ground. They aimed for one of the guards that was patrolling the area and fired. The small stone hit a tender spot on the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Once he was down the two ran out and over to an inn. They glanced around to make sure the close was clear then slipped inside.

As soon as the door was closed and they turned around a fist consumed of fire was pointed at them as well as a scimitar. Their blue eyes looked up into two pairs of violet. The woman with the fire hand spoke first. "Are you the two Nuru told us about?"

"Yes," said the one with the sling shot. The two pulled down their hoods revealing both to be female. The one with the sling had long blonde hair that was put up into two buns on each side of her head. What could not fit in the buns escaped and made two long tails. The other had short dark blue hair with black highlights. But it could have easily been the other way around. "I am Usagi and this is my friend, Ami. We're here to help you get into the palace."

Rei blinked at the blondes carefree tone. "I'm Rei, and this is Atem." at once the two kneeled to the man.

"We're so glad you're alive our Pharaoh. It was rumored that you had been killed and left out in the desert." Ami said.

"You both can rise. And yes, I would have died had it not been for Rei." he said smiling at the raven haired girl.

Usagi looked at the two and smiled. "Oh you two are lovers!" both became red and surprised. Ami quickly covered the girls mouth.

"Usagi don't be rude. She's sorry. She can be rather nosy at times. Anyways I think we better go over the plan now. Usagi, go drag that guard in here." the blonde pouted but went out to fetch the guard she had hit earlier.

"Um, are you sure you two know what you're doing?" Atem asked.

Ami nodded. "Yes, though Usagi may seem a little dense she is perfectly reliable. We've also been doing stuff like this for years. Have to make a living somehow." as she finished saying this the other girl returned dragging in the guard, who she then proceeded to tie up.

"There. We'll need another guard though if we want this to work." she pointed out. Ami nodded.

"Don't worry, they're crawling around everywhere. It won't be to hard."

"What's the plan?" asked Rei.

Ami walked over to a table where a single small candle was lit. she took out a scroll and unrolled it. It was a map of all the hidden and secret passageways of the palace. "You and Pharaoh Atem are to dress as guards bringing us in. Usagi and I are to play two rebels. Once we get in we will take the normal passage to the dungeons. There we will take out the guards. While I stand watch the rest of you are to free the prisoners. Usagi will help them escaped down this passage."

She pointed to the one that was connected to the prison. "Once they are safely out Usagi will lead them out of the city and to a refugee camp Nuru is preparing now as we speak."

"With the help of some others of course." Usagi explained. "You three are to stay in the palace acting as guards. I will return once I get everyone to the camp."

"Sneaking out that many people. . . someone will surely see you." Rei pointed out.

Usagi shook her head. "Nope. Not when they're shielded."

"Shielded?" Atem asked, raising a brow.

"Usagi has the power to make objects and or people go invisible. We could use this power to get in but she needs to save up her magical energy as much as possible. Now are there anymore questions?"

Rei nodded. "Yes, when do we begin?"

"At dawn."

88888

How could two people just disappear like that? Jabari thought as he was walking up and down the halls of the hideout. He had been looking for Hotaru and Tenshi for nearly two hours now. Makoto had told him they were leaving, but no one had actually seen them go. All the horses were accounted for, now food supplies were taken, and their clothes were still there. No one in their right mind would walk freely into the desert without water or anything for that mater. It was completely suicidal. He could see Tenshi possibly doing it, but not his sister. Something wasn't right here.

As he sighed Makoto rounded the corner. "Jabari, have you found them?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, and absolutely nothing is missing from the supplies cabinet."

"I know. . . this isn't right. What the hell happened to them?" an idea suddenly popped into the thief's mind.

"Hey, did you check the cellar?"

The brunette looked confused. "No, why would I look there? No ones been down there in ages."

"Exactly. It'd be the perfect place to oh say,. . . hide them." Makoto looked stunned. Before more was said the two bolted back to the main corridor and ran all the way down it. Soon they reached a large iron door that seemed rusted shut. But when Jabari turned the handle it was easily pulled open. The two looked at each other. Both got a bad feeling about the whole thing. They took out their swords then cautiously traveled down the mildew covered stairs. They had to hold onto the railing in order not to slip but even that was of little help. Thankfully they made it down ok and hid in the shadows. Torches were lit, which meant someone was definitely using the place.

The two waited and listened for anyone that might be down there. After a few minutes they were satisfied and moved on in. The place stunk of decay and death. Makoto nearly gagged when she spotted a half rotten dead rat a few feet away. They eventually reached a place that looked like there were cells. Several wooden doors lined the walls with only a small square opening with bars in them. The two separated and began peering into them. Both were a little releaved to find they were free of skeletons or decaying bodies. When Jabari reached the last one on his side he gasped.

"I found them!" he whispered loudly to the brunette. She quickly made her way over to him and peered inside. Sure enough the twins were in there chained to the walls and completely out.

"Hotaru! Tenshi! Wake up! It's us. It's Makoto and Jabari. Please wake up." she cried, still in a slight whisper.

The violet eyed girl began to stir and soon her eyes opened. She looked up and soon spotted the two. "Wha- get out of here now!"

"Hotaru what's going on? Who did this to you?" Jabari asked, ignoring her order.

"It was Portayga. He and a few of the other thieves are planning to take over Egypt and get the Millennium Items. I heard them already say that the palace as been overrun and the Pharaoh killed."

Both looked completely shocked. "Are you sure?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, we're going to be taken to the palace soon. He's also going to use me as bait to lure Bakura out and get the Ring from him. You guys have to go and warn him before that happens."

"We need to get you out of here first." Jabari stated. He then looked down at the lock and cursed. He may be an expert pick lock, but there wasn't just an ordinary lock on the door. It was a dead bolt. He could find a way to hammer it off, but that would take up to much time and someone would surely hear it. "Makoto there's no way to get them out."

The brunette looked fearful and turned to look back at her friend. Hotaru just looked serious. "Go on, we'll be fine. Get as many of your followers as you can and get out now."

The two hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. Be safe Hotaru. We'll find a way to get you and your brother out of this." Jabari said. The girl nodded and watched as the two disappeared from view. She let out a sad sigh and leaned her head back against the wall. The only problem now was getting Bakura to listen. Would he actually come if he thought the pharaoh had her? And if Makoto and Jabari got to him in time. . . would he still come? Only time could tell of what lay in wait for this country .

* * *

**_Spirit_**- not very long, but at least i got it out. i couldn't think of what else i could add to it. 

_**Tenshi**_- Ami and Usagi are in it now?

_**Spirit**_- yes, i felt bad cause they were the only two out of the senshi not in it...minus Chibiusa, but i can't really use her, this far into the story. well hope you liked it. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	28. Prepare for the End

**_Spirit_**- YES! finals are over, and i actually have a weekend to relax! 

_**Tenshi**_- i hate finals...i always choke.

_**Spirit**_- so do i..and i probably failed my first semester of math:cries: stupid teacher! anyways here's the chap i'm sure you have all been waiting for. i probably only have like four more after this one.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

The two hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. Be safe Hotaru. We'll find a way to get you and your brother out of this." Jabari said. The girl nodded and watched as the two disappeared from view. She let out a sad sigh and leaned her head back against the wall. The only problem now was getting Bakura to listen. Would he actually come if he thought the pharaoh had her? And if Makoto and Jabari got to him in time. . . would he still come? Only time could tell of what lay in wait for this country .

88 This Time 88

Haruka wiped the sweat from her forehead. The desert sun was killing there small group. Looking back she found the servants and maids who had escape following slowly. The one horse they managed to steal was carrying Setsuna who was covered with a blanket so she wouldn't be burned. To the blondes right was Michiru, who looked weary. Her once beautiful features seemed a little more older. Bags lay under her teal eyes, and her lips were cracking. She imagined herself looking no better. Suddenly a child's cry was heard and they stopped. Looking to the far back they saw a woman had collapsed. Haruka, with unknown energy, quickly made her way over to the boy who was trying to shack his mother awake. The tomboy checked the woman's pulse but felt nothing. She was already gone.

Minako came over and picked the distraught boy up. She began whispering comforting words to him as he continued to cry on her shoulder. Haruka looked at the men who had come to help carry the woman, and just shook her head at them. There was no need to carry a corpse. Silently she made her way back to the front and went on walking. No one uttered a word. The only sound to be heard was the boys crying and the shifting sounds of the sands as they walked. They had been walking since yesterday, when the palace was being taken over. They were the only ones who were able to escape, but now it seemed that even staying there might have been better. The mother had been the fourth person they lost to the cruel desert. No doubt more would fall if they did not find water and shade soon.

"Haruka." came the cracking voice of Michiru. "What should we do? Should we head back?"

The taller woman shook her head. "No, if we head back now more of us will die and we'll most likely be killed by those soldiers and guards. Our best chance of surviving is to find the next city."

"Lady Haruka!" came a shout from behind. They stopped to look at the man who was holding the reigns to Setsuna's horse. "Lady Setsuna wants you. She says it's urgent."

Nodding the two walked over to their friend who weakly lifted the blanket in order to see them. "Haruka there is an oasis not far from here. It's beyond those sand dunes there." she pointed to there left and they turned to look. The dunes were rather high so they were unable to see anything.

"Setsuna are you sure?" Michiru asked.

Setsuna just gave her a funny look. "Can't you sense the water Michiru?" the aqua haired girl turned to the direction and concentrated. There, she felt it. In her ears she could here the beautiful sound of calm moving water.

"She's right!" she cried as she opened her eyes. Everyone began to mutter and talk with each other.

"Alright! Listen up. We'll head that way. Don't run, we still need to save our energy. The water isn't going anywhere. Now lets move!" Haruka barked. The people nodded and began to follow.

The sand dunes were very difficult to get over. They were steep and the sand kept giving away. Children were having to be carried and any extra weight was dropped. Haruka and a man had to hold Setsuna so that the horse could get over as well. Eventually they made it over and immediately spotted what was to them, heaven. Instantly the people began to move a little quicker and were soon by the ponds edge and were drinking to their hearts content. The children began to splash each other and push each other in. Everyone was in much better spirits.

Minako smiled as the child she had been caring for began to drink the water next to her. She even scooped it up and dumped it on his head. He began to laugh and chase her around into the shade. The blonde haired girl was having to much fun to notice where she was going and slammed right into someone. Both ended up falling over to the ground. The boy stopped laughing and quickly went to check if Minako was ok. She gave him a reassuring smile then turned to apologize to whom ever she had knocked down. Her breathe caught at the sight of him and she quickly rose and stood in front of the boy protectively.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

Bakura got up rubbing his head which he had bumped on a tree. "What do you think bitch? It's the only place to get water and shade for miles. Besides I was here first before your little happy group arrived." he snapped.

"Minako." the three turned to see Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Setsuna had been the one who spoke. "Don't worry about him. He's alone. He won't try anything with so many people against him."

The thief growled. "And why do you think that?"

"Trust me. I know a lot more about you then you think." she said, her crimson eyes boring down on him. A shiver ran up his spine, it felt like the woman was looking into his soul. "You're planning to go to the palace to steal the rest of the Items aren't you?"

"So what if I am? You planning to stop me?"

"The palace was overrun yesterday. A group called the Assailants now have the Items. The pharaoh is no where to be found after he went to tend to a group of raiders." Michiru explained.

"You're efforts will be in vain." Haruka pointed out. Bakura didn't know if he should listen to them, or think they were all crazy. However it wouldn't hurt to hear what they had to say. For if in fact it was true, he would need all the information they had.

88888

A flat hand shot out of the darkness and chopped down on a guards neck, knocking him out. Three other figures quickly took care of the rest of the soldiers. After no one was around two of them took off their hoods and masks to reveal Atem and Rei. So far the plan was working perfectly. They had managed to get into the palace with the disguise of them being guards bringing in two troublesome girls. Ami and Usagi played their part well and now they were at the door that led to the dungeons. Grabbing the key from one of the unconscious guards, Ami fit it into the keyhole and unlocked the large door. They all then slipped inside and proceeded down the stairs.

Thankfully there were no more guards inside. Torches were placed well around the room. The people in their cells shifted around, trying to get as far away from the doors as possible. However once they saw their pharaohs face they immediately stood up and began to give silent pleas for help. It hurt Atem to see his people being treated this way. Quickly they began unlocking the cell doors and chains. The people piled out of their cells and thanked the four. Atem then called attention to himself.

"Listen. We're here to lead you out of the palace and to a refugee camp a miles away from here. This girl, Usagi will be leading you there. She is able to cloak you so that the guards won't be able to see anyone leaving. Follow and listen to her. Myself and the others are remaining here. Is this all understood?" the people nodded. "Good. Now be safe."

"You too our pharaoh." a woman said. He smiled and nodded. At that Ami opened up the passageway that would lead them out. Usagi was the first to go in and the people began to follow. Ami and Rei went and dragged the guards in, then threw them into the now empty cells. Ami took ones clothes and dressed herself in them. Once the three were hooded and masked, and the people all gone, they went back up the stairs to continue on with their mission.

88888

Rei walked confidently down the halls of the palace. She and the others had decided to split up in order to find out more of the Assailants plans. As of now she was on her was to what was once the pharaohs bedroom. However once she turned the corner she saw how heavily guarded it was. Who ever was their leader was probably now occupying the room. Dead end there. There was no way she could take out so many soldiers and not be heard or found out. It was far to risky. Turning back around she thought of another destination. The ballroom. Atem was already checking out the throne room, and Ami the kitchens and dinning area's. This seemed like the only other place she could go.

Upon opening the doors to what was once a very beautiful and grand room, she saw it had become what appeared to be a training room. Dummies, targets, and other such things were set up everywhere. A veiled woman was the only one there and was currently kicking the hell out of a large dummy. Instantly she stopped at the sound of the doors opening and looked to Rei.

"You lost?" she asked, her grey eyes narrowing.

"No, sorry for intruding." Rei said flatly then began to leave. The wiz of a dagger made her duck in time as one flew were her head once was. She turned to see the woman have two more in hand.

"You're no guard. Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Rei mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten to disguise her voice to be male. There were no female guards at the palace. Finding it useless to hide herself further she threw off the mask and cloak. Her own purple eyes narrowing. The woman seemed surprised but then smirked beneath her veil. "Well, well, well. If it isn't . . . my baby half sister Rei."

Upon hearing that the girls eyes widened and she gasped. "Nama?"

The woman stood up straight. "That was my old name. The one that died along with my old self. I am now called Gravekeeper." . . .

88888

A smile spread across Makoto's face as lush green trees and bushes came into view. They were now reaching their break point. The Eshe Oasis. Hopefully Bakura had not left from it yet. Turning her head she whistled to the others who smiled and kicked their horses into a gallop. She faced back to the front and did the same. Jabari soon rode up beside her and gave her a wink before going a little more ahead. She just rolled her emerald eyes at his indication of a race. Still she had no choice but to meet his challenge and made her horse go faster.

They caught up with him easily and the two were now neck and neck. Thieves from the back laughed at the two's childish fun. However everyone began to slow down or stop at the sight of their resting place. People were there. Men and women dressed like servants and maids. Makoto and Jabari stopped their horses and looked at the group in confusion. What the hell was going on? Seeing as how staring wasn't going to help, Makoto dismounted and walked a little forward.

"Whose in charge here?" she asked the people who only stared in fear.

"I am." came a strong voice. They turned to see a sandy haired man coming out of the trees. However upon a closer look. The brunette found that the man, was actually a woman. Well. . . at least they had common ground. "My names Haruka. We are refugees from the palace."

"So it's true. Portayga really is planning to take over Egypt." Jabari said dismounting his own horse.

"What?" came a familiar voice. From right behind Haruka came the well known King of Thieves. His red eyes glared at his group and he crossed his arms. Waiting for an explaination.

"It's Portayga Bakura. He has been planning to obtain Egypt and the Millennium Items. He also . . . has Hotaru and Tenshi. He's going to use them as bait to lure you out so they can get the Millennium Ring." Makoto explained.

Bakura only rolled his eyes. "Please I have better things to do then waist my time saving them." the group of thieves looked shocked.

"But Bakura! He has Hotaru!" Jabari said stomping over to who was once his best friend. "Don't you even care about her anymore?"

"No, I don't! I could care less about that bitch!"

Makoto just glared at him. "Then we will save her. You can stay here and rot for all I care." she hissed, using a tone that acutally scared some of her own men. Turning to her group she began barking orders. "Alright. We'll stay here for the night. We leave at dawn for the palace. We're not fighting for the pharaoh or his government. We're fighting to survive and live freely in this country. Understood?"

"Yes!" they all cried.

"Good. Now rest up and prepare for tomorrow." she yelled. She then turned back around, gave one last death glare to Bakura and marched over to a vacant spot to set up her bed roll and a fire. Her horse, without even being called, followed her loyally.

Jabari just looked at Bakura with a serious expression. "I never thought I'd see the day when I actually wanted to kill you myself Bakura. Hotaru was right. That Ring has changed you for the worse."

Bakura just watched him join his lover and help her build the fire. Deep inside he was screaming at himself for acting this way. It was like watching a bad dream. The Millennium Ring was like using him. The words he said were not his own but it's. He felt like a puppet. Somehow he needed to find a way to be rid of it's hold. But for now, there was nothing he could do, but watch all of his friends turn against him.

* * *

_**Spirit**_-hehehe, so many twists my little mind is coming up with. well that's all for now. i think i might update Practical Love next...probably on Tuesday.

**_Tenshi_**- getting back to work are we?

_**Spirit**_- maybe, you never know. this next quarter of school though i'm going to really have to work hard at. well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	29. Means of Escape

_**Spirit**_- Surprise! I updated this one. 

_**Tenshi**_- she's kinda of pissed off at the moment. So she needed something to take her mind of some stuff.

_**Spirit**_- and this fic provided that. Since in the rest of my stories, I'm more at a lovely dovey, or comical moment. I needed something more...sadistic. Well yeah, here's what I came up with.

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Bakura just watched him join his lover and help her build the fire. Deep inside he was screaming at himself for acting this way. It was like watching a bad dream. The Millennium Ring was like using him. The words he said were not his own but it's. He felt like a puppet. Somehow he needed to find a way to be rid of it's hold. But for now, there was nothing he could do, but watch all of his friends turn against him.

88 This Time 88

Hotaru's back connected painfully with stone floor of the palace dungeons. After a night and day's walk they had reached what used to be a once beautiful and grand city. Now the people had been enslaved and forced to build who knew what. Everything had gone to hell. Corpses lay outside the city limits burnt and rotting. Soon to become buzzard food. Some houses were torched and were now just piles of ashes. There were probably people still inside when they were set afire. It hurt to think of what would become of the rest of Egypt.

Sitting up, the violet eyed girl groaned and rubbed her bruised and bleeding wrists gently. Moments ago they had been bound by a coarse rope. Same with Tenshi. Looking down she saw her brother just lying there staring up at the ceiling blankly. She had almost thought him to be dead. However the steady movements of his chest signified he was still breathing. Letting a sigh escape her lips she looked around the rest of the cell. That's when she noticed two other forms near the back. One was sitting, but was a little hunched over. The other one was lying next to them almost completely still. Instincts took over and immediately her muscles tensed.

Though a little timid she managed to croak out "hello?" her voice cracked due to lack of water. She cleared her throat hoping it would help some.

The one sitting tilted his head up. Instantly she recognized him. "Marik?" she cried getting up and rushing over to him. Tenshi also sat up and turned to see his sister hug there long time friend.

The tomb keeper was at first a little startled, but soon realized what was going on. After a moments pause he hugged the girl back. "Hotaru? Tenshi? What are you two doing here?"

"Simple we got caught." Tenshi stated walking over to the two.

"But I thought Hotaru was with Bakura..." instantly the smile on the girls face fell. Marik couldn't guess what happened, and didn't want to ask.

Wanting to change the subject Hotaru turned to the one lying down. She found it was a young woman with long raven black hair. She was dressed like a guard, but the outfit didn't look like it fit to well. The girl looked like she had gone through hell. Blood stains covered her garments as well as a few scorch marks. "Whose she?"

The sandy haired teen shrugged. "Not really sure. Apparently she caused a big problem though. After they drug her half unconscious down her a few of the guards continued to beat her."

"I know her. Her name's Rei. She's a sorcerous." Tenshi explained. Hotaru nodded and was about to heal the girl. Tenshi quickly caught her hands though. She looked up at him confused. "Better let me. I don't get weak like you do."

After she nodded. Tenshi knelt down and let his hands hover over the girl. Soon a light purple aura surrounded her and after a good minute she opened her eyes. Tenshi pulled back and smiled. The girls deep purple eyes were dazed but soon focused and spotted him. Instantly the girl was on her feet and in a battle stance. Hotaru noticed in time and caught her when her legs give out. "Easy, you shouldn't push yourself so quickly. We're not going to hurt you." she said softly.

"W-where am I?" the girl asked, relaxing some.

"In the palace dungeons. I'm Hotaru. That's my brother Tenshi, and friend, Marik. Do you remember what happened."

"I'm Rei.. . .and. . ." Rei's hand went up to clutch her head. She was trying to remember what happened before she blacked out. Then she remembered. Her eyes widened and began to water. "Oh god . . . I . . . I killed her. . ."

Hotaru looked to the others who just stared back, confused. Looking back at the girl saw tears running down her face. On instinct she wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. "Shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok."

"Oh really?" came an all to familiar voice. Hotaru's entire being froze and she dreaded the person she would find when she looked up. After a moment, her head slowly turned and her eyes widened. There, standing outside the cold steel bars, was Etaxu. The man who had run the slave traders. The men who nearly killed her. Instantly his maniacal eyes connected with hers and he grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't the little whore who escaped me the last time. Looks like your luck hasn't improved much."

Immediately Tenshi stood up and shielded the girls from the mans sight. He didn't speak a word, but his eyes said enough already. They were hard, and cold, almost evil looking. Etaxu did not falter however, since after all, what could Tenshi do locked in a cell? Ignoring the soldier and glanced over his shoulder, and stared at the crying sorcerous. "Hey Rei. Why are you crying? Didn't you want to kill her? I mean she was holding you back from achieving your goal. Whatever that may be. And besides it's not like she was your sister or anything. Oh oops, that's right. She was."

Hotaru felt Rei now being to tremble in her arms. "Go on Rei. Tell them. Tell your new friends how you savagely killed the only family you have left."

"Shut up!" Tenshi cried. Now Marik was standing ready incase this psycho tried anything.

"Oh but wait, you really must hear this. It's actually quite funny. She completely torched her sister. Nothing was left but her smoldering, bloody corpse. Stank up the entire room, still has a lingering smell to it still. I've heard of sibling rivalry, but what you did was just inhuman to your poor elder sister."

"I said shut it!" Tenshi snapped trying to grab at him through the bars. Unfortunately the man just barely stood out of his reach. Tenshi growled in anger.

"Hold on I'm not finished." Etaxu said, as if he were telling them all a joke, and hadn't reached the punch line yet.

"Get Out!" Hotaru screamed.

Etaxu stepped back when he felt a sudden sharp sting graze his right cheek. Lightly pressing it with his fingers he felt warm liquid. Bringing his hand in front of him he realized that somehow, she had cut him. His eyes fell on her and he noticed her's were no longer a brilliant purple, but a glazed black. When he blinked however, they were back to their normal color. Looking at the others, he saw they were all still glaring at him, minus Rei who just buried her face in Hotaru's shirt. Quickly wiping the blood off, he sent one last look towards the ebony haired girl and left the dungeon.

Rei dried off her eyes then sat back up, looking ashamed. "He's right. I'm nothing but a monster."

"If you're a monster, then that man is Satan." Hotaru stated, wiping off some of the dirt that got on the other girls face. Rei couldn't help but show a small smile to that comment.

"Well guess we'll just have to break out of here now." Tenshi said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Marik arched a brow at him. "And how do you propose we do that."

"Rei's a sorcerer, and so is my sister apparently. Rei can just heat up the bars enough, then Hotaru can zap them like she did to the smart-ass ugly psycho." The two girls laughed at Etaxu's nickname.

Then Hotaru turned to her brother, "but I don't even know how I did that, if it even was me. It might've been you."

"No, I was thinking of blowing his body to bits. You were just really angry, and wanted him to shut up as fast as possible. So, then that means, just think of something that'll make you angry and it might happen again."

"Alright, but we can't do this now." Rei stated.

"Why not?" Tenshi pouted.

Rei sighed. "This palace is full of guards, and there isn't an escape route in this dungeon. We have to wait for most of their attention to be drawn somewhere else."

"How?" Marik asked.

"When my sister and I were fighting I saw images in the fire I used. An army is coming. I saw Haruka and Michiru with them. That means there's going to be a major battle."

Hotaru began to catch on. "So we wait for most of the guards to go off to fight and that's when we make our escape."

Rei shook her head at that. "No, that's when we attack."

* * *

_**Spirit**_- the main battle is about to commence.

_**Tenshi**_- yay blood!

_**Spirit**_- yep, blood, pain, death. All that good stuff. Bit of drama too. so yeah, I'm going to try and sleep now. well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	30. The Rebellion

_**Spirit**_- Omg I updated. 

_**Tenshi**_- Enh, it's only been like what? A month? Possibly a couple days more?

_**Spirit**_-Yeah well I've been very busy. Hardly had time to read fanfic let alone write. Well here's the next chapter. Only 4 more left!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"When my sister and I were fighting I saw images in the fire I used. An army is coming. I saw Haruka and Michiru with them. That means there's going to be a major battle."

Hotaru began to catch on. "So we wait for most of the guards to go off to fight and that's when we make our escape."

Rei shook her head at that. "No, that's when we attack."

88 This Time 88

Usagi and Ami looked silently over their shoulders as there group road through the hot desert. Atem's face was half hidden thanks to his hood, but they could tell he was still brooding over what happened back at the palace. Usagi had done everything she could think of to cheer the young pharaoh up, but nothing worked. Ami finally convinced her to just let him be so the two road a little ahead. Nuru had not long since joined them after their departure of the great city. From there they sent the women and children off to the refuge camps and all able bodied men and even some women followed them to where their army was slowly growing. Once their group and the one from Mut arrived they would be complete.

"Oi, Ami, do you think we have a chance?" Usagi whispered.

Ami just closed her eyes thoughtfully, "I think it's best we don't think about winning or losing right now. Lets just make it to the oasis and Nuru will talk with the other commanders."

Said woman road up in between them. "Heads up ladies, we are almost there." the two girls gazed ahead and could make out the tops of trees. Ami smiled and slowed her horse till she was along side the pharaoh.

"Don't worry, we'll get Rei back. Soon this will be no more than a fading dream." she comforted.

Atem was silent for a moment then mumbled with a slight smile, "I thought you said not to think about winning or losing."

Looking back at the two, Usagi began to pout. "How come Ami can get him to smile but I can't?" Nuru just laughed and kicked her horse into a gallop, the others followed suit and soon arrived at what was now a very large campsite.

88888

Haruka was going over battle strategies with a tall dark haired man when she heard a commotion outside her tent. The two looked at each other, grabbed their swords and headed out. They were relieved to see it was the last of their army riding in. Children ran to greet some of their lost parents or siblings, and fathers welcomed back some of their sons who had been captured in the rebellion. A loud squeal was heard as a blonde blur ran past the tall woman and tackled the man she had earlier been talking too.

"Mamoru! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" Usagi exclaimed as she hugged her lover around the waist.

The man just chuckled and hugged her back. "We had to leave a little earlier then planned, a scout for the enemy discovered us." he explained.

The two then began to chat away as Haruka watched half amused. "At least she's happy now." came a familiar voice. Haruka's navy blue eyes turned back and she smiled at the sight of Nuru and Ami. She hugged them both, welcoming them back.

"Glad to see you made it out alive." she said as the group retreated back to the tent.

"Well I didn't personally go with the girls into the palace. These old bones ain't what they used to be. Besides I knew they would do fine without me. Oh there you are!" Nuru cried as a cloaked figure walked in. Haruka and Mamoru looked at each other confused then to Nuru who walked over to the stranger. "I believe we now have the upper hand in battle."

At that the figure pulled down their hood to reveal the face of the Pharaoh. Usagi giggled as Haruka and Mamoru instantly kneeled and said in unison "Your Highness." Nuru gave the blonde a stern look before turning back to the two.

"Found him in the desert I did. He and Rei were nearly half dead. The raider group they were going after happened to work for the Assailants."

The two rose and Mamoru stepped forward. "Do they know he is alive?"

"Nope they haven't a damn clue." Usagi chimed. Haruka and Ami gave her a stern look at her foul mouth and she quickly covered it, mumbling an apology. Haruka then turned back to the pharaoh.

"All these years I've worked far under you, but now Fate is willing us to work as equals. Welcome to the rebellion Pharaoh." she said and offered a hand. He smirked and gripped it. Haruka matched his smirk and added. "Just be glad we aren't against you."

"Trust me, I've seen what some of your people can do." he said glancing at Ami and Usagi. "I would certainly not want you angry at me."

"Good, now lets get down to work!"

"Actually there is someone we would also like you to meet. Pharaoh you may not like who these people are, but they want to help bring down the Assailants just as much as you do." Haruka explained. She stepped out of the tent for a moment leaving everyone minus Mamoru confused. In no time she brought back a young girl with her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She gave one look at the pharaoh and grinned.

"I never thought I'd see the day a thief and a pharaoh would fight together. Hell must have definitely froze over."

Atem starred, this was Makoto, the "Queen" of the female thieves in Egypt. Out of all the things he could say all that came out, with a bit of malice, was, "where's Bakura?"

Makoto instantly looked angered. "Lets just say he won't be joining our happy group. He road out yesterday. Thankfully you just missed him or we would have had a major fight here."

"Which we don't need." Haruka pointed out. She then walked over and unrolled a large map of the grand city. "Now, we can get to work."

88888

Portayga looked out one of the many windows in the library. He and his subordinates were going over their plans. A couple of their scouts had returned bearing news of a small army from Mut making it's way north. Reports of other smaller groups moving also came in. There was no doubt in his mind that these events weren't linked to the break out a couple of nights ago. He expected that the people of Egypt would not take sitting down for long, but things were starting to fall out of his control, and if there was one thing he truly hated, was not being the one in control.

Etaxu lounged in his chair, feet resting on table, hands behind head. He knew better then to speak to his leader when he was this silent. Usually the man was very talkative, almost to the point too where it was hard to shut him up, but now he was deathly silent. The younger man looked among the others and could see how tense they were around the boss. Etaxu couldn't help but smirk at them. They were nothing to him, just mere lives he could throw away when wanted. To say the least he actually missed Grave Keeper. Though he saw her as a bit of a bitch, at least she could keep her cool better then these idiots. Hell, she would be grinning like mad at how Portayga was acting so worried. But alas the only one he could tolerate was now fried to a crisp.

Thoughts were interrupted as a man came tearing through the library doors. Portayga turned away from the window as Etaxu put his feet down and sat up straight. He stopped short of the large table they were occupying and tried to catch his breathe as he clutched a parcel in his right hand. "Rebels. . .planning. . . to strike." he wheezed.

"When?" Portayga asked, a bit snappish.

"Two days time."

"How many?" Etaxu asked cooly.

The man looked up. "Hundreds, possibly even a thousand men and women. They have some of the priests on their side, as well a few sorceresses." Portayga slammed his fist on the table making everyone minus Etaxu jumped.

"Damn them! They're more organized then I thought."

"What do you propose we do?" one of the underlings asked.

"Get all the men ready! Bar the gates, and set up the catapults. It's taken me fifteen years to take control of this damned nation, I'm not going to let some civilians take it all away within a week! GO!" everyone scrambled out of the room, leaving Portayga and Etaxu behind.

"Getting a bit testy are we?" the younger asked.

Portayga let out a heavy sigh, sat down and rubbed his eyes. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now Etaxu."

"Sorry chief. I can't help but be in the way. So, they have more men then us, they have the priests, and they have more children of magic. Now. . . what do we have that they don't?" he asked, sitting on the table to grab an apple in a small basket. He took a bite out of it and it dawned on Portayga what he was talking about.

"We have more of the Millennium Items."

* * *

_**Spirit**_- I'm making this battle big just so you know. A lot's going to happen.

_**Tenshi**_- you're not going to kill anyone off again are you?

_**Spirit**_- :sing song:You'll just have to wait and see. By the way, do you guys want me to do my little bonus chappy thing where you get to rekill the badguys? I need at least three people saying they want to do it and I shall make it. Well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	31. When the Sun Sets

**_Spirit_**- Well here I am again. I lost my notebook with the details of what was supossed to happen next with this fic, so that's why I haven't updated it. 

_**Tenshi**_- It turns out, it was on the floor in her room, under all her clean laundry, that she never bothers to put away.

_**Spirit**_- I'm a slob, I know, but all geniuses are slobs. So yeah, here's the next chap for you. Only three more left!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Sorry chief. I can't help but be in the way. So, they have more men then us, they have the priests, and they have more children of magic. Now. . . what do we have that they don't?" he asked, sitting on the table to grab an apple in a small basket. He took a bite out of it and it dawned on Portayga what he was talking about.

"We have more of the Millennium Items."

88 This Time 88

The desert was quiet that day. No gentle breeze blew, no birds sang. The only movement was of the buzzards who could smell deaths approach. The soldiers at the city gates stood still as if frozen in time. Only their blood hungry eyes showed from the cloth that wrapped their heads. Old bloodstained and rusted weapons were gripped tightly in their hands as they stared out into the distance. The leaders horses were getting restless and pawed at the hot sand beneath them. Sweat began to soak through their garments as the sun stretched out its fingers and wrapped around them. The streets behind them and the walls were empty. No children were playing, no sales in the market square were being made. So far there was only the silence.

But then. . . .

88888

Marik and Tenshi looked out through the bars of their cell and towards the dungeon doors. No light from torches came from the thick gap under the doors. No grunts or meaningless conversation from the usual guards could be heard. No one was there. No one was probably even in the castle. They had heard a ruckus that morning and the sounds of yelling and marching feet. It seemed the battle was soon to begin.

The boys turned around to look at the two girls, who were on the ground sleeping. "Wake up, there gone." Tenshi said in a hushed voice.

"Then why are you whispering?" Hotaru mumbled, not bothering to move yet. Tenshi was about to make a remark but then closed his mouth, forgetting what he was going to say.

"We have to leave now before they bring their injured back." Marik said.

Rei and Hotaru got up and stretched. The longer haired girl rolled her eyes. "I doubt they're that nice to even their own men. But alright. Step aside."

The two moved and she approached the bars. Extending her arms to where her palms faced the metal, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The air rippled as it heated up and the bars began to glow. Meanwhile Hotaru was trying to think of something to get her angry enough to where she could do more damage then just that little zap she did to Etaxu. So far nothing seemed to be working. Tenshi looked at his sister with a frown. Hotaru was not one to get overly mad at things. The most she got was frightened or snappy. He could tell she was thinking of the past, when their father used to beat them and their mother for having the power to heal. Those had been more frightening moments to the girl then angry ones.

Finally Rei stepped back and nodded at her work. "Alright Hotaru, they should stay hot enough for at least five minutes." she said, sweat ridding down her face, making her bangs stick to her forehead. They could tell that had taken a lot out of her.

"I'm trying." Hotaru mumbled, racing through memories that just only made her heart ache, not her blood boil.

Tenshi sighed. It was obviously up to him then to piss his sister off. "Could you maybe. . . I don't know. . . hurry."

"I am." she said glaring at him.

"Ok, . . . then hurry faster."

"Tenshi this is not as easy as it looks!" she snapped.

"Then maybe you just suck at getting angry."

"Would you just shut up! I can't concentrate." it was more of a command then a question.

Tenshi didn't even stop to think. "No, just think of something that makes you angry-"

"I'm trying!"

"-like Bakura sleeping with 10 women."

"WHAT?" suddenly the bars exploded and sent the four flying backwards into the back wall of the cell. Debris and dust flew around for a minute or two then finally began to settle. The four were coughing, and spitting the dirt, that had gotten into their mouths, out. When they were able to stand they looked around at the damage in shock. Rei didn't even need to heat the bars. Hotaru had blown the whole front of the cell out. Everyone looked at her in shock, including Tenshi.

"Whoa, remind me never to say something like that again." the soldier said.

"You would need to be reminded after seeing this?" Marik asked, waving a hand at the mess.

Rei shook her head and began to climb over the piles of stone, "come on, someone left behind would have heard that. We need to leave now." Hotaru started following her out, and soon the boys did too.

88888

A man went flying back, the cracking of his skull against the palace walls was drowned out but the battle cries of men and women. The attack had been so unexpected. The invading army had been waiting since a few hours after the sun had risen to now it's setting point, and had seen nothing. Then as they had begun to relax and drop their guard. The rebels suddenly seemed to pop out of the sand in front of them and attack without hesitation. Usagi and Mamoru had used their illusions to hide their massive group. The two were now safely being guarded on a hill far away from the battle, as they had used up all of their energy. Atem, Haruka, and Makoto lead the army into the fight and quickly killed the first line of men. From there it was just a mass of bodies, weapons, and blood.

Some of their mages were at the back of the line picking the enemy off with their elements. Ami would freeze the soldiers who would try sneak attacks who were then hit and fell to pieces. Michiru made the sand beneath the ones in the back muddy so they would start to sink. However, you could not think the opposing side was weak either. Archers were on the top of the wall picking off their own victims. The mages had to be careful not to get hit while concentrating on their little spells. Their soldiers were far more experienced in battle as well. Most of the rebels were civilians and young ones at that. The Assailants had ordered to kill off most of the palaces guards and troops when they took over. Neither side really had the upper hand.

"Pharaoh! Behind you!" Jabari cried in time for Atem to block and cut down his surprise attacker. The two then fought back to back. "Are your soft hands tired yet pharaoh? Perhaps you should have worked a bit more then just sit on your ass all day."

Atem just smirked. "I'm fine, but what about you? All you ever do is steal from dead guys, I hardly call that working." he said as he held off a much larger man before kicking him in the gut and beheading him.

"You know, it's not as easy as it looks. There's your tombkeepers to deal with, and those traps are sometimes very tricky. I almost fell into one of those snake pits the last time." he replied while a throwing knife slipped out of his sleeve. He flung it at a man who was going after Makoto.

"I'm kind of glad you didn't. If you did, I wouldn't have seen that guy behind me."

"Glad to have been of service. Are my sins repaid now?"

"Nope."

The two continued fighting side by side. A whisper in their minds caught their attention and they fought their way back to Setsuna who was behind Michiru, Minako, and Ami. Makoto, Haruka, and Nuru soon joined them.

"What is it?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna was rubbing her forehead as if she were in pain. "I sensed Bakura. He's making his way into the palace. That means-"

"The Millennium Items are there." Atem finished. Setsuna nodded to confirm his statement. He turned to the others. "We have to get in there and stop him and Portayga."

"But we're also needed here." Ami pointed out.

"Alright then. Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Jabari will stay behind. The rest of us will head in." Jabari was about to argue but the old woman rose her hand. "This is non-negotiable."

"Nuru. . ." Setsuna said in a soft voice. She almost sounded worried.

"I already know Setsuna. That's why I must go." The crimson eyed woman nodded sadly which made the others looked confused. Nuru just ignored there looks. "Alright lets head in! Haruka, mind clearing a path?"

Haruka smirked. "Not at all." with that she firmly planted her feet raised her right hand into the air. A golden light emitted from it which signaled for anyone from their army to move it. "World! Shacking!" she cried and threw her hand to the ground. A large golden orb came speeding out of the ground and blew away anyone in its path. It hit the large wall causing a hole big enough for them to climb through. The group instantly ran through it and into the deserted city.

When the enemy soldiers tried to follow, Jabari and two other thieves blocked there paths. He looked back once to see the group disappear behind the buildings. "Good luck Makoto. Please help Hotaru and Bakura." he whispered then turned back to the battle.

88888

Hotaru ran through the halls of the palace alone. She had gotten seperated from the group when two guards had spotted them. They all split up and she ended up in an unfamiliar part of the palace. She had only been there a handful of times in the past, but mostly it was only to the dinning hall and thrown room. Isis and herself usually stayed at the temples. Looking out a window she could see the sun was half set, and without the torches, she would be in the dark. Battle cries and the sound of metal clashing was heard, but not seen. It had to be coming from the other side of the palace.

"I hope Makoto and the others are ok." she whispered.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard. She quickly looked around for a place to hid. Seeing a door she rushed over to open it, but found it locked. Checking her surroundings again she saw a curtain and ran behind it as two men turned the corner. Their voices were unfamiliar to her, so it was not Marik and Tenshi. The two were talking about the battle outside and seemed to be enjoying that they didn't have to partake in it.

"Those rebels don't stand a chance. Once the sun sets we'll have a full advantage. The walls will keep them out as well." one said with a chuckle.

"No kidding. Why do they even bother? Their great pharaoh is dead anyways." said the other.

Hotaru couldn't but glare at them through the curtain. They were such cowards. Their comrades were out there right now dying. And here they were laughing about it all. Quickly she held her breath to calm herself down. She didn't need to have them suddenly blow up. Man, she was really going to have to watch her anger level from now on. Then again, she hasn't really ever gotten mad before. Now everything just seemed to be pressing her buttons.

"Hey did you hear that?" one asked drawing her attention back to them. Immediately she tensed thinking they had heard her.

"What?" asked the other.

"I don't know. It sounded like something outside was hit by an elephant."

"What the hell?"

"It came from this way. Follow me." the two took off, leaving Hotaru alone in the hall again. Once their footsteps could no longer be heard, she peered out and sighed. They were indeed gone. Those two probably weren't the best guards seeing as they were kind of loud and carefree.

Stepping out she began walking the opposite way which they had gone. Passing the locked door she heard it suddenly open. Before she could turn around to see who it was a arm snaked around her waist as a firm hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hello there my little whore. Trying to escape again?" her capture whispered into her ear. Hotaru immediately tensed when she recognized the voice. "Too bad, I still have plans for you"

* * *

_**Spirit**_- Done for now.

_**Tenshi**_- I love pissing people off.

_**Spirit**_- I know. . . you mostly do it without realizing though.

_**Tenshi**_- I do?

_**Spirit**_- Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Well Please Review! or I'll end it there. Ja ne

Death


	32. Burnt out Firefly

_**Spirit**_-This one took me awhile, but I got it done. 

_**Tenshi**_- OMG!! There's only two chaps left after this!!

_**Spirit**_- I know, weird isn't it? I hate ending stories.

_**Tenshi**_- Bummer. I was actually in this one too.

_**Spirit**_- You're in a couple more of mine, so pipe down. Anyways here it is!!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS SO ROCK!

**

* * *

**

88 Last Time 88

Stepping out she began walking the opposite way which they had gone. Passing the locked door she heard it suddenly open. Before she could turn around to see who it was a arm snaked around her waist as a firm hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hello there my little whore. Trying to escape again?" her capture whispered into her ear. Hotaru immediately tensed when she recognized the voice. "Too bad, I still have plans for you"

**88 This Time 88**

Haruka collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. She had used up all her magic and now had to resort to the old fashion way of fighting. Just beating the crap out of her opponent. Her sword had been tossed away in one fight not so long ago and now laid buried underneath the sand and bodies. Usagi and Mamoru, after getting their strength back, had joined the fight and soon gave them the upper hand. The rebels were winning, but they couldn't keep this up for much longer. The sandy blonde woman looked towards the palace in hopes for some sort of sign that Portayga was finally dead. Unfortunately all she saw was a charging soldier with a raised spear.

Mustering up enough strength she dodged the weapon as it came down on her. Dropped kicked the guys arm, causing a satisfying snap and pain filled yell from her opponent. The navy eyed fighter then dropped to the ground, kicked his feet out from under him, then brought one foot up and brought it done on his chest. She felt the ribs crack beneath her heel and the soldier coughed up some blood before dying. Haruka backed away from him, stood and looked to see how the others were fairing. Michiru had also reached her limits and was fighting alongside Usagi. Mamoru was now protecting Setsuna who had fallen unconscious when she used her magic to freeze the lava they had poured from the palace walls long enough for their people to get out of the way.

"Haruka to your left!" on instinct she lashed out with her leg and nailed her attacker in the neck, instantly breaking it due to the force of her kick and the guys speed.

She looked over to see Jabari cutting his way to her. When the thief was finally over she was able to see the large cut on his head. The blood ran down the side of his face and dripped off his chin. "Any sign of them yet?" he asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Haruka shook her head. "No, but you better bandage that, before you bleed to death"

"What this?" he asked, pointing to his wound. "I've had far worse. Oops watch it." the blonde ducked as he threw that last of his knives at two soldiers fast approaching. Both dropped down dead once the weapons hit them between the eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, what could be worse than that?" Haruka asked as she pushed him out of the way, jumped up and kicked another enemy in the temple, cracking his skull.

"On one of my lovely visits to a tomb, a rookie set off a trap. Two humongous axes dropped from the ceiling and swung at us. I moved, but not fast enough. The thing nearly sliced my arm off. Luckily Makoto was there, and quickly patched me up. The rookie wasn't so lucky."

Haruka rolled her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Then a odd wizzing sound caught her attention. "What the hell is that?"

Jabari looked behind them and smirked. "Some help." the blonde turned to follow his gaze and saw a large group of black clad men on horses. Most had bows out. Hearing screams they looked back towards the wall to see most of the enemy soldiers fall dead with multiple arrows in their backs or torsos. "Night arrows. Thieves love to use those."

"Those men are yours?" Haruka asked.

"Naturally. I had sent for help on the day your group arrived at the oasis. They live in the lower part of Egypt." he said bringing up his sword again. "This war is going to end tonight. You ready to watch it?"

Nodding the blonde stood up and got in a stance. "More than ready."

**88888**

Bakura raced through the many halls of the palace, trying to find another entrance to the throne room. The first one had been blocked off by multiple guards and was also locked heavily from the inside. There had to be another door somewhere however. The problem was finding it in this damned huge building. Not to mention the random guards that turn nearly every corner were a pain to deal with. Shouldn't most of these guys be out fighting that damned pharaoh and his army? Atem's group must really suck if there were this many men left in the palace.

Finally he turned a corner and sighed. There was the other entrance to the throne room, where Portayga and the Millennium Items were waiting. The corridor was a long one and filled with doors on each side. Not to mention an upper level that over looked it. Many torches were lit to keep the place bright enough to see every corner. The shadows were too thin for someone to hide in, but anyone could pop out of those doors at any time. He would have to be cautious, or risk letting Portayga know there was an intruder.

Carefully he walked on, making as little noise as possible. His eyes switched back and forth to each door, and also kept alert to his backside as well. He had come to far to get caught now. The items he sought were just beyond those huge double doors.

Unfortunately luck was not on his side. The very last door suddenly opened, and he readied himself for the attack. It didn't come though. For a moment he thought perhaps a draft had opened the door. However the muffled sound of screaming was heard followed by a mans cursing. Etaxu walked backwards out of the room carrying something, or rather someone that was still hidden by the open door. He threatened his captive, before catching sight of Bakura out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face the thief and grinned.

"Well, well, I was wondering when you'd get here." He said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of my way, I've got no business with you."

"Oh really? I thought for sure you'd want to kill me. After all, I beat your priestess nearly to death, and was going to sell her."

"That woman no longer concerns me." Bakura growled. The grin on the assailants' face widened.

"Oh really, I guess I can keep her this time around then." he said and finally pulled his prisoner.

Bakura's eyes went wide as Hotaru's small, and frightened form was revealed. Violet clashed with crimson and for a second there was silence. That is until Etaxu's chuckle broke it. "Aw, what a happy reunion. I guess you still care for her then."

The thief's eyes snapped over to him, those crimson eyes held nothing but pure malice in them. "Release her, or I'll skin you alive." he threatened, pointing his sword at the other man.

"I don't think so. You have a choice Bakura. Either give me the ring and you can have your precious girlfriend back alive, though I can't guarantee unharmed. Or keep it, but watch her bleed to death. Only one person is making it through those doors." Etaxu said, snickering at the thief.

Bakura growled and clutched the Ring around his neck. Inside he was screaming to give the damned thing up, but his body was fighting against his will. "Don't do it!" he looked over at Hotaru, who had managed to pull Etaxu's hand away from her mouth. "They already have the other Items! If they get the Ring they'll be unstoppable! Forget about me!"

"Silence you!" Etaxu growled pressing the dagger closer to her throat. A small line of blood slowly ran down her neck and she winced at the new pain. "Well Bakura! What's it going to be? Either the girl or the ring? Choose! Before I decide for you!"

Slowly Bakura pulled the rope that held the item from his neck. He stared at it then at Hotaru. Her eyes were teary it was obvious she was still scared. However she kept mouthing no. Bakura didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to put the Ring back on and let her die, but the other part, the real part, wanted her to be safe. And it seemed that part was winning.

Hotaru closed her eyes. Either way it would be the end. Etaxu wasn't going to let the two just waltz out of the palace alive. They didn't come this far to let them go. A sound then reached her ears. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the small balcony behind Bakura. There stood two archers aiming their arrows at the thief's back. Her violet eyes widened as they pulled their arrows back. She felt Etaxu chuckle to himself and knew what was going to happen. She had to react now!

Without hesitation she elbowed the man as hard as she could in the gut. Instinctively he released her and she dashed toward Bakura. Etaxu quickly recovered however and called out, "Fire!"

"Bakura move!" she shouted and pushed him out of the way just as the arrows were let loose. Time seemed to slow down as the arrows flew through the air. Instead of piercing the thief's back, they went on and pierced the violet eyed girl's chest.

Hotaru let out a choked scream as the sharp metal dug deep into her. She fell backwards to the ground trying to breath.

"Hotaru!" Bakura cried as he watched the girl he loved fall to ground with the two arrows in her. For a moment it seemed everything just froze. No sound could be heard, no movement. It was as if time itself had stopped.

However the sudden sound of running caught Bakura's attention and he brought up his sword in time to block Etaxu's. The man had taken advantage of Bakura's shock. The thief growled and glared daggers at him. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" he roared.

"I'd like to see you try thief!" Etaxu snapped, an insane grin on his face as he pushed Bakura back.

The Thief King slipped to the side and swung his sword upwards. Etaxu was able to dodge and the two locked swords again. Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura saw the archers take aim at him again. This time he would be ready. As soon as he saw them release, he moved to the side, making Etaxu loose his balance. He grabbed the mans arm and used him as a shield as the arrows were let loose. One pierced Etaxu's chest while the other went into his throat. The evil man choked then fell to the ground dead. His blood pooling out around him. Swiftly unhooking two knives that were up his sleeves, Bakura flung them at the archers. The knives shot into the mens heads and their bodies slumped over the railing.

Once sure they were all dead, Bakura tossed the Ring away and ran to Hotaru. He lifted her by her shoulders and pulled the arrows out as cleanly as he could. "Hotaru? Please speak to me." he asked, his voice quivering. He couldn't loose her. Not now, he had to apologize, he had to tell her a hundred more times how much he loved her. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be her end.

Tears welled up in his eyes as a weak hand reached up and cupped his cheek. He looked down into the violet eyes he loved so much. "Hotaru you can't leave me."

"Bakura it's ok. . . I'm not scared. I got to see you one last time. . . I'm sorry I couldn't help you." she said. The tears that had been building up began to fall. He clutched her hand and shook his head. No she couldn't die, she was to strong for that. "Bakura. . . please stop this war. I don't want anymore people. . .to suffer."

"I will, and then we can live together. We'll travel outside of Egypt and do other things. Whatever you want to do." he said, hoping his words would somehow stop death.

She just looked up at him sadly, almost sorry. "I would've liked that. . . I love you Bakura. . ."

"No! Hotaru, please don't! You can't leave me, please!" he cried, thoughts racing through his mind. How could he save her? He had to! There had to be some way! But it was too late. Her hand went limp in his and her eyes glazed over then closed. After a few moments, . . . she stopped breathing. "Hotaru? No you- . . .no . . ."

Bakura held her to him, crying into her ebony hair. She was gone. He wasn't getting her back. And it was all his fault. If he hadn't stolen the Millennium Ring, he wouldn't have fought with her. She would still be safe, still alive. Images of when they first met and there other meetings played over and over in his head. When he kissed her to keep her quiet. When he found her at the slave trade completely traumatized. To when she was living with him, and slowly they were healing each other from their pasts. But mst of all, her little smile stuck in his head. The smile he would never see again.

Laying her body back down he just sat there for a moment. His face blank, his eyes empty. Since the first time since he lost his village, he felt completely lost, useless, and alone. He wanted to join her in death, but he couldn't end it here. He still had a promise to keep. Kissing the top of Hotaru's head, he then got up and picked up his and Etaxu's swords. He would end this war, then join Hotaru. With that in mind he opened the two large doors and walked inside.

* * *

_**Tenshi**_- ::jaw drops:: -the hell was that!

_**Spirit**_- The chapter. . . please don't kill me

**_Tenshi_**- ::to shocked, and sad to do anything::

**_Spirit_**- Yeah, I know, very sad chap. Sorry, but it had to be done. Well . . .Please Review! Ja ne::runs off::

Death


	33. A Life for a Life

_**Spirit**_- I must finish this story before the new year!!!!!! 

**_Tenshi_**- Well after this one you only have one chapter left.

**_Spirit_**- I know!!! Ok, now that I've got this flippen chapter done, I'm going to go work on the next!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS SO ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

Laying her body back down he just sat there for a moment. His face blank, his eyes empty. Since the first time since he lost his village, he felt completely lost, useless, and alone. He wanted to join her in death, but he couldn't end it here. He still had a promise to keep. Kissing the top of Hotaru's head, he then got up and picked up his and Etaxu's swords. He would end this war, then join Hotaru. With that in mind he opened the two large doors and walked inside.

88 This Time 88

88 A little Earlier 88

Yami and the others raced through the many corridors of the palace. They had to find Portayga and quickly put a stop to all this bloodshed. The four girls and young man soon came to the hall that would lead them to the throne room. They stopped short of the corner and Yami peered around it. Nearly twenty guards guarded the main entrance. That would be four guards for each of them. Those odds seemed to be in their favor...but then again only Makoto and Ami were skilled enough to take four overly built men. Nuru, though a fine warrior, was already tiering from the fight outside and all the running. And Minako had been a slave girl all her life, she knew nothing about fighting.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to look in dark blue eyes. "If we can't win but brute force, then lets try another way." Yami didn't know what exactly Ami had in mind, but agreed none the less.

She nodded and stepped out into the hall way. The soldiers stopped talking when one of them spotted her. They weren't dumb, Yami could give them that much. Instantly they had their weapons at the ready and were not in the least bit seeming to underestimate the girl or their surroundings. Calmly Ami began to walk forwards. Something glistening became to pour out of the windows. Upon a closer look they all found it was water. It seemed to be building up around her.

Not wanting to wait for her attack, two of the guards sprang forward. Like a whip the water lashed out and froze their feet to the ground. "Makoto! Now!" Ami cried. Instantly the thief was out, twin sabers clutched in her hands. With nearly neck-breaking speed she jumped over the blue haired girl and cut the two guards down.

Ami's water lashed out again and grabbed the wrists of a couple more men. Once their weapons were dropped Makoto saw to them next. It was clear to Yami now, the girls were cutting a path more him. More guards were starting to arrive so the two would have to work separately. Makoto looked back at him. "Pharaoh go now! We'll hold them off!!"

He nodded and sprinted for the door. Ami used her water to form ice-walls on either side of him, so that the men with bows could not bring him down. Soon he reached the two large doors and slammed his body into them. They opened up enough to let him pass through then slammed shut behind him. Leaving him in complete darkness.

88888

Tenshi was not liking this one bit. They had lost his sister, and now a bad feeling was dwelling inside his heart. Had something happened to her? He seriously hoped not. Trying to convince himself that the bad feeling was just nerves, he, Rei, and Marik continued trying to find Portayga and avoid the mans guards. This was easier said then done. Just how many men did this guy have? Trying to focus on the main problem at hand he slid to a stop to peer around a corner. There he saw what appeared to be once a battle ground and a group of familiar people standing around something.

"Makoto!" he cried out.

The group turned around and instantly his whole being told him not to look behind them, and to just turn back now. Tears were running done the brunette's face as well as an elderly woman's. She beckoned for them to come over. Instantly the blonde haired girl out of the group rushed over to Marik and threw her arms around him. He held her back and began to comfort her. Tenshi couldn't hear what they were saying. His eyes were now focused on the pale form that lay on the cold floor. His body wouldn't move, he wanted to throw up. A hand slipped into his. It was warm. Rei stood next to him knowing the pain he was going through right then.

"Tenshi?" she whispered softly, not wanting to send the boy into hysteria.

The elderly woman stood from her position next to his sisters body and beckoned him once more. Rei pulled the stunned boy along till they came to the group. Instantly Tenshi fell to his knees and lifted his sister's head. She was limp, and very cold. His eyes flooded with tears as he pressed his cheek on the top of her head. Hotaru, the one person that had been with him through so much, the only family he had left, was gone. A comforting hand rested on his shoulder as he wept on his beloved sisters body.

"I'm sorry my child. She had already passed on by the time we got here." The elderly woman, who had her hand on his shoulder, said.

Makoto turned to her, tears still sliding down her face. "Nuru, what do you think happened to Bakura?"

"I think he snapped out of it." she said as she pointed to a shinny golden object on the floor. Everyone looked down to see the Millennium Ring abandoned there. "He must have also went to go take down Portayga, and this time not for the Items, but for revenge."

"We have to help him then!" Marik cried.

Nuru just shook her head. "No, this is his and the pharaoh's battle now. Pharaoh Atem must reclaim his kingdom, and Bakura must reclaim his humanity." with that she walked over and picked up the Item.

"Nuru don't touch it!!"Ami gasped making the woman smile.

"Do not worry so. I can suppress its evil for a little while." she then looked back down at Tenshi. "Tenshi. . . there is a way to bring your sister back."

The boys head snapped up and he stared at the woman for a moment before he gave a choked, "how?"

"You have the ability to heal as she did right?"

"Yes. . . but I can't heal death."

Nuru shook her head. "No, but that means you can put the life energy of one persons into another. Though her body has stopped functioning, her soul is not yet detached from it. I want you to act as a vessel, and transport my life energy into her."

Ami instantly stepped forward. "But Nuru, that will kill you. And we're not even sure it will work."

The elderly woman just shook her head. "It is the only option we have. Besides, I have lived and seen enough. I want to join my husband and my sister in the afterlife. So do you think you can manage that boy?"

Not really knowing what else to do, Tenshi nodded and excepted Nuru's hand. "Alright now child, just close your eyes and think of reversing your healing ability on me, then take all the energy and let it flow into your sister." closing his eyes he began to concentrate, and pray that this worked.

88888

Atem was not fairing to well with Portayga. For one the man had all but one of the Millennium Items, and he had nothing but a sword he had got from Haruka. Needless to say, it seemed he would not win this battle. At least not alone. Moments ago Bakura suddenly appeared and attacked Portayga with such fury that even Atem feared him a little. Something had changed, no snapped within the thief. At first Atem thought it might've been the power of the Item he possessed, but then saw that Bakura did not have the Ring with him. Something else was driving him.

The said thief swung his sword in a crescent moon pattern, down on Portayga who just barely managed to block it as he drove Atem off him. Fighting against two proved to be a little difficult for him. Even with all the power he now possessed it was taking a lot just to hold his own in this battle. There wasn't time to think, let alone react. The two were keeping him on the defense. When one was driven back, the other attacked. Though were sworn enemies, and for sure Portayga would have thought Bakura would at least try to fight with the pharaoh as well, the two seemed to be teaming up to bring him down.

Atem's moves were sharp and even painful to block. The pharaoh was strong, very strong, and quite skilled in many unknown fighting techniques. He must have learned them from other kings or high ranked foreigners. Bakura was unpredictable. Though he was expecting him to be, it was still hard to tell which way the man was going. At times his attacks were head on, but mostly he was playing dirty and used concealed weapons as well.

Avoiding another swing, Portayga took his chance and attack the pharaoh who was already tiring. Quickly Atem's sword was dislodged from his hand and he fell to the ground. Portayga made to kill him quickly but Bakura was already in front of the pharaoh and blocked the mans attack with his two swords. Portayga growled, as he tried to push the thief to his knees.

"I never thought I'd see ye tryin' ter protect the pharaoh." he growled out.

Bakura struggled to push the man off. "He's going to help me defeat you. You're the one who kidnaped Hotaru. You cost me everything!!"

"Did I now?" Portayga asked with a sinister smirk. "Are you sure it wasn't your own greed and hatred for Atem that drove her away? Are you not the one that fell under the Ring's evil influence?"

"Shut Up!!" Bakura snapped and quickly pushed Portayga away. He then elbowed the man in the nose, causing it to break and jabbed him in the stomach with the hilt of one of his swords. Portayga stumbled back, trying to refrain from falling, but to no avail. Clutching his bleeding nose he looked up at the tip of the sword that was pointed at his face. Then he looked into the eyes of the king of thieves. Pure anger resided in those crimson eyes. Anger was what they held, but for some reason tears were flowing out of them. "Yes, it is also my fault that I lost the one true thing I cared for. I've acknowledged that. But you, you have also caused everyone here so much pain. Including Hotaru."

Drawing back his sword he stared at the man on the ground straight in the eye. "Good-bye Portayga." he said and drove his sword forward.

It was then Atem saw the flash of silver. "Bakura move!!"

On impulse the thief jumped back as Portayga swung his sword at what would have been Bakura's ankles. Atem quickly got of the ground and reclaimed his sword. The two men now faced Portayga, ready for the battle to continue.

The large man only laughed. "You think you can seriously bring me down? I have the Millennium Items!! No man can kill me!!!"

"How about a woman then?" came a stern voice from behind. Portayga whirled around in time to see Hotaru standing at the entrance with a bow in hand. Instantly she let loose two of the arrows that had once killed her go. They flew through the air and dug their way deep into his chest. The sudden pain made him drop his sword and fall to his knees, gasping for breath. The violet eyed girl readied the last two arrows in case he tried anything.

The man tried to pull the arrows out, but found they were far to deep in. He looked up and glared at the girl. With lightning speed he picked up his sword and charged at her. She was about to shoot him again when he suddenly fell to the ground. Two swords were sticking out of his back. Her violet eyes looked up at Bakura who was now staring at her in disbelief. A red blur ran past Hotaru and she watched as Rei rushed into Atem's arms. Atem kissed the sorcerous on the head and just continued to hold her. The others were all gathered behind her now. Hotaru looked to the floor, but then heard footsteps approaching her.

Looking up violet clashed with crimson. The King of Thieves couldn't believe his eyes. She was alive. Instantly he threw his arms around her, and brought her closer to him. He had to had to hold her, he wanted to make sure she was really there in front of him. "Hotaru . . . I thought . . . you were dead." he choked out.

"I was. But Nuru knew of a way to bring me back with the help of Tenshi. She gave her life so I could keep mine and be with you." More tears began to stream out of his eyes as held onto her tighter. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck.

"I'm so sorry Hotaru. I'm sorry I put you through so much suffering."

"I know. And I know it wasn't your fault. It was the Millennium Ring. . . Bakura?"

"Yes?" he said drawing back to look at her.

She just gave him a little smile and said, "can we still go traveling?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and nod.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!** : there's still one more left

**_Spirit_**- I had so many endings to this chap it's not even funny. This wasn't even one of the original ones...it just sort of came out.

_**Tenshi-**_ I don't care as long as Hotaru lived.

**_Spirit_**- In several of my other orignal plans, she wasn't going to. Well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	34. Fairy Tale Ending

_**Spirit**_- OMG it's f63king done. 

_**Tenshi**_- About time!!!!

_**Spirit**_- Oh shut it! You were no help at all. I had to call one of my friends for help on this chapter. But it's Done!!! ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot.

THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS SO ROCK!

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"I'm so sorry Hotaru. I'm sorry I put you through so much suffering."

"I know. And I know it wasn't your fault. It was the Millennium Ring. . . Bakura?"

"Yes?" he said drawing back to look at her.

She just gave him a little smile and said, "can we still go traveling?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and nod.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

88 This Time 88

Atem listened intently to Mariks's words. Most of their city had been rebuilt and the dead properly put to rest. There was still work to be done after the battle one week ago, but for now, the people were finally beginning to relax. This was the time that the sandy haired man approached the pharaoh about a certain problem he thought he could help with. It certainly was one that seemed a little troublesome. Marik had asked to be relieved of his tomb guarding. Now that Rishid was dead, it would be difficult to talk to the head of the tombkeepers about letting Marik free. Atem wondered what brought this one all of a sudden? Why did Marik want to leave the tombs?

Deciding the only way to receive that answer he asked Marik, "why do you wish me to dismiss your duty as a tombkeeper?"

Marik was silent for a moment. It seemed this whole ordeal was making him quite nervous. "I . . . um. . . I don't want that kind of life for Minako." he replied.

The pharaoh arched a brow. "Minako? What does she have to do with the tombs?"

"I. . . we. . . want to be together. I told my father of this and he wouldn't hear of it. He said I was to forget about her and return immediately. But. . .I can't do that. I can't leave just leave her."

"Why not take her with you?" Atem asked.

"She won't survive down in that horrible darkness. She's been kept locked up and shackled most of her life, I won't ask her to live there. But I also am not going anywhere without her."

Again Atem listened and pondered on this matter. He knew Marik well. The man hardly ever stood up to his father and always seemed to follow others. Now he was taking a stand when it mattered most to him. Of course he had already known that the two loved each other. It had been apparent all week long to anyone with enough common sense...so naturally that did not apply to Tenshi, but that was not the point. The point was, he doubted even if ordered to, Marik would not go back to the tombs. Hell he might even be tempted to join Bakura's gang of merry thieves and he couldn't have that could he? Though for now Bakura and his men have been pardoned of all past crimes due to their part in the war. He knew that once things went back to normal, they would be out there stealing from his ancestors graves again.

Looking back at Marik, he found the man now to be a nervous wreck. "I believe I will allow you request." he said with a smile.

Marik snapped his head up and stared at the pharaoh. "You. . .you will?" Nodding his head, Marik quickly bowed. "Thank you Pharaoh Atem. I'll find a way to repay you."

"No need. I believe I was in fact in debt to you. You helped with the war after all." Not knowing what else to do, Marik nodded, bowed again, and quickly left the throne room. Atem shook his head, but smiled as he watched the man go.

Marik ran out to the garden where Minako was sitting alone. He slowly approached the blonde haired girl who seemed to be lost in thought. Her once sparkling blue eyes now seemed dazed as she stared down sadly at the stone steps. He watched her for a moment. No doubt she was thinking of what was going to happen now. She knew all about what his father had said and he knew it was hurting her. But now thanks to the pharaoh, she would no longer have to worry.

"Minako?" the blonde jumped a little then turned her head to see him. Instantly she put on a smile.

"Hi Marik!" she cried.

He just smiled back and sat down beside her. "I went to see the pharaoh." he began.

"Really? Why?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

"I told him that I didn't want to be a tombkeeper anymore."

Her blue eyes widened. "Was he angry with you? You shouldn't have done that!"

"Minako, calm down it's ok. He said that was fine. I don't have to go back. I'm free to be with you." he explained, gently taking her hands. Minako just stared at him for a moment in surprise. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Marik had not been expecting that response, but didn't complain. He just let his arms snake around her waist and kissed her back. When they broke away the girl leaned her head on his chest and smiled. Finally she had found the peace she always longed for.

88 Back With Atem 88

Atem walked down one of the many long halls of the palace now. Staring out one of the windows he saw Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru gathered around the front steps. The gang had stuck close together since the lose of their leader, Nuru. Apparently Setsuna knew that the woman was going to parish during the war, but was forbidden to tell the others. Like true friends they did not blame her for the death of their loved one. Instead they comforted her and even took her to Nuru's tomb. He didn't know what the band planned to do now. He had given the three who were servants their freedom. It was up to them to decide what they wanted to do with it. Perhaps they would return south with Usagi and the others.

He looked out the opposite sides window which showed the garden. There he saw Marik and Minako going inside. They looked much happier then they had been yesterday, when Marik's father's news reached them. However, he forget that he himself was not free to be with the one he loved. Anzu was his fiancé, not Rei. The war and time away from the palace had made him forget that. About four days ago, Anzu returned to the palace. She had been kept safe at the oasis. Now in only a few months they were to get married. Rei knew this, and had been avoiding him the past few days. He couldn't blame her though.

"Atem?" came a familiar voice. He turned around to see Anzu walk out of one of the rooms. "Hi."

"Hi." he said, then looked at the floor. There was an awkward silence between them for a minute or two.

"Atem-" "Anzu I-" they finally said at the same time.

"You first." Anzu said, smiling at little.

Atem scratched the back of his head and looked away again. "I. . . don't really know how to say this but, . . . Anzu . . . I don't think we should get married. I mean I know it was our parents will and everything, but I, I don't know."

"So you. . . don't wish to be with me?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back and staring at him questionably.

He shook his head. "No. The truth is. . . I love someone else."

"Well that's a relief!" immediately his eyes darted back to her.

"Huh?"

"Well you see. . . I've never really been in love with you Atem. I always found our relationship to be more. . . sibling like. And the truth is. . . I'vebeencheatingonyouwithTenshi!!" She cried, saying the last part really fast.

Atem just stared at her for a moment. It took awhile for all this to take in his mind. Finally it registered and he closed his mouth which had nearly fallen to the ground. Anzu looked scared. She did feel awful for not telling him sooner, but she had thought that he really did love her and never wanted to hurt his feelings. But the tension that was in the air suddenly evaporated and a relieving feeling came over them. The pharaoh smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Then it's settled. The weddings off. We are free to be with whom we choose."

Anzu smiled and nodded as well. She quickly gave Atem a hug in thanks and rushed off to find Tenshi. Atem watched her go. Finally everyone was free, and it took a war for that to happen. A small snicker came from behind and he turned to see Rei standing there with a smirk on her face. He raised an eyebrow as she approached him.

"Feel better?" she asked. He just sighed and nodded. "Good. . . and I wouldn't think that you're exactly free yet. There still is going to be a wedding in your future. I saw it in the fire this morning."

Atem looked at her in disbelief, "you mean. . . I still have to marry Anzu?"

Her smirk widened and became more devilish. "No. . . but I think I look rather good sitting next to you on that throne."

Atem then caught on to what she was saying and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly. "I was thinking the same thing." he said. Rei smiled sweetly at him, and they kissed again. This time more passionately.

. . . That is. . . until Tenshi came rushing in looking frantic. The two quickly pulled away once they heard him scream:

"HAVE EITHER OF YOU SEEN HOTARU? I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!"

"I believe I saw her leave with Bakura for somewhere earlier." Rei explained.

Tenshi let out a sigh. "Oh. . . that's fine then. Sorry for interrupting your make-out session my lord! Bye!!" he said then dashed off. Leaving the two with their piercing glares at his retreat.

88 With Hotaru and Bakura 88

Hotaru sat, cross-armed and blindfolded on Bakura's horse. Said man was smirking as he pulled on the reigns to stop. The horse pawed the ground and gave a small neigh as it obeyed. Bakura jumped down and guided the violet eyed girl off. Holding her hand he then led her along. Hotaru, needless to say, was pissed. She didn't enjoy being blindfolded and taken somewhere so far away. She had no idea where the heck they were and Bakura would not utter a word to her. He only said that she would see. Well she was getting really tired of waiting, and she knew that her running out of patience was amusing the thief to no end. Really, for once she would just love to hit him. But until she found out where they were and what he had in mind she would just have to trust him. . . which was a little scary.

The sound of water came to her ears and she stopped for a moment, trying to detect any other sounds that might give where they were away. It was too hot for them to be in a tomb, and it was also a little humid instead of the deserts normal dry heat. Not wanting her to catch on, Bakura quickly took her hand again and pulled her along. She grumbled something and knew she was probably saying how she was going to hurt him later. But he doubted she would remember wanting to do that once she found out what this was all about.

Finally they came to the spot and he let her hand go. Hotaru stood there for a moment trying to hear if he had left her. She heard his shifting feet and let out a sigh. If this was going to be some sort of trick he was going to have to die. Whatever this was, had better be good. She heard that he was now behind her but still did not make a move. Crossing her arms again she began to tap her feet. His chuckle was all she received.

"Bakura what is going on? Where are we?" she asked, finally losing all of her patience.

"I'll show you." with that he undid the not and pulled the blindfold away.

Hotaru's breath caught in her throat. The sight was gorgeous. It appeared to be some sort of oasis not to far from the city. The palm trees stood tall, and seemed to reach thirty feet in the air. The sand was soft and a few patches of grass grew here and there. A small body of water was before it. It's beautiful small waves glistened and it was clear. You could see straight through to the bottom. The place was absolutely perfect.

"Bakura it's beautiful." she managed to whisper.

The thief just shrugged. "I thought you might like it." she turned to look at him and saw he didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked at the water and for a moment was silent. "Hotaru. . . I don't deserve you. I've put you through so much. I'm a thief, you're a priestess. I can't keep trying to hold onto you. I know I promised we'd be together. But I think the best thing for you would be somewhere far away from me."

Hotaru looked at him sadly and took a step forward. "Bakura don't say that. I want to be with you. All my life I have been following orders. This time I want to do something for me. You deserve happiness too."

He immediately turned around then, grinning from ear to ear. "Well then, why don't we get married?"

. . . . . . "wait-what?" Hotaru asked, completely surprised. She had not been expecting that At All!

Bakura turned away and began to walk off. "Well fine, if you don't want to. I understand. . ."

"No wait!" she cried and rushed over to him. Bakura turned around just in time and caught her in a hug. Hotaru's arms instinctively wrapped around him, as she had lost her footing for he had surprised her. She felt him rest his head on hers.

"I was only joking. But I do want to marry you, Hotaru. I want to be with you forever." he said, seriousness in his voice. He pulled slightly away to look directly in her eyes. "I still don't think I really deserve you. However that's not keeping me from loving you with all my heart."

For some reason she couldn't help it. Tears began to form in her eyes and she tried to hold them back but to no avail. Quickly she made to wipe them away but Bakura gently caught her arm. He leaned over and kissed her tears away. He then leaned his forehead on hers, still waiting for an answer. Hotaru just couldn't find her words. This all was so much, but in a good way. So she just nodded as new tears of happiness fell. Bakura understood her answer and pulled away, only to lean back forward and plant his lips on hers. Hotaru moved her arms to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. They could be together without anymore major problems. Hotaru was finally going to be with the man she had always heard stories of from Marik. It was like the perfect happy ending of a long tragic story.

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER**- Yes i'm doing it again. I had a few requests for it. So here's what I need from you if you want to help rekill Etah and Portayga(i think they were the two most hated characters, but if you believe someone else is let me know): 

Gender-(i know most of you are girls, but i'm still not sure so please put your gender down)  
Hair-(length, color, style)  
Eyes-  
Height-  
Other-(anything extra you want to add basically)  
Outift-(it can be anything. even a sailor fuku if you want, but i will need you to describe it)  
Weapon-  
Attacks-(no more then two, and no instant kills)

i will be using your author names or a shortened version of it.

_**

* * *

Spirit-**_ Well that is all!!! remember if you want to be in the bonus chap, please fill out the form. I will not be excepting anyone after Wednsday. 

_**Tenshi**_- Can I be in it??

_**Spirit**_-Of course. Well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	35. Bonus Chap

_**Spirit-**_ Tis DONE!!! 

_**Tenshi**_- Whee yay!!! Killing time!!!

_**Spirit**_- Yes, and I realized I made a mistake in my last entry. I meant to say Etaxu, not Etah. My bad, anyway, on with the fun!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own either animes/mangas. All I own is the plot and Myself.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS SO ROCK!

* * *

"Well this place certainly looks familiar." A girl said sitting on top of a lone rock in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Navy eyes looked out among the soulless dry land as her silvery-white wavy hair blew behind her. A fuku adorned her body. The skirt was a misty dark blue along with the collar. Her boots went up to her knees and were black along with her bows, choker, and gloves. The stone in her tiara caught the sun's light. It was an Alexandrite.

A silver staff with a black eight pointed star at the top was clutched in her right hand. This area was well suited for the upcoming battle. Yep, it would do just fine. No roads or houses were anywhere near. In fact there were no life signs at all. There were no animal or plants within miles. With a sly smirk on her face, she jumped down and walked over the dry cracked ground. She gave a sigh, but it was obviously a fake one. "Here we go again. I just hope they don't get to bloody this time."

Raising her staff to the sky she prepared to chant the spell required for a summoning of spirits. "I am the Keeper of Souls! By the power given to me, I will bring back two of the worlds tainted spirits." she cried. "Potayga, Etaxu, Come forth now! And be amongst the living again!"

A few feet away from her, two circles of shadows formed on the ground. After a moment the shadows rose up and took the form of people. One had a huge brown beard that stuck out a few ways and the hair under his nose nearly covered his upper lip. He was dressed in a dirty beige colored shirt and some shorts. It looked like he was some sort of slave, or escaped prisoner. His name was Portayga. The other had black hair shone blue in the lighting and was past his shoulders. He had a few chin hairs and captivating green eyes. His name was Etaxu. The two looked dazed for a moment, then when their eyes finally got used to the sunlight they looked at their surroundings.

"Are we back in Egypt?" Etaxu asked.

"Yes, but not in your own era. About one millennium has past sine you two died." the men turned to see the lone girl there. "Hello, I am Sailor Spirit, but just Spirit will do. And I have brought you back here to be punished."

Portayga laughed. "We were already undergoing punishment in the afterlife. How is a we little girl going to punish us while we're alive again."

"As I recall it was a "we little" girl that killed your sorry ass. And another thing, this "we little" girl will not be the one doing the torture today." Spirit explained.

Etaxu looked around and arched a brow. "Really? And who will be?"

"Them." Spirit said. With a flick of her wrist seven shadows began to form out of nowhere. Next to her, two more shadows formed. Soon nine new people stood around them. Both men looked a little timid at first, but then regained their composure and put on emotionless masks. The two beside Spirit giggled at the mens attempts to hide their fear. "Well Saturn's Spawn, Lady, shall we sit back and enjoy the show."

The girl referred to as Saturn's Spawn nodded her head, making her long straight black hair bounce slightly. "Yes, I brought the soda's this time."

"And I backed cookies!" Lady cried, bringing out a plate of freshly backed cookies.

Spirit looked at them a little frightened. "Did you bake those on your own?" Lady narrowed her blue eyes at her. "Kidding! Kidding!"

"They're from a box." she pouted, her eyes shifting a little. The two looked worried, but decided best to just let her eat one first as they watched the torture and killing unfold. Three lawn chairs appeared behind them and they all sat down, like it was a day at the beach.

The other seven members brought out their weapons of powered up some attacks as they circled the two evil souls. The one in the grim reapers outfit looked to the girl at his right who had long, straight deep orange hair with grey black bangs and red orange ringed with pale green eyes. Her attire consisted of black jeans with a chain belt, black shirt with long sleeves that hang, moon shaped earrings, black boots, white chain bracelet on her right wrist, and black chain bracelet on her left wrist. "Hi, I'm Tenshi! Have we met?"

"Tenshi! No flirting!" another called out. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore loose jeans with a black shirt with white petals printed on it and some mountain climbing boots.

He pouted. "Aw, but these new girls are cute."

"Watch it pretty boy." snapped the female inuyoukai. Her long black hair had blue highlights in them and was kept in a low pony-tail that came over her shoulder. Her bangs reached her chin and were parted to frame her face. Cold blueish-black eyes glared dangerously at the Reaper. Her outfit was much like Sesshoumaru's except black and minus the armor and fluffy thing.

"You think I'm pretty?" Tenshi asked, with star's in his eyes.

"Did we come to talk, or to kill?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Right! Grr!!!" Everyone sweat-dropped at Tenshi's growl.

"You've got to be kidding me! These idiots are going to kill us? I'd like to see them try!!" Etaxu shouted at Spirit.

The girl just took a bite of her cookie, which actually tasted decent, and pointed behind him. He turned to see one of the other girls charging with inhuman speed. Her long wavy black hair, that reached her waist, and shined a dull indigo that was tied up flew violently behind her. Her bangs were dyed a bright sapphire blue. Stark violet eyes seemed to hypnotize him at first, and when he was able to shake free from her gaze, he realized it was too late for she was upon him. Her finger nails grew longer and she thrust them into his shoulder. He cried out and tried to punch her, but she easily back flipped out of arms reach.

"Woot! Go Victoria!! That had to hurt!" Lady cheered, moving a strand of her mid-back length brown hair out of her face. Her orange bangs bounced a bit as she moved. Victoria just smiled at her and turned her attention back to the two at hand.

Etaxu was now favoring his left shoulder and glaring daggers at her. Tenshi looked over at Spirit. "Question! If she's a vampire, how can she be in the sun?"

"I put a protective "coating" on her I guess you could say."

"Well it looks like Vic has picked out which one she wants. I think I'll go for Portayga." the last girl said with a wicked grin. She had shoulder length brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes. Though she wore just simple blue jeans, a red t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and was kind of short, anyone could tell, she was not someone to be messed with. Portayga eyed the girl suspiciously. He would have to be careful with this one.

"I'll take him on with you Harpy." the inuyoukai said.

"Thanks Yuri." the girl known as Harpy said with a smile.

"I guess I'll join you girls too. No telling what trouble you will cause." he said looking at the two girls who just smiled innocently at him.

"The rest of us will fight Etaxu then." Ra said swinging up her huge sword to rest on her shoulder.

The two groups split and circled around their own victim. Portayga looked at the three who volunteered to fight him. To the naked eye they didn't seem like much, but anyone with enough common sense could tell these three have killed before. A flash of silver caught his eye and he quickly moved out of the way of a dagger. He looked over at Harpy who had four more in hand. Yuri drew her katana and got in a stance, while Vegeta just stood there waiting for the right time to strike. Occupied with the other man Yuri rushed in and swung her sword expertly. Portayga barely managed to back away in time, and received a small cut on the chest as punishment for not paying attention. He drew out his own sword and blocked her next attack.

Using her free hand, Yuri grabbed his shoulder and dug her claws into his flesh. He cried out but didn't falter and managed to push the girl off. Harpy instantly went in. She jumped over Yuri and threw two more daggers in mid air which he was able to deflect. When she landed, she slid her right leg out in front so she was crouching. Taking advantage of her new position she threw both daggers at his feet, pinning them to the ground. The man cried out in pain and fell back.

"That was awesome Harpy-chan!!!" Spirit roared.

Harpy got up and did a mock curtsy. Feeling energy begin to build up behind her. She turned to see Vegeta powering up. He mouthed the word move and instantly she jumped out of the way as he released a powerfully, but not killer blast at the man. When the sand and smoke that had been kicked up cleared. Portayga's burnt and abused form lay on the ground. He could only move a little and began coughing from all the sand that had gotten into his lungs. Yuri walked over to him and looked down.

"Anubis is too forgiving in the afterlife. When you are born again, I hope you will have remembered your lesson from this life." she said. Then raised her sword and brought it down into his neck. Instantly he was dead.

88 Meanwhile With the Other Group 88

Etaxu had brought out his own sword and was ignoring the wound he received earlier. Between dodging Victoria's speed, and everyone's weapons, he could barely get a hit in. When he did, it was usually Tenshi he hit, and the boy's wounds would just heal automatically. Ra, unable to use her giant sword at the risk of hurting the others, took up hand to hand combat instead. There were just simply too many of them for Etaxu to deal with, and they weren't showing any mercy. Tenshi seemed especially set on decapitating him. Like Ra, the boy was not able to use his regular scythe, so instead brought out a shortened version of it that was easier to control.

One of Rutoh's hidden knives managed to scrap his cheek as he blocked Victoria's attack. A sudden strong wind blasted him back, and he rolled several feet on the harsh desert ground. Looking up he saw Ra's eyes were green and her hair was now blonde. She had been the one to attack. Fueled with anger he got up and charged at her sword raised above his head. Ra smirked and waited til he was close enough, then back flipped away, nailing his chin with her foot as she went. The momentary pause was all Rutoh needed to release the other knife she had hidden in her long sleeve. It dug it's way into his other shoulder and he dropped his sword. Blood tricked down both sides of his body.  
Two long chains with circular blades on the ends shot out and wrapped around each arm. The blades then dug into the ground. Etaxu tried to pull his arms up, but the blades had dug too far down for him to move. Looking over, he saw Victoria was the one hold him down. A shadow loomed over his right and he turned to see a deadly looking Tenshi.

"Oh shit. He's angry." Spirit whispered. Lady covered her eyes while Saturn's Spawn hid behind her chair. The rest of the people who weren't fighting began to back away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the rare anger Tenshi now held.

"There is no such thing as a second chance for scum like you. Now I'll have my revenge for what you did to my sister." he hissed then brought up his scythe which had returned to his hand. In one clean movement Etaxu was decapitated. The rest of his body slumped to the ground as the blood pooled out around him. Victoria retracted her weapons and cleaned off the blood that had got on them.

Spirit was the only one who dared speak to the Grim Reaper. "Um. . . Tenshi? You ok now?"

"Yes!!! So can we have the party now!" he asked, jumping up and down like a little kid. Everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"No."

"What??" everyone shouted.

Spirit just grinned, "I have something else in mind." Summoning her staff she held it in the air and they all disappeared.

When the light faded everyone looked to see they were at some kind of oasis. Looking to Spirit for an explanation. She motioned for them to be quiet and follow her. They did so, and soon came upon a gathering. Their eyes widened as they saw what appeared to be a wedding going on. Makoto turned in her seat and waved at them.

"Hidama! Glad you could make it!" she called with a wave. The group turned to see Spirit, who was de-transformed and in modern style clothing for ancient Egypt, waving back. Looking down, they all found they too were wearing the type of clothing for this time period.

"Hidama?" Tenshi asked.

"My "normal" name that I use. Now lets get seated."

As they walked out to take some seats, Lady tugged on her arm. "Um. . . whose wedding are we here for?"

"Bakura's and Hotaru's. And if you two try ANYTHING, I'll lock you in a closet together for eternity." she snapped, narrowing her blue eyes at Tenshi and Vegeta. The two men instantly shut their mouths.

Soon the wedding took place, and most of the girls cried. Especially when Hotaru and Bakura kissed at the end. After the big event, the ceremony to rejoice for the new couple started. Food, and dancing along with laughter filled the night. Only when the two Tenshi's net(story Tenshi and real Tenshi) did Spirit find it fitting for their group to leave. After all, no one would be able to survive two completely drunk Tenshi's. Not even the gods.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICES:**

**1**) I'm going to be taking down one of my stories. Either "How I Never Knew" or "Sweet Serenade". You get to decide. simply send me a pm or review telling me which story you DO NOT want me to take down. The loosing story will either be put back up later or recycled. I just don't really feel to interested in completeing them, but I don't want to take both down. So please vote!!

**2**) I am working on two more stories along with "Egypt's Crimson Nile"(the sequel to "The Red Sands of Egypt") For previews, please visit my profile.

_**Spirit**_- Well since the alerts were down for awhile, I accepted everyone's character. And sorry the ending to the bonus sucked, but I don't really know how they did weddings back then. But anyway this story is finally over!

_**Tenshi**_- Aw, I wanted to talk with my Story Self some more.

_**Spirit**_- NO WAY IN HELL!!! Anways, Please Review one last time for this story! Ja ne

Death


End file.
